Greengrass & Nott
by clioprongs
Summary: ¿como surge el amor entre dos serpientes? ¿es amor lo que sientes? como la vida y la guerra pasan atraves de los ojos de los antagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca supo como llegó a ese punto, y no es que se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo, NO, por nada podría arrepentirse, era solo que estando ahí, viendo el castillo caerse a pedazos, a Theodore estático y con pánico en su rostro, a los Mortífagos y Aurores lanzando hechizos a diestras y siniestras, se preguntó ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? y de pronto, como respuesta a ello llegaron a su mente una serie de momentos…

**Primer año **

Era la primera vez que traspasaba la barrera del anden 93/4, era la primera vez que estaba frente al expreso de Hogwarts, era la primera vez que asistiría al colegio y aun así, no entendía la emoción de los demás, y es que acaso ¿no eran magos? ¿No iban a un colegio de magia? Todo eso era normal, el tren, la barrera, TODO. _Cuanta plaga de sangres sucias-_ pensó

Se despidió de sus padres, quienes la abrazaron con ternura, lo cual la incomodó y quienes le repitieron lo orgullosos que estaban de ella.

_Có__mo si no lo supiera_

Luego se despidió de su hermana, y eso fue difícil, era lo único que la conmovía de tener que asistir a Hogwarts, ¿Por qué no podía llevar a su hermana? La gente llevaba mascotas, ella misma llevaba una lechuza ¿Por qué entonces no podía llevar a su hermana pequeña? Fue lo mas duro de dejar su casa, y es que su hermana pequeña lo era todo para ella.

Daphne Greengrass abrazó a Astoria y besó su mejilla.

Te escribiré todos los días- prometió

De lo contrario te escribiré yo.- respondió la pequeña.

Ninguna lloró, ninguna demostró tristeza, no, eso no era para ellas, aun a pesar de tener 9 y 11 años.

Después de eso tomó su baúl e ingresó al tren, vio como su madre lloraba y como su padre la observaba con angustia, sabia que era la favorita de sus padres, pero ella no había echo nada para serlo, le otorgaban atención en exceso y cumplían todos sus caprichos, aunque en realidad nunca fueron muchos. Tal vez por eso cuando Astoria llegó a sus vidas la amo como a una de sus muñecas y cuido de ella como si su madre no existiera, no podía decir que sus padres ignoraran a la pequeña, NO, ellos la adoraban, solo se trataba de preferencias, habrían dejado todo por Astoria, pero habrían apostado toda su fortuna a Daphne y a pesar de ello Astoria no se sentía mal, para ella la única opinión importante era de la Daphne y es que su hermana le había enseñado a no bajar las escaleras, a ir al baño sola, a hablar correctamente, a leer, a escribir y luego a sobrevivir.

Cuando encontró un vagón vacío, acomodó sus cosas y se sentó a observar por la ventana, quería que el tren partiese ya, le molestaba el bullicio de afuera, le molestaban los chicos ansiosos y emocionados, le molestaba tener que asistir a ese colegio a aprender cosas que perfectamente sus padres podrían enseñarle, le molestaba poderosamente dejar a Astoria.

Mientras pensaba en eso la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un grupo de chicos ingresó.

Aquí estas Greengrass- dijo el chico rubio que había abierto la puerta- nos preguntábamos donde te habías metido.

Antes de que Daphne pudiese reaccionar los 3 chicos y la chica ya habían invadido el vagón

No te invite a entrar Malfoy- gruñó

No te pedí que lo hicieras- respondió el chico.

La chica respiró sonoramente, odiaba a Malfoy, lo conocía desde siempre y no lo aguantaba, no eran amigos y nunca lo serian. Sus padres eran amigos de los de ella, al igual que los padres de Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy- la única a quien llamaba por su nombre- pero eso no quitaba que lo detestara por su narcisismo, su arrogancia y su estupidez, para ella, Malfoy no era mas que un niño malcriado en busca de atención y por lo tanto, su enemigo, no estaba acostumbrada a compartir la atención de nadie ¿Por qué? Si ella era inteligente, amable, educada, y especialmente bella, ¿Por qué debía permitir que el mundo girase entorno a otra persona?

Por favor no discutáis- intervino Pansy- ¿Qué tal has estado Daphne? Me gusta tu corte de cabello- Y aquello fue suficiente para olvidar su mal humor.

Gracias- murmuró agitando su pelo negro

En ese minuto el tren se puso en marcha y los chicos tomaron asiento; sin embargo, la puerta del vagón volvió a abrirse una vez más.

Eres un cretino Malfoy, me dijiste que estarías en los vagones de adelante- maldijo el niño de color que había aparecido en la puerta.

Pues eres un iluso Zabini- contestó el rubio sin apartar la vista de la varita que tenia en sus manos.

Daphne observó atentamente al recién llegado, no le era un nombre desconocido, pues todos los sangres pura se relacionaban entre si y lo había escuchado en casa, simplemente no había tenido oportunidad de verlo en persona.

Hola a los demás- saludó el chico mientras acomodaba sus cosas y se sentaba junto a Pansy- creo que no nos conocemos, Blaise Zabini- dijo estirando la mano en dirección a Daphne

Daphne Greengrass- contestó esta apretando ligeramente la mano extendida.

Y luego de eso los demás se sumergieron en una charla donde Malfoy y sus estupideces fueron el centro de atención, fue capaz de soportarlo durante las tres primeras horas, pero luego, se volvió insoportable, cada vez que hablaba a Pansy, Draco decía algo para atraer la atención de la chica, y esto no hacia mas que molestarla, definitivamente, no había espacio para Malfoy y ella en la misma habitación, así que con delicadeza tomó el libro que había sacado del baúl y salio de ahí excusándose necesitaba ir al baño. Simplemente huyó de las boberías del rubio.

Se dirigió al último vagón del tren y contra sus pronósticos no estaba desocupado. En su interior se encontraba un niño, aparentemente de su edad, leyendo. Tenía el pelo negro y era delgado, su aspecto era sombrío, casi enfermo, en definitiva era un chico extraño

Lo lamento, pensé que no había nadie- se disculpó, pero el niño aparentemente no advirtió su presencia

¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó para llamar su atención

Pero el chico no la miró, si quiera levanto la vista de su libro y esto la desconcertó

La niña extrañada, carraspeó, pero nuevamente el chico no la miró.

¿Qué lees?- indagó tomando asiento, pero este no dijo nada.

Esto comenzaba a exasperarla ¿Por qué el chico no le prestaba atención?

Soy Daphne Greengrass- saludó estirando su mano

Lentamente el niño bajó el libro mientras suspiraba resignado y la miró por sobre este, unos ojos azules y fríos observaron a Daphne, inexplicablemente un escalofrío la recorrió

Theodore Nott- y estrechó la pequeña mano.

A la niña no le pasó desapercibido el nombre, conocía al señor Nott y sabia que era muy amigo de su padre, pero al igual que a Zabini no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo.

Nott nuevamente levantó el libro y siguió leyendo, ignorando por completo a Daphne.

Aquello la exasperó aun mas, no estaba acostumbrada a que la ignorasen y menos un chiquillo al que recién conocía, ¿Qué se creía ese niño raro?

Enojada, sacó su libro y comenzó a fingir que leía, pero eso tampoco logró captar la atención del chico, ni lo logró al tomarse el cabello de un modo muy delicado, como le había enseñado su madre, ni cuando al pasar la señora de carrito le ofreció dulces, ni al hacerse la dormida, ni cuando al llegar al castillo salió dando un portazo de ahí, nada captó la atención del chico y desde ese día en adelante captar la atención de Theodore Nott se volvió una obsesión para Daphne Greengrass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo año **

El primer año definitivamente no fue el inicio de la amistad entre Theodore y Daphne, en realidad el chico no le dirigió mas de tres palabras en todo el curso, por lo que la mayor de los Greengrass lo odiaba con todo su ser, lo odiaba tanto como quería acaparar su atención, no podía ser que todo Slytherin la observara con respeto y como a un igual, mientras que él, "el niño raro", no le otorgará ni una sola de sus miradas.

Por eso cuando su padre la obligó a acompañarle a la casa de los Nott para una visita de cortesía, ella no aceptó de buena forma.

Cuando llegaron ahí el señor Nott les salio al encuentro y les hizo pasar. Tal como cuando conoció a Theodore un escalofrío la recorrió; la casa era inmensa, pero sombría, era un tipo de casa medieval, muy oscura y húmeda.

Que bella y grande estas, Daphne- halagó el dueño de casa con un tono de voz que le sonó completamente falso

La niña salió de su ensimismamiento para dirigirle una sonrisa, tan falsa como su tono, pero que sabia encantaba a la gente

Muchas gracias señor Nott

Porque no vas a saludar a Theo- sugirió su padre

Está arriba en su cuarto- indicó el padre del chico, y luego de eso la enviaron a jugar con el muchacho.

Subió de malas ganas y enfadada ¿para que su padre la llevaba ahí? Si era obvio que cualquier cosa que tuviesen que hablar no lo harían frente a ella, y para colmo el señor Nott intentaba mostrarse amable, bah! Gran hipocresía, como si ese hombre fuese capaz de ser cordial y no indiferente, y es que si Theodore había heredado esa actitud de alguien, definitivamente era de su padre, de eso Daphne estaba completamente segura.

Para su desgracia encontró inmediatamente el cuarto del niño y ni siquiera pudo inventar una escusa para huir; le habría encantado bajar y decir que no le había hallado, pero el chico estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con el mismo tono frío, serio, pero calmado que utilizaba siempre.

Daphne lo observó con desdén- Que modales los tuyos Nott, generalmente la gente saluda, por cortesía pregunta como estas y luego atacan con preguntas como las tuyas- respondió con veneno.

Pero el chico se limitó a observarla y luego a darle la espalda, con la calma que le caracterizaba se recostó sobre la cama y se dispuso a leer.

Daphne supo que ese era el fin de la conversación, por lo que ingresó, sin ser invitada, al cuarto y observó sin mayor interés la habitación. Era bastante antipersonal para su gusto, las cortinas eran las mismas que en toda la casa, el color de las paredes igual, no había nada demasiado distintivo del chico, mas que su baúl y un estante con libros. La niña se acercó al escritorio junto a la ventana y miro hacia fuera, debía reconocer que los jardines de la mansión eran mucho más acogedores que la casa misma, afuera todo lucia bello, mientras que en el interior todo lucia sombrío.

Se volteó con aburrimiento y sin mayor intención observó el libro que el niño leía.

Wow- exclamó impresionada- literatura muggle ¿no pensé que te gustasen ese tipo de cosas?- comentó sin poder evitarlo.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que conocía al chico este cerró su libro y la observó con interés.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con… ¿emoción? No, no podía ser emoción, se dijo a si misma

Se leer- se burló la chica

¿Cómo sabes que es muggle?- inquirió con apremio

Soy bruja Nott, no idiota, se muy bien quien es Edgar Allan Poe- y le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad.

El chico se levantó rápidamente y se paro frente a ella-¿Le has leído?

Algo en su interior dio un vuelco y el corazón se le subió a la boca, el chico había crecido, ahora era media cabeza más alto que ella, y sus ojos, ese océano frío e impenetrable, tenía algo más, algo más cálido que la hizo sentir de una forma que no entendía. Nunca había tenido tan cerca a Nott y menos interesando en ella ¿Qué le pasaba?

Si- dijo intentado aparentar tranquilidad- lúgubre, si me lo preguntas, pero increíblemente atrayente.

Y de pronto una sonrisa que se veía completamente extraña en el rostro del chico, pero que sin embargo, a Daphne se le hizo bella, apareció. Era lo mas extraño que había vivido en sus doce años de edad, ¿Nott sonriendo? Eso nunca nadie lo creería.

Es mucho más que eso Greengrass, mucho más- y con la yema de sus dedos acarició la tapa del libro.

Cuando Daphne volvió a casa no fue capaz de cenar, ni pudo dormir bien, su estomago se comportaba de un modo extraño y su corazón se agitaba con fuerza cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido ¿estaría enferma? ¿Qué era eso que le sucedía?, sin embargo, al volver a Hogwarts se acostumbró a esa nueva sensación y es que desde ese año, Theodore le saludaba al desayuno, se sentaba junto a ella en el almuerzo y se despedía cuando se iba dormir; pequeños gestos que ni siquiera Draco Malfoy había conseguido- el cual por cierto se había vuelto aun mas insoportable de lo que ya era, y es que acaso ¿no se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que se veía intentando hablar en pársel?- pero que a ella le agitaban el corazón, le revolvían el estomago y le hacían temblar las manos.

No sabia como pero había cumplido su cometido Theodore Nott ya no le ignoraba.

Bueno por falta de experiencia y pericia con la pagina, no supe como escribir luego de subir el capitulo y no pude presentarme. Soy clio, llevo algunos años metida en esto de los fanfic, primero desde las sombras y desde algunos meses, registrada aquí. Jamás he publicado un fic, aunque los he escrito, y la verdad es que no se lo vaya a hacer.

Me interese demasiado en la pareja Nott/Greengrass por que ambos se me hacen personajes inexplorados y muy misteriosos y como no hay mucho que leer sobre ellos, decidí animarme. También adoro la pareja Draco/Astoria.

Supongo que estos son una serie de momentos, aunque advierto que mas de un capitulo estará ligado al otro y no serán independientes como el primero y este. Finalmente espero que les guste y disfruten, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Muchas gracias de ante mano por leer y cariños para todas


	3. Chapter 3

**Segundo año 2ª parte **

Ser una Greengrass era mucho mas complejo que ser solo una sangre pura, era ser inteligente y astuta, lo suficiente como para no comprometer los intereses personales y obtener lo mejor de los demás, era ser fuerte, dominante y segura, pero también saber esconder todas aquellas características. Y Daphne siempre lo había hecho bien, había sabido posicionarse en Slytherin como una chica bajo perfil y que proyectaba confianza, por eso, cuando aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad, de inseguridad y temor se instaló en su pecho, no supo como ocultarla.

Y es que aquellas ojeras, el rostro pálido y la actitud desconcentrada, no se debían a que el estudio la tuviese agobiada, ni a que extrañara a su querida hermana, no, ERA MIEDO, ese temor se que cuela en las entrañas y que te trastorna por completo, ese pánico que te despierta por las noches con imágenes escalofriantes y bañada en sudor. ¡Y es que no podía evitarlo! A diario aparecían mensajes contra los sangre sucias en el castillo, ya iban tres chicos petrificados en lo que llevaban de año y eso le aterraba.

No era ninguna defensora de los impuros, no le interesaban, ¿Qué le importaba a ella el resto del mundo? Pero no por eso le agradaba la situación, Malfoy solía decir muy seguro de si que nada le sucedería a ellos, que eran Slytherin y puros, que nadie les atacaría, pero a ella la situación la seguía teniendo intranquila y preocupada.

Por ello ya se había resignado, llevaba semanas sin dormir y ya no lo intentaba, era mejor refugiarse en el sofá junto a la chimenea y adelantar los deberes o leer un poco o practicar los hechizos o CUALQUIER COSA, lo que fuese antes que cerrar lo ojos y que esas imágenes aterradoras comenzaran a proyectarse.

Así que ahí estaba, a las diez de la noche acurrucada en el sofá escribiéndole a su hermana, no quería asustarla y contarle las cosas que estaban sucediendo en Hogwarts por lo que no le había escrito con la frecuencia de antes, así que quería reivindicarse y le haría una carta larguísima, aun así, tuviese que inventarle cosa afables…inmediatamente detuvo la pluma ante aquel pensamiento ¿Cuánto estaría subestimando a su hermana? A veces tenia la impresión de que Astoria sabia mas y aguantaba mas que ella, que esa imagen de pequeña hada no era mas que eso una imagen y no la realidad; pero una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones

Daph nos ha entrado el sueño ¿vienes con nostras?- preguntó su compañera de cuarto Millicent Bulstrode.

La aludida negó con la cabeza y sus compañeras subieron, solo quedaban Pansy, Draco, Blaise y Theo junto a ella, los demás eran chicos de otros cursos.

¡Me parece ridículo que crean que Potter es el heredero de Salazar! ¡¿Quién demonios podría pensar eso?- espetó Malfoy encolerizado

¿Por qué no dejas el tema Malfoy? ¿Acaso no notas que te vuelves repetitivo?- comentó Zabini

Y Daphne estuvo completamente de acuerdo, pero se contuvo de dar su opinión, la carta para Astoria era definitivamente más importante que cualquier cosa que pudiese salir de la boca del rubio.

¡oh cállate Zabini! A nadie le importa lo que pienses- insultó el atacado

Sin embargo, cuando la chica escucho aquella voz suave y fría, cargada de calma he indiferencia, su corazón se puso en alerta.

Y al menos en esta sala a nadie le importa lo que digas Malfoy- había dicho Theodore Nott luego de bajar su libro y dirigir su mirada al blondo, por la forma en que le veía Daphne supo que el parloteo de Malfoy le había cabreado la lectura.

Par de idiotas, me voy de aquí- resopló el chico en cuestión y subió a su habitación echo un energúmeno

¡Eres lo máximo Nott!- felicitó Blaise- iré a seguir fastidiándolo para sacarlo de sus cabales- y se fue sonriendo.

Los tres chicos presentes rodaron sus ojos, esos dos tenían una extraña relación masoquista de amor-odio.

Lo has cabreado Nott, mañana seguirá enfadado y yo deberé aguantarlo- reprochó Pansy- me iré a dormir y subió a la habitación molesta.

Por unos minutos aquel altercado había logrado sacar a Daphne de sus preocupaciones personales, debía reconocer que aquel pequeño triunfo del moreno había hinchado su corazón de orgullo.

Continuo escribiendo y luego de tres hojas de pergamino, sintió que su pequeña hermana podría estar feliz por un buen tiempo, le habían dado las doce haciendo eso y aun quedaba mucha noche, la chica resoplo disgustada, pero al levantar la vista se topó con unos ojos azules que le estaban viendo.

Aun sigues aquí Nott- dijo sorprendida.

¿A quien le escribes Greengrass?- preguntó bruscamente

¿Estas interesado?- fastidió un poco

Por supuesto que no, pero por la forma en que lo haces supongo que es a tu novio- contesto con desinterés

La chica se echo a reír.- no tengo novio, aun soy una niña, le escribía a mi hermana- aclaró, a pesar de que el chico no se lo había pedido.

Ah- se limitó a contestar este y continúo leyendo, sin embargo, pronto cerró el libro y volvió a mirarla- ¿tienes una hermana?

¿Qué has comido hoy Nott, que te ha bajado lo parlanchín?- bromeó la chica

El moreno pareció enfadarse y habló duramente- No es necesario que me converses si no quieres, tal vez puedas volver a tu habitación y despertarte gritando nuevamente, como llevas haciendo desde hace dos semanas

La chica se quedó perpleja ¿Cómo sabia él eso?, curiosa se levantó de donde estaba, guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su tunica- ya mañana la enviaría- y se sentó junto al chico.

¿Cómo sabes que tengo pesadillas?- cuestionó

Simplemente sé de esas cosas, ¿no has pensado en echarte unas siestas en la sala común?

La chica se quedo en silencio y no dijo nada, Nott le estaba tendiendo una mano sin que la hubiese pedido. Tenia dos opciones o respondía a la preguntas del chico o se volvía a su cuarto y eso era lo último que quería.

Si, tengo una hermana, su nombre es Astoria y el año que entra ingresara al colegio.

El muchacho se volteo hacia ella y escuchó atentamente todo lo salió de su boca, conversaron durante toda la noche, nunca se quejó del cansancio o dio un bostezo y Daphne lo agradeció, siempre había querido saber mas de él y se sentía agradecida por que se quedara con ella

Al parecer Theodore Nott era un chico aún mas extraño de lo que le había parecido cuando lo conoció, el chico era extraño, pero definitivamente completamente diferente a lo que había visto.

Y eso lo comprobó en lo que transcurrió del año, luego de esa noche, ya no solo la saludaba al desayuno, sino que se sentaba con ella en todas las comidas, compartían asiento en clases y se juntaban los días viernes en la biblioteca para hacer lo deberes, era la única persona con quien el chico mantenía conversaciones largas.

Aquella noche en la sala común SI comenzó la amistad entre Theo y Daphne, y también, extrañamente desaparecieron todos sus miedos.

_Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo que es una continuación del anterior, el próximo será del tercer año._

_Muchas Gracias por leer!_

_Cairños!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tercer año **

Se acomodó en el asiento y disimuladamente estiró el cuello para ver. Fingía que no le interesaba, al igual que todos los de su mesa, pero en el fondo estaba nerviosa y muy emocionada, por eso cada cierta cantidad de minutos se estiraba intentando verla, intentando tener una imagen de su rostro, pero con tanto niño aun no la encontraba.

Si Daphne era alta de cabello oscuro, ojos celestes y reconocida por ser la precaución y mesura en persona, Astoria era todo lo contrario, pequeña, rubia, de ojos pardos, pasional e impulsiva, una niña completamente extrovertida. Constantemente sus padres se preguntaban como podían ser tan diferentes, la mayor de las Greengrass era un pequeño baúl sellado, donde se escondían innumerables secretos, mientras que la menor era un libro abierto, tal vez, por eso era, también, la más idealista y la más ingenua; nadie pensaba que fuese una Slyhterin, excepto su hermana.

Podrías tranquilizarte- habló, sin mirarla, el chico a su lado

La jovencita se sintió descubierta y se volteó haciéndose la desentendida- Estoy tranquila, no sé de que me hablas- contestó con tedio

Tus nervios son palpables hasta la mesa de Gryffindor ¿tanto te emociona que tu_ hermana_ este aquí?- preguntó el niño con un tono de voz que intentó ser indiferente, mas se delató en la exageración al pronunciar la palabra "hermana". Daphne notó algo de… ¿desagrado? En ello, pero lo descartó inmediatamente, Theodore Nott jamás tendría mas emociones que fastidio para con las personas ¿o no?

Sabes perfectamente que si Nott- respondió desafiándole

Estuviste todo el viaje con ella- reprochó- pensé que era suficiente… ¿Por qué estuviste con ella no?- preguntó por primera vez viéndola a la cara.

Por supuesto que si ¿con quien si no?- Daphne no era capaz de descubrir que era lo que había tras las palabras de Nott, parecía como si estuviese ¿molesto?

Shhh!-los hizo callar la chica frente a ellos, y sacando así, de sus pensamientos a Daphne- aun nadie ha sido seleccionado para Slytherin, no puedo creer que esto este pasando y ustedes NO dejan escuchar nada- reprendió Pansy

Theodore ni siquiera la miró, y Daphne se preguntó si en realidad la había escuchado, ya que simplemente se limitó a sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño libro.

Hey, ahí hay una chica rubia- anunció Zabini- se ve muy altanera y segura, quizás sea de las nuestras- comentó

Al escuchar eso Daphne mando el disimulo a mejor parte y se levantó para ver, sonrió al acertar

¿Hablas de esa niña pequeña y delgaducha? Por favor Zabini ¡Tiene pinta de hufflepuff!- opinó Malfoy con desprecio

¡Cierra la boca Malfoy!- amenazó la chica

¡Greengrass Astoria!- llamó la profesora McGonagall

La pequeña Astoria se encaminó lentamente hacia el taburete, se podía sentir la esencia de la pequeña en cualquier parte del comedor, caminaba arrogante y segura, desafiando a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Su hermana mayor sonrío ante esto.

¿Es tu hermana Daph?- preguntó sorprendida Pansy

No sabia que entraba este año- comentó Millicent

Y a mí nunca me dijiste que tenías una- reprochó zabini

Por favor, no es que ella hable mucho con ustedes- fastidió Nott sin levantar la vista del libro

¡Cállense de una maldita vez!, quiero escuchar que dice el sombrero.- regañó Daphne

Astoria se sentó con elegancia sobre el taburete, sus pies quedaban colgando y una mezcla de ternura y orgullo se alojaron en el corazón de la hermana mayor. No pasó mucho, quizás un segundo, cuando el sombrero gritó fuerte y claro: ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa entera rompió en aplausos, y Astoria se bajó con una sonrisa en el rostro, buscó a su hermana y esta le sonrió.

¿Theo podrías hacer un espacio para Astoria?-pidió amablemente la morena

El chico se corrió unos centímetros sin dejar de leer.

Dijiste que iba a quedar aquí y así fue- Astoria había llegado al lado de su hermana y le sonreía con felicidad.

Siempre confíe en ti- dijo seriamente la mayor- ven siéntate- y le mostró el asiento- chicos, ella es mi hermana.- presentó abrazando a la niña.

Hola- saludo la rubia- soy Astoria Greengrass.

En aquel momento el muchacho junto a ella cerró el libro de un golpe y se giró para mirarla.

Bienvenida Astoria- dijo en tono sarcástico- soy Theodore Nott- y le extendió la mano

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, sabían perfectamente quien era uno y el otro, Astoria había escuchado mil veces ese nombre y antes de que Daphne lo supiera, ella sabia lo que representaba.

No había nadie que le robase el cariño de Daphne, nadie excepto el moreno que tenia en frente.

Es un agrado conocerte- y sonrió de forma hipócrita mientras cogía su mano.

Fue un apretón fuerte y poco delicado, fue un gesto insignificante para todos, excepto para ellos dos, habían sellado un acuerdo con eso, un acuerdo de guerra.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquel era un día especial, la emoción se respiraba en el castillo, los niños de tercer año iban de aquí a allá buscando a sus jefes de casa, los mayores, mas acostumbrados, hacían planes para el día; estaban todos eufóricos y la mayoría ya había abandonado su sala común. Era la primera salida en el año a Hogsmeade y nadie se la quería perder.

No sé que haremos todo el día en ese pueblo- exclamó la chica mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

Pensé que habías planificado todo- contestó el niño a su lado sin dejar de escribir

Sii, pero de todas formas, no es como que haya mucho que hacer ahí.

Podríamos ir a la librería- sugirió el chico

Eso será luego de almorzar Theo- contestó Daphne- pero a cambio tú me acompañaras luego a comprar dulces para mí hermana.

El chico levantó su vista del pergamino y le observó, eso no estaba en sus planes.

Hablaban de mi- y como si hubiese sido invocada la pequeña rubia apareció- aun están aquí, pensé que ya se habían ido- confesó

Theodore se percató de un error en su tarea de transformaciones y decidió arreglarlo- explicó la joven- ¿Qué peinado es ese Astoria? ven acá para cepillarte el cabello- regañó al ver que su hermana lucia el pelo todo revuelto.

La rubia sonrío y se acomodo en el suelo entre las piernas de su hermana para que esta la peinara, le gustaban esos detalles, y solo a Daphne le permitía tocar su muy largo y rubio cabello.

Así que ¿tenéis alguna cita hoy?- preguntó con mala intención y mirando fijamente al chico junto a ella

No- contestó Daphne mientras transformaba su varita en un cepillo- Theo y yo iremos juntos.

¿Se lo has pedido?- preguntó al chico.

No- contestó éste

¿Alguien te lo ha pedido Daph?

No- reconoció la chica.- pero iré con Theo

Pues yo temería a quedarme solo Nott, si no se lo pides tú, otro lo hará. Tal vez no hoy, pero si la próxima vez- escupió

Theodore emitió un leve carraspeo y estuvo apunto de manchar el pergamino, no obstante solo la rubia se percato de esto

Pues te deberían preocupar tus salidas a Hogmeade- comentó con indiferencia el chio- perdón, olvidaba que no tienes edad para ello.

Astoria guardó silencio y le fulminó con la mirada.

Daphne percatándose de ello, volvió el cepillo a su forma original y la abrazó fuertemente- te traeré dulces- prometió- es hora de irnos Theo ¿podrías dejar eso para luego?

He terminado, voy por mi chaqueta.- y el chico se retiró llevando sus útiles.

Yo me voy- anunció la pequeña- al parecer alguien quiere hablar contigo- y apuntó hacia las escaleras, donde un chico se 5º año se paseaba nerviosamente.

Astoria desapareció antes de que Daphne pudiese emitir comentario, e inmediatamente Adam Greenwood se le acercó

Hola- saludó- eres Daphne ¿No?

Si- respondió algo sorprendida

Ahm… lamento mucho si no se hacer esto, es solo que me gustaría invitarte a salir. He estado observándote y me pareces una chica hermosa, además de inteligente y me gustaría conocerte-confesó

Daphne no pudo reprimir la sonrisa, era consiente de que medio Hogwarts le miraba, era bella ¿Qué mas se podía esperar? Sin embargo, también se reconocía un poco vanidosa, y para su perdición los halagos alimentaban su ya enorme ego.

Agradezco tu oferta- contestó fingiendo dulzura- eres un muchacho encantador, pero ya quede con otra persona.

El chico no pudo reprimir su rostro de decepción- entiendo- aseguró

Se despidió de ella besando su mano y se fue, Daphne sonrío, _pobre idiota_- pensó. Cuando desvió su mirada se encontró con Theo frente a ella y sosteniendo su chaqueta

¿Estas listo?- preguntó poniéndose de pie, pero el chico no le respondió- Theo ¿vamos?

No- contestó bruscamente

¿Por qué?- quiso saber la chica sin entender

He cambiado de parecer- anunció- ve tú, yo me quedo aquí.

¿Qué?- exclamó la niña

He cambiado de parecer, me quedare aquí.

No puedes hacerme esto Nott, habíamos planeado esta salida

Tu la has planeado, no yo.

Yo no iré sola Nott- aseguró enfadada

Pues de seguro encuentras quien te acompañe.- y dicho esto subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Daphne se quedo de pie mirando las escaleras por donde Theo había desaparecido ¿Qué había sido todo eso? la chica se dejo caer en el sillón confundida y furiosa ¿Quién demonios se creía Theodore para hacerle eso? ¿Cómo se le ocurría humillarla de ese modo? Por que sí, se sentía humillada, y nadie, absolutamente nadie le hacia sentir así; pero Nott se iba a arrepentir, sí se arrepentiría de haberle dejado plantada. Y con la impulsividad que NO la caracterizaba se levantó del sillón, subió corriendo las escaleras, y abrió estruendosamente la puerta de la habitación de chicos.

¡Eres un maldito bipolar Nott!- gritó con las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira.

Theo estaba sentado en su cama, tenia un libro en sus manos y la vista perdida en el vació, sin embargo cuando Daphne entro se sobresaltó y le observó atónito.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó alzando la voz producto de la sorpresa

¿Quién te crees Nott? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana y dejarme en medio de la sala?- reprochó la joven

El chico suspiró con actitud de fastidio e intentado volver a su calma habitual- por favor Daphne, no te ridiculices, no te queda el papel- y volvió su vista al libro abierto.

La chica camino hasta él y le arrancó el texto.

No tienes idea de cual es mi papel Nott- y arrancó las hojas del libro.

Pero Theo no se inmutó- ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó con desinterés- pues ahora vete- el chico se levanto y le dio la espalda.

Daphne comprendió que se había extralimitado, que se había descontrolado y que no debía actuar así, jamás debía actuar así, pero Theo la superaba, Theo superaba todas sus enseñanzas y la llevaba al filo de sus emociones

¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?- exigió saber mientras intentaba calmarse

Vete Daphne, quiero dormir- declaró el chico recostándose en su cama y dándole la espalda

La chica se quedo perpleja nuevamente ¿es que acaso le iba ignorar? ¿Es que acaso no le iba a prestar atención?, aquello enfureció aun mas a la muchacha y durante unos segundo no supo que hacer, ni que decir, estaba furiosa, herida, se sentía humillada y lo peor del caso era que no entendía por que.

Quiso lanzare todo por la cabeza, pero luego comprendió que esa no era forma, que esa no era ella y que había caminos mas simples para tener la atención de su mejor amigo.

Quieres dormir Nott- comentó, pero el chico no respondió- pues bien, vamos a dormir.

Daphne se acercó a la cama y se recostó al lado del chico dándole la espalda.

¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico desconcertado

Intento dormir- explicó- ¿Qué no ves?- la chica se acomodó y cerró los ojos

Theodore la observó confundido y sin saber como reaccionar, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido y sin embargo, no era capaz de exigir una explicación. Estuvo así durante unos minutos pero Daphne no hizo nada, no dijo nada y ni siquiera se movió, simplemente se quedo ahí fingiendo dormir. Theo se recostó nuevamente, pero esta vez mirando el techo, después de todo se había quedado ahí ¿no? No había aceptado la cita de Greenwood y no se había ido sola, sino todo lo contario, le había buscado, le había gritado y luego se había quedado con él, CON ÉL.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuarto año **

Daphne dejó su pluma y se restregó los ojos, estaba cansada y aun algo malhumorada. Llevaba ahí unas cuantas horas haciendo el trabajo que Snape le había puesto como castigo: ¡un maldito ensayo sobre las propiedades del musgo de roca de mar! Algo definitivamente peor que ser aturdida por una Bludger .

¡Ve por donde caminas, _sangre sucia_!- aquella voz llamó la atención de la morena, quien buscó a la propietaria de aquel registro, Pansy parkinson acababa de ingresas a la biblioteca y no había encontrado nada mejor que golpear a Granger con el hombro a su paso, haciendo que a esta se le cayeran los libros.

_¡Cuan escupida podía ser parkinson!_- pensó y no lo hacia solo por que estuviese enfadada con ella, ya que gracias a esta se había ganado el castigo, todo por lanzarle un hechizo para incendiarle el cabello, recordar aquello hizo que se pusiera aún mas tensa, ¿Quién se creía Parkinson para comportarse de ese modo? ¿Acaso creía que podía insultar a Astoria sin llevarse nada a cambio? Pero, inmediatamente su mal humor desapareció, recordar a su hermana pequeña lanzándole un moco murciélago le enorgullecía enormemente.

Observó como la chica de pelo negro se sentaba apartada en una mesa y sacaba sus libros, la escena le dio algo de lástima, ya que Pansy podía ser una abusadora, pero Daphne entendía el porqué y eso le causaba compasión.

Parkinson no era una joven fea, de hecho con los años había comenzado a tomar buenas formas y su rostro se había vuelto más atractivo, pero Parkinson no brillaba, no como ella que lograba acaparar las miradas anhelo de los chicos y las de envidia de las chicas por ser bella, ni como Granger que lograba conseguir la atención por ser una sabelotodo, ni como Astoria por ser un pequeño ángel maligno, ni como Chang por ser la amabilidad en persona, ni como Weasley por ser una marimacho bonita, no, Pansy no brillaba y jamás lo haría, por eso se desquitaba con las chicas, más ahora que las guapas chicas de Beauxbatons revoloteaban por el castillo y la ponían de mal humor. Por eso le hacia la vida imposible a Granger, por eso se burlaba de Millicent, por eso había intentado fastidiar a Astoria.

Demasiado atenta a Parkinson ¿piensas en algún hechizo para hacerla desaparecer?- bromeó el recién llegado sentándose junto a ella.

Daphne negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa boba se puso en su rostro al ver al chico junto a ella ¿desde cuando le pasaba eso? inmediatamente borró la sonrisa y compuso su expresión seria.

No- contestó- solo pensaba en lo miserable que es.

Y Theo no pudo evitar sonreír, algo demasiado inusual en él.- ¿lastima de Parkinson? No sé porque no me extraña viniendo de ti.

La chica asintió- por supuesto, debe ser difícil ser tan normal- y tomó el pergamino sobre la mesa y le enrolló.

¿Haz terminado ya?- quiso saber el chico

Si, al fin.- contestó mientras daba un suspiro

Era día viernes y como siempre Theodore y Daphne se reunían en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes de la semana, solo que en esa ocasión la chica se le había adelantado para hacer aquello que le habían impuesto como castigo.

Pues espero que tengas ánimo de continuar, porque McGonagall nos ha puesto tarea, Binns quiere una redacción sobre la tercer guerra mágica de los duendes y sus consecuencias políticas para el mundo mágico de hoy; el extravagante profesor al que le gira el ojo…

Moody Theo, su nombre es Alastor Moody- recordó la chica

Esta bien, como quiera que se llame ese adefesio, él quiere que hagamos un informe respecto a las fases de la maldición cruciatus aplicada a una araña…¿Cómo demonios le permiten enseñar?- preguntó mas para si mismo.

Por que Dumbledore es un viejo chiflado- aseguró la joven.

Y luego debes acompañarme a un lugar- dijo finalizando su discurso de tareas pendientes

Aquello sorprendió a la joven, desde cuando Theodore le pedía acompañarle a "un lugar", generalmente la jalaba de la túnica y la arrastraba hasta donde quería ir y no le daba a elegir, pero al pensar en ello su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, _¡NO!_- se dijo a si misma, no podía hacerse ilusiones, ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? ¿Y que si aquello no era para invitarla al baile?.. No podía permitirse ilusiones, aquello era para la gente estúpida, y ella no era estúpida, además no era como que sintiera algo por Theo ¿o si? Y al levantar la vista y toparse con los ojos azules y fríos del chico, supo inevitablemente la respuesta.

Está bien- atinó a decir con un hilo de voz

El chico sacó sus libros y pergaminos y comenzó con la tarea, Daphne le observó con pánico unos segundo más antes de ponerse a trabajar ella también. No podía ser, simplemente NO podía ser.

Estuvieron trabajando arduamente en la biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena. Desde segundo año que hacían eso, al principio Theo no decía nada, simplemente se sentaba a su lado y hacían los deberes, cada día viernes aparecía a las cinco de la tarde, en la misma mesa y en la misma silla. Con los años el chico había ido desperezando la lengua y había resultado ser bastante parlanchín, al menos con ella, tenia un sentido del humor extraño y algo retorcido, pero Daphne también y por ello solían reír cuando estaban juntos. Frente a los demás, no hacían esas cosas, era como si esos pequeños momentos le pertenecieran solo a ellos y no quisieran compartirlos con nadie mas por eso a nadie le extraño que al cabo de segundo año fuesen inseparables, inquebrantables e inalcanzables; nadie parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno para pertenecer al equipo Greengrass y Nott, nadie parecía estar a su nivel, y así se encargaban de hacer sentir a los demás.

Me rehúso a hacer la tarea de Moody- expuso la chica guardando sus cosas

¿No se te apetece torturar a una araña hasta la muerte?

No, lo hechizos arruinan la parte entretenida de torturar a las personas con tus propias manos- respondido seria la chica.

En casa se que hay un libro con los detalles, le escribiré a mi abuela para ver si me lo envía- informó el joven

Si lo consigues avísame- pidió.

Pero antes de que Theodore pudiese responder un muffin apareció frente a los ojos de la mayor de las Greengrass.

Pensé que tendrías hambre luego de estar todo el día encerrada aquí- Astoria había aparecido tras su hermana entregándole el pastel, a la morena le brillaron los ojos y lo recibió de buena manera.

Gracias Asty – y le dio una mascada.

Gracias a ti Daph, después de todo te ganaste el castigo por mi culpa- aseguró triste.

Esta bien Astoria, no hay problema- tranquilizo la mayor

¡Arg! Derraman tanto dulce, que me asquean- comentó Theodore- te espero afuera Daphne.- y salió de la biblioteca.

¿Te ha invitado al baile?- preguntó la menor sentándose en el lugar donde el chico había estado sentado

A la morena se le revolvió el estomago- no, pero no me interesa el baile, es patético- aseguró

Por favor Daphne compraste ese hermoso vestido para ir, a mi no me engañas- afirmó la rubia

No pretendo engañarte Asty, por supuesto que iré al baile- y la rubia la miró sin comprender- pero iré sola.

Astoria observó confundida a su hermana, pero luego sonrió- ¿tendrás el valor para ingresar sola al salón?

Tengo el valor para negarle esta hermosa compañía a todos los chicos del castillo- aseguró la morena poniéndose de pie.

Te aplaudiría si supiera que en realidad lo haces porque nadie te interesa, pero me parece patético que hayas rechazado a todos los chicos que te lo han pedido solo porque esperas a Nott- comentó con dureza- ¡por ultimo pídeselo tú!

Ya basta Astoria- Daphne comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con la conversación.- ese es mi problema, tu preocúpate por ti y el chico de Ravenclaw al que acompañaras.

La rubia levantó las manos al aire en señal de paz- esta bien, dejaré el tema.

Gracias, ahora me voy, adiós- y desordenó cariñosamente el cabello de su hermana.

¿No hagas eso!- exclamó la rubia arreglándose el cabello.

Daphne sonrió y se encaminó a la salida comiendo su muffin. No le habían gustado las palabras de su hermana, ¿en realidad era tan patética como para haber rechazado a los chicos por esperar a Theo? ¿Por qué todos le daban tanta importancia al baile? ¡Era un tonto baile! Para lo único que servia era para presumir el vestido y al acompañante, y ella se bastaba a si misma para eso, era hermosa y cualquier vestido le quedaría bien, por lo demás, Nott no era nada para presumir, ¡claro que no! Demasiado alto, demasiado delgado, demasiado blanco, demasiado ojeroso, demasiado callado, aunque debía reconocer que el negro de fiesta era definitivamente su color, Daphne sacudió la cabeza ¿desde cuando pensaba esas cosas? Y tan ensimismada en su disputa interna iba que no se fijó en la persona frente a ella y chocó de golpe.

¡ouch!- exclamó cuando golpeó su hombro.

Lo sienttó musho- se disculpo un chico de Durmstrang, quien la cogió del brazo para que no cayera

Está bien- la chica miró a todos lados pero no vio a Theodore

Erres Daphne Grreengrrass, soy Krasimir Dimitrov- el chico cogió torpemente la mano de la morena y la besó

La chica le observó algo confundida, nunca le había visto por el castillo, su uniforme y su acento delataban su origen, pero ella no le conocía.

Bien Krasimir un gusto, pero creo que no nos conocemos con anterioridad- confesó

No, no ttenia el valorr parra hablarte perro me he enterrado que aun no ttienes parreja parra el baile y quierro que vengas conmigo-pidió el chico poniendo cara de cordero.

Aquello generó ternura en la joven y a la vez algo de diversión- he… me has tomado por sorpresa…- murmuró – ni siquiera se si iré al baile aún- reveló

¿No quierres irr?- preguntó el chico asustado- ¿porr eso haz rrechazado a los otrros chicos? O ¿el chico que quierres no tte lo ha pedido?- quiso saber

No- se apresuró a contestar- yo, simplemente no estoy segura de ir- mintió

Yo puedo hacerrte pasarr bien, yo bailarr bien y querrer conocerte.

Daphne rió, el chico era simpático- no lo sé- dudó

Ven conmigo, erres herrmosa y quierro conocerrte, en Bulgarria, no hay niñas tan bellas como ttu, tte prrometto que la pasarras bien- rogó el chico

¿Y que tal si aceptaba? Después de todo, el muchacho era guapísimo, parecía simpático y además era sincero, no parecía ser el típico galán descerebrado, por otra parte, debía abandonar la idea de que Theo la invitaría, eso no sucedería jamás, Theodore jamás se interesaría en cosas como esas

Esta bien-aceptó luego de pensarlo- iré contigo

Grracias Daphne, no lo vas a lamenttarr, te veo mañana a las 20:00 fuerra de ttu casa.

¿Sabes donde esta?- preguntó sorprendida

Se muchas cosass sobrre ti- reconoció avergonzado el muchacho mientras se alejaba

La chica le observó alejarse, esperaba pasarla bien, después de todo Nott no era alguien a quien presumir, era mejor que una chica como ella estuviese con un chico como Krasimir ¿no?

Entonces iras al baile…

A Daphne se le encogió el corazón al escuchar esa voz, volteó sorprendida y se encontró con Theo, nuevamente le bastó mirarle para responder a su pregunta.

Tú escuchaste…

Si- cortó el joven- un pésimo Ingles si me lo preguntas- se veía serio y desinteresando, como si aquello no le importase en lo absoluto.

¿Vamos a donde querías que te acompañase?- propuso la joven

No, he recordado que debo hacer algo

Entonces vamos a cenar.

No, iré a la sala común, ve tú. – contestó comenzado a caminar

Theo debes cenar, porque no me acompañas- pidió

No, ni siquiera tengo hambre.

Durante unos segundos caminaron sin decir nada, Theo parecía… parecía Theo, indiferente, callado, solo que no siempre era así con Daphne

Adiós Daphne- y dobló por el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

La chica le observó confundida.

Theo!- llamó- ¿iras al baile?

No, no me interesan esas cosas.- y luego se fue.

Pasó el cepillo sobre su cabello y se observó en el tocador del dormitorio. A su espalda todo era caos, la ropa iba de aquí allá, el cepillo, el rimel, el espejo de mano, todo. Las chicas se estaban peinando y maquillando y definitivamente estaban eufóricas. Pero ella era la excepción y no es que estuviera arrepentida de haber aceptado la invitación de Kasimir, no, de hecho el chico había ganado puntos, el problema era que su cita había probado algo al almuerzo que le había enfermado de tal forma que ahora se encontraba en enfermería y no podría salir de ahí hasta dos días mas, había sido algo realmente extraño ya que ninguno de sus amigos se enfermo.

Entonces Daphne ¿iras sola?- preguntó Millicent

La chica recompuso su postura, no iba a demostrar que estaba triste- por supuesto que si- y se puso de pie para verlas de frente- ¿acaso crees que Hogwarts debe perderse a una belleza como yo?- respondió altanera.

A Pansy se le cayó la cara, pero tanto Tracey Davis -compañera con la cual no había cruzado muchas palabras pero con quien esa noche compartirían mesa- como Millicent la observaron con fastidio.

Por favor Greengrass no presumas tu belleza con nosotras, que de la envidia podría destruir tu rostro de muñeca con una mano- bromeó Millicent

Ya quisieras Bulstrode- respondió

O podríamos arruinar tu vestido- agregó Davis

En tus sueños- y las tres chicas se echaron a reír.

Bien, yo me voy- anunció Pansy- te ves muy bella Daphne- comentó antes de salir, al parecer ese había sido su intento por hacer las paces.

Las jóvenes la observaron salir en silencio, todos en Slytherin sabían que Pansy Parkinson se había cruzado en el camino de las Greengrass y no era el intento de Parkinson por fastidiar a la menor de las hermanas lo que había causado controversia, lo jugoso del chisme había sido que la siempre tan compuesta Daphne había hecho arder el cabello de su compañera, mientras que el pequeño ángel de segundo año y con espíritu de Gryffindor, había sacado la víbora que llevaba dentro para llenar de moco murciélago a su atacante.

Supimos lo que paso con Pansy- comentó Millicent

y…- comentó retocándose el labial.

Estamos de tu parte- comentó Tracey.

Aquello si que la morena no se lo esperaba. Eso en Slytherin no ocurría, ¿compañerismo? Por favor ¿Cuándo una serpiente se había detenido ayudar a otra? Y si eso llegaba a ocurrir siempre era un juego de dos, como ella y Theo.

Pansy no es mala-continuó Davis- pero a veces incluso a nosotras nos hace sentir mal- confesó

Daphne observó sorprendida a su compañera, de Millicent con quien tenia una ligera amistad se lo esperaba, pero de Tracey Davis ¿la marimacho de Slytherin? Eso si que era una sorpresa.

No lo hice por ustedes- aclaró

Lo hiciste por tu hermana- completó Millicent- lo sabemos, pero al menos hiciste algo Daphne y eso habla bien de ti o al menos dice algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas. Somos serpientes Greengrass, no estatuas.

Son un par de patéticas, ese discurso me suena a Hufflepuff- fastidió sonriendo y un cojín paso peligrosamente cerca de su peinado.

Eres una perra Greengrass- bromeó Tracey

Eso si me suena mas a ti Davis- y las tres sonrieron, habían compartido un momento intimo y agradable entre las ellas, pero no estaban acostumbradas a ello y era mas fácil volver a las máscaras de indiferencia que usaban diariamente.

Ya es hora de salir- anunció Millicente y abandonaron el dormitorio.

Tanto Davis como Bulstrode salieron de la sala común al instante, pero Daphne se detuvo al ver a Theodore sentado en el sillón leyendo.

Aun puedes arrepentirte- habló la chica para llamar su atención

Theo volteo a verla y por unos instantes Daphne creyó ver sorpresa en ellos, pero luego, no fue capaz de reconocer que había en sus ojos.

¿Creí que el chico búlgaro te había plantado?- fastidió

No me plantó- explicó la chica- está enfermo y me ha avisado con anticipación. Pero yo he decidido ir de todas formas.

Pues que lo pases muy bien- dijo mirándola

Adiós Theo

Adiós Daphne – y luego de eso la chica salió rumbo al salón.

No se dio cuenta de cómo el chico la siguió con la mirada, ni de cómo lanzó el libro contra la pared de la sala común.

El baile comenzó bien, la apertura fue cómica, ver a Potter "bailando" fue algo que probablemente recordaría para siempre, sin embargo, lo que mas le gustó fue ver llegar a Granger del brazo de Krum, se veía hermosa y la cara de Pansy al verla fue algo que Daphne recordaría para toda su vida. Se giró para comentárselo a Theo, pero al hacerlo recordó que el chico no estaba ahí.

Luego pasaron a la mesa, la cual compartía con su hermana, con Millicent y con Tracey, y descubrieron que podían pedir el plato que quisieran y nuevamente se volteó para fastidiar al chico y recordó que este no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, todo se volvió aburrido cuando las brujas de Mcbeth comenzaron a tocar, Daphne quiso ir a bailar, pero se percató de que no tenia con quien y aunque un chico de Durmstrang le pidió una pieza, ella la rechazo, por que recordó que en otra parte del castillo había un chico de ojos azul profundo leyendo junto a la chimenea.

Y entonces tomó una decisión importante.

Corrió con los tacos por los pasillos de Hogwarts y entró rápidamente a la sala común de Slytherin, no había nadie ahí, los chicos de primer a tercer año que no habían sido invitados al baile, se habían retirado a sus cuartos, y los mayores no estaban ahí, solo se encontraba un chico pálido y delgado recargado contra una de las ventanas de la sala común.

¡Nott!- llamó sorprendiendo al muchacho

¡Daphne!-exclamó- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido

Ve a ponerte la estúpida tunica de gala que, sé, tienes en tu cuarto, por que te vendrás conmigo, al estúpido baile de navidad.- anunció jadeando por la carrera

¿Qué?- murmuró- ¿estas bien?- indagó preocupado.

Si.- aseguró la joven- solo ve arriba y cámbiate, ¡no me hagas perder más tiempo!

Creo que has enloquecido- sentenció el muchacho

Escúchame Nott- amenazó avanzando hacia él- y mírame muy bien, soy una de las chicas mas bellas de este vulgar colegio y te estoy exigiendo que me acompañes en la fiesta ¡no vas a decirme que no!- finalizó de una forma feroz

El muchacho la observó perplejo durante unos segundos

¿De verdad estas bien?

¡Ve arriba Nott!

Y ante la insistencia de la chica subió a su cuarto a cambiarse; al cabo de unos segundo bajo con la tunica de gala

¿segura de que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar

Y por primera vez en días Daphne supo que hacia lo correcto.

Si Nott, estoy muy bien- y tomó la mano del chico sin importar su consentimiento y lo arrastró hasta el gran salón.

Increíblemente Nott resultó ser un excelente bailarín, lo cual sorprendió a su amiga, bebieron ponche con entusiasmo, pero no lo suficiente para terminar en un deplorable estado de embriaguez, y bailaron y rieron toda la noche, incluso cuando ya varios de los asistentes se habían retirado.

Los chicos se Slytherin se sorprendieron cuando vieron a parecer a Daphne con Theodore de la mano, mas la pequeña rubia compañera de un chico de Ravenclaw no se sorprendió, lo supo antes que su hermana mayor y lo esperaba desde el comienzo de la fiesta.

Para cuando se tuvieron que retirar, casi nadie quedaba en el salón, Daphne había abandonado sus zapatos junto a la chaqueta de Theo y ya casi estaba amaneciendo.

Resultaste todo un bailarín Nott- bromeó la joven

Y tu resultaste toda una cenicienta, luego de las doce perdiste el encanto- fastidió el chico haciendo alusión a los pies descalzos de la muchacha.

¿Cuentos muggles Nott? Dudo que tu padre este orgulloso de ello.

Y yo dudo que tu madre esté orgullosa de ti "cenicienta"- rió el chico

Sh!- mandó a callar Daphne- ¿quieres despertar a todo Slytherin?

Nadie creería que soy yo riendo Greengrass- aseveró mientras tomaba la mano con que la chica le hacia callar.

Nadie creería que somos los dos chicos compuestos de Slytherin riendo como locos-y no pudieron reprimir la risa.

De pronto ambos se callaron y se observaron fijamente,

Me alegra haberte venido a buscar- confesó la chica- me he divertido contigo

Me alegra que vinieras por mi- y un silencio incomodó se hizo presente.

Buenas noches Daphne- Theodore acaricio el cabello de la chica y besó su frente. Era la primera vez que Daphne tenia a Theodore cerca y la primera vez que este la tocaba de un modo dulce y no brusco; por ello antes de que el chico se fuese esta le cogió de la tunica.

¿Por qué no me invitaste al baile?- soltó de pronto

El chico la observó durante unos segundos, indeciso ante que contestar.

No tuve el valor- reconoció- no fui capaz de hacerlo a tiempo.

Y antes de que este se lo esperara, Daphne le jalo hacia ella y lo besó.

Era el primer beso de ambos y fue suave y lento, un beso de chicos inexpertos.

La chica se separo sutilmente y le dio un besó corto por ultima vez, para luego mirarle a los ojos.

Buenas noches Theo- y desapareció en dirección a su habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quinto año**

La lechuza dejó suavemente el periódico y las cartas sobre la mesa, para luego recomponer el vuelo y desaparecer de la sala.

El hombre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa observó con recelo el periódico del día, fingiendo calma y tranquilidad estiró la mano y lo tomó.

La niña a su lado le observó disimuladamente, primero advirtió el nerviosismo al aparecer la lechuza, luego el miedo al coger el periódico y finalmente el pánico al momento de posar sus ojos sobre él. Había sido así todos los días luego de fin de curso, la bomba lanzada por Potter respecto a que el señor tenebroso había vuelto, no había sido bien recibida en su hogar; a pesar de que sus padres se empeñaran en aceptar la versión de "el profeta" y repitieran constantemente que eran solo mentiras, Daphne sabia que no era así, podía sentir y ver el miedo en los ojos de su padre, podía ver la misma duda que ella tenia ¿el señor oscuro había vuelto realmente?

¿Qué dice el periódico hoy? Padre- preguntó intentando sonar casual.

Nada cariño, solo boberías, ya sabes, "el profeta" ya no es lo que era antes.- contestó el hombre doblando el diario y dejándolo a un lado.

¿Hablan sobre Potter?- insistió

Si- respondió su padre notoriamente incómodo- ya sabes ese niño loco, ¡no puedo creer que haga todo esto por llamar la atención!

¿Crees que miente padre?- inquirió esta vez directamente- ¿crees que el que no debe ser nombrado no ha vuelto?- y la taza de té tembló en la mano del hombre antes de dejarla sobre el plato

¿Qué preguntas son esas Daphne?- reprochó su padre molesto- por supuesto que no creo nada de lo que diga ese niño, mientras las autoridades lo desmientan, yo no le creeré- aseguró

Pues las autoridades no me parecen fuentes muy confiables- rebatió- ¿Qué dicen tus amigos papá? ¿Qué dicen los Malfoy o los Nott por ejemplo? ¿Qué creen ellos?- soltó por fin.

¡Basta Daphne!- exclamó su padre dando un golpe a la mesa- no sé por que tocas este tema en el desayuno, no es agradable empezar así el día. Deja de creer las boberías de ese niño idiota, me escuchaste- y luego de eso lanzó la servilleta sobre la mesa y salió del comedor molesto.

La joven le observó en silencio, pero al retirar la vista, sus ojos se toparon con una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermana.

Discúlpalo mi vida- pidió su madre- pero ha tenido problemas en el trabajo últimamente, está muy cansado.-explicó.

La joven de ya quince años asintió con la cabeza.

Bien mis niñas hoy iré al callejón para comprar las cosas del colegio, en una semana volverán y no quiero que les falte nada ¿Quién viene conmigo?- preguntó la mujer poniéndose de pie.

Astoria buscó en su tunica y sacó un pergamino- es la lista de este año madre- y se la entregó

¿Y tu Daphne?- quiso saber la mujer. La chica observó a su madre algo despistada, no le había prestado atención.

Ella ira contigo mamá- se apresuró a contestar la rubia- no te preocupes.

Bien, alístate Daphne, no quiero demorar más- y salió del comedor dejando sola a las jóvenes.

¿A dónde la acompañaré?- quiso saber la morena

¿Se puede saber que te pasa Daphne?- exigió saber la menor.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida

¿Cómo de que hablo? Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando-reprendió- ¿Qué fue eso con papá? ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hablarle así? ¿Qué tienes ahí?- interrogó golpeando con el dedo índice la frente de su hermana- no puedes ser tan obvia Daphne, está bien saber que papá se relaciona con gente que antes estuvo al lado del que no debe ser nombrado, pero no puedes acusarlo de esa forma- reprochó bajando la voz- ¿Qué pretendías con eso?

La rubia estaba preocupada por su hermana, mientras que mayor de las Greengrass comenzaba a hartarse de toda esa situación.

Termina de una vez ¿si?- su mal humor, estado recurrente en ella durante ese verano, comenzaba a hacerse palpable - cometí un error ¿está bien?, no debí hacerle ver que sabia mas de lo que él cree, pero ya lo noté, no volverá a suceder- aseguró enojada.

La rubia la observó con el ceño fruncido, Daphne era su maestra, su modelo a seguir, pero durante esos meses se había comportando como una tonta- toda esto es por Nott- declaró la niña.

Y entonces la chica se ahogo con el té que bebía- ¿Qué?- exclamó cuando logró recuperarse- ¿Por qué sacas a Nott en todo esto?- quiso saber

¡Por favor! No soy estúpida- se defendió la niña- Nott no te ha escrito en todo este tiempo, no te ha llegado ni una sola carta y no sabes nada él. No se despidió de ti a fin de año y desde entonces que no sabes que ha sucedido con él- escupió

¿Qué sabes tú?- recriminó

¡Pues lo sé!- gritó la niña perdiendo los estribos- te conozco Daphne- e intentó calmarse- no sabes nada él y es por eso que estas así, tienes miedo ¿No? Tienes miedo de que todo lo que dice Potter sea verdad y que en realidad el señor tenebroso haya regresado, por que eso significaría que Nott se convertirá en uno de ellos.-argumentó

Y la mayor de las muchachas quiso mandar a su hermana al demonio por primera vez en su vida, pero luego la rabia se convirtió en angustia y estuvo a punto de romper a llorar como hacia tiempo que quería hacer; más, luego de unos segundos logró controlarse y aparentar tranquilidad.

Creo que estas leyendo demasiados libros de intriga Astoria, yo estoy bien- aseguró- y lo que suceda con Nott no es de mi incumbencia.- y se levantó

Pensé que eras mas valiente Daphne- la detuvo su hermana- pensé que estabas dispuesta a luchar por lo que quieres- reprochó

Y lo soy- afirmó altiva la morena

Pero Astoria negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma triste- si lo fueras, lucharías por Theodore sin importarte lo que vendrá.

Nadie ha dicho que eso sea lo que quiero- contradijo la morena.

Si no es eso ¿Qué Daphne?- inquirió su hermana.

La chica se quedo de pie sin saber que hacer ni decir, simplemente observando a Astoria con toda la furia que tenia contenida.

Si no ha escrito es por que Potter esta en lo cierto y lo sabes… Es inminente Daphne, los mortifagos también volverán- susurró- se acabó la vida como la conocíamos ¿acaso no sientes el miedo en papá?... es el destino de Nott y si lo quieres debieses aceptarlo o ayudarle a cambiarlo; pero no hay opciones para ser cobarde Daphne.- explicó

La morena se volteó y le dio la espalda a su hermana, no sabía controlar la furia que llevaba dentro.

Él no ha escrito Astoria, no soy yo quien rehuyó de la tarea, es él quien no me quiere ahí- confesó

¡Pues ese es otro cobarde!-exclamó enfadada- ¿vas a permitir que te trate así Daphne? ¿Vas a permitir que las cosas acaben así?- pero la aludida no respondió.- ¡sois unos grandísimos idiotas!-explotó y salio hecha una furia de la habitación

Daphne apretó los puños y sus uñas se encajaron en la piel provocando un sutil sangramiento, sorprendida por ello, extendió las manos y observó sus palmas manchadas en sangre. Eso era lo que iba a correr muy prontamente, ella sabia que el retorno del lord estaba cerca, la guerra se desataría de nuevo y no estaba segura de donde estaría ella, ni siquiera entendía el lugar que su familia ocupaba en todo esto ¿Qué estaba ocultando su padre?. Con decisión cerró fuertemente sus puños, sin importarle aumentar las heridas y es que por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba mancharse las manos de sangre, si esta valía la pena.

Sentada en el vagón del tren que la llevaría de vuelta al colegio sintió como este se ponía en marcha, como todos lo años, viajaba junto a los Slytherin y como siempre, no entendía porque lo hacia, no hablaba demasiado con Parkinson, detestaba a Malfoy, Zabini le agradaba ligeramente mas, Goyle y Crabbe ni siquiera contaban como seres humanos para ella y Millicent y Davis no estaban ahí, ¿talvez debiese buscarlas y salir de ese vagón? Y es que la conversación de Pansy sobre sus vacaciones en Venecia no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Si, si Parkinson, ya entendimos, tuviste una vacaciones "maravillosas"- fastidió Zabini imitando la voz de la chica- pero definitivamente eso no es importante… mi madre me comentó que este año las cosas van a cambiar en Hogwarts- anunció.

Entonces la conversación captó la atención de la morena de ojos celestes.

¿A que cosas te refieres Zabini?- preguntó hablando por primera vez.

¿Tu padre no te ha dicho nada Greengrass?- cuestionó algo sorprendido.

La chica se mordió el labio indecisa- no- terminó por confesar.

Pues según lo que me ha dicho mi madre, el Ministerio ha decidido introducir vigilancia al colegio, ya sabes para vigilar al viejo chiflado- explicó

¿Qué tipo de vigilancia?- quiso saber.

No lo sé, mi madre no suele retener bien esas cosas- comentó poniendo los ojos en blancos.

¿Tu sabes algo Draco?- preguntó Pansy

¿Y por que debería saber?- respondió el chico haciéndose el interesante.

Por que tu padre tiene la mano puesta sobre el ministerio ¿no?- atacó Daphne.

¿Envidiosa Greengrass?- contraatacó el rubio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

No fastidies Malfoy- contestó Blaise quitándole la varita que el rubio hacia girar entre sus manos- ¿sabes algo o no?- apremió

¡Dame eso Zabini!- exigió- lo único que sé es que ustedes dos- dijo apuntando a Daphne y Blaise- son unos idotas.

Y el aludido se hecho a reír- no sabes nada- aseguró- apuesto a que tu padre no le dijo nada al bebito Malfoy- fastidió

¡Cállate Zabini!- exclamó apuntándole con la varita- no tienes idea de cuantas cosas sé- desafió- estoy enterado de cosas que ni siquiera imaginas. Yo sé cosas que pueden cambiar el destino del mundo mágico- afirmó- aquí el único bebé eres tu, que siempre vas tras las faldas de tu mamá.

La chica de ojos celestes observó atenta al rubio, no le gustaban sus palabras, no le gustaban y le asustaban, por que una cosa era sospechar que sus temores eran ciertos y otra muy diferente confirmarlo con un desliz de Malfoy. Y es que Malfoy era un idiota, un estúpido al que su padre definitivamente no debía contarle nada, pero Malfoy siempre sabia más, siempre estaba al tanto de las acciones de su padre. Después de todo él debía ser un mortifago, él debía continuar con la tradición familiar, si el Lord regresaba él debía presentarse para servirle, igual que Theo, y su estomago se revolvió al pensar en todo eso, pero una idea un mas aterradora pasó por su cabeza ¿ella también debería presentarse?

Si tanto sabes, pues di de una vez que se trae el Ministerio con Hogwarts- desafió Blaise.

Draco rió con altanería y guardó su varita- pues deberás esperar a llegar para averiguarlo.

Daphne se levantó de su asiento algo pálida y atravesó el vagón.

¿Dónde vas?- quiso saber parkinson.

Al baño- contestó cerrando la puerta tras ella

¿Greengrass esta bien?- escuchó preguntar a Zabini con voz preocupada

¡OH déjala! De seguro esta así por que Nott la ha dejado- escucho responder a Malfoy y se alejo rápidamente de ahí.

Le faltaba un poco el aire y sus manos sudaban frío. Astoria tenía razón, no había lugar para los cobardes en esa historia y al pensar en su hermana se le oprimió el pecho. Astoria, su Astoria, su pequeña hermanita ¿Qué seria de ellas? ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan ilusos de encubrir el retorno del señor oscuro?... ¿Por qué todo se había tenido que desatar nuevamente? ¿Porque demonios le tocaba eso a ellos? ¡Eran niños! ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía? Ella era una niña aún, Astoria era muy pequeña para vivir aquello, Theodore, ¡su Theo! ¡Era un niño!, incluso Malfoy era aun un crío, ¿Por qué entonces se tenían que ver envueltos en ello?

Daphne abrió la puerta de uno de los vagones y al no ver a nadie dentro ingresó, con suavidad cerró la puerta y recargó su frente en ella suspirando pesadamente.

¿Greengrass?- y aquella voz fría que tanto conocía la asustó

¡Nott!- exclamó dando un brinco

El chico estaba sentado con los pies sobre el asiento, las rodillas recogidas y la espalda pegada a la puerta, por eso no le había visto. Se veía más pálido que antes, y su usual cabello corto era ahora un poco más largo, estaba más delgado, más ojeroso y aparentemente más alto.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico con desgano y atravesándola con una mirada fría.

Yo…- tartamudeó nerviosa- yo… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- cuestionó una vez logró reponerse del susto.- ¿Por qué no estas con los demás?

Quiero estar solo- declaró

La chica se quedo de pie unos segundos, sin saber que hacer ni decir, había olvidado por completo aquello que la había atormentado minutos atrás. Y es que volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo le había sentado como un golpe en el estomago, recordó el año anterior, recordó el baile, recordó la relación que había comenzado poco después, recordó sus besos torpes, sus manos frías, sus caricias bruscas, pero también recordó su ausencia, las cartas que jamás llegaron, la despedida que no se había dignado a darle y todo el miedo, la angustia, se volvió rabia.

¡Eres un imbécil Nott!- exclamó furiosa.

Me esperaba algo más como una maldición- comentó el joven volteando su rostro para no mirlar

¡No escribiste!- le reclamó- ¡no escribiste ni una maldita carta!

¿Debía hacerlo?- contestó con indiferencia el chico.

Al menos debiste dignarte a mandarme al demonio personalmente-increpó

El chico volteó a verla, con calma se sentó bien y luego se levantó mirándola a los ojos.- vete al demonio Greengrass- susurró duramente una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para intimidar a la joven- luego de eso volvió al asiento y a su posición inicial. - ¿te quedaras de pie ahí todo el día? Porque me molestas.- afirmó ante la reacción de la joven, quien no se podía mover, ni reaccionar.

El ha vuelto- aseguró la joven luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Theodore se hecho a reír de forma cínica- esa si es la Greengrass que yo conozco… - pero no fue capaz de seguir, él también estaba viviendo su propio tormento personal y Daphne lo supo al verlo tan demacrado- si- contestó una vez pudo reponerse- él ha vuelto.

Tu…tu…tu ya…-murmuró

NO- la cortó el chico- no lo soy- y se levantó la maga del antebrazo izquierdo, dejando ver la piel pálida de su brazo delgado- este… este es el año para prepararme- confesó

No me importa- anunció la chica de pronto.

El muchacho frente a ella la observó perplejo, pero luego se levantó cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo.

¡NO SE TRATA DE TI GREENGRASS!- gritó- ¡NO SE TRATA DE QUE YO SEA UNO DE ELLOS, SE TRATA DE MUERTE, SE TRATA DE ASESINAR PARA SOBREVIVIR, SE TRATA DE LA GENTE VA A MORIR!- exclamó fuera de si

Daphne sacó su varita y la puso sobre el pecho del chico.- suéltame Nott – exigió

El chico observó la varita y rió divertido- ¿Qué me vas a hacer Greengrass?- inquirió soltándola- ¿también harás arder mi cabello?- y antes de que pudiera alejarse la chica le dio una bofetada.

No me subestimes Nott, ¡jamás me subestimes! – amenazó

Theo la observó sorprendido tocándose la mejilla.- personas inocentes van a morir, muggles, sangresucias, las cosas van a cambiar Greengrass, y yo seré un asesino.- susurró con pánico

Daphne se alejó de él asustada, Theo parecía un demente, ese definitivamente no era el chico introvertido e inteligente que había conocido, no era su Theo frío e indiferente, ese que tenia en frente era el proyecto de su padre, la sombra del señor Nott.

No tienes por que serlo Theo- aseguró negando con la cabeza- déjame estar contigo- pidió

Pero él negó- no lo entiendes Daphne, no lo entiendes.- murmuró

No Theo, eres tú quien no lo entiende- expresó con dolor y salió de ahí dándole la espalda.

Tras ella escuchó la puerta cerrarse con violencia y luego el sonido del cristal cayendo en mil pedazos.

Ahí en ese vagón, ahí con la sombra del chico que había conocido, Daphne lo entendió, la guerra pronto se desataría y esto no era más que el tiempo de paz antes de la tempestad. Aquella gente que había visto en el Londres Muggle cuando su padre la había llevado una vez, iba a morir, sus compañeros de colegio sangresucias también, quienes lucharan contra el lord, todos ellos iba a morir. El problema era que aun no entendía donde estaba ella en esa guerra, donde estaba su familia, ¿Por qué su padre le temía al lord? ¿Ellos también debían morir? La cara de su hermana se vino a su mente y luego la de Theo, tal vez debían morir, pero Daphne había comprendido dos cosas: ella no iba a servir al lord, pero si debía matar para salvar a quienes quería, lo iba hacer. Por que la guerra no se trataba de valores, la guerra se trataba de sobrevivir.


	8. Chapter 8

La fotografía de Bellatrix Lestranger destacaba sobre el papel y el titular "fuga desde Azkaban" decoraba la espeluznante noticia.

¿No habías leído el diario?- preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Dio un brinco sobresaltada y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa de la bibliotecaria- Me has asustado Alexander- reprendió volteándose.

El chico sonrió divertido y besó con sutileza a la joven.- lo siento- susurró- es sólo que me llamó la atención que no hubieses leído eso.

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el periódico- no tenia idea ¿Cómo puede ser posible?- cuestionó más para si misma.

No lo sé- negó el chico apesadumbrado- a veces siento que las cosas no son como nos dicen- confesó

La muchacha le miró algo apenada y tuvo que reprimir su mirada de sarcasmo, Alexander era guapo y muy inteligente, pero definitivamente no era para nada intuitivo, nada que ver con…pero detuvo su pensamientos en ese momento, no quería pensar en él.

Las cosas no son como nos dicen Alex- contestó intentando apartar aquel rostro de su mente- son peores- y le dio la espalda para caminar hacia los estantes.

No te pasas muy seguido por la biblioteca ¿Qué buscas?- cambió de tema el joven

DCAO, necesito aprender lo que la boba de Umbridge no nos enseña- explicó la chica buscando entre los miles de libros el ejemplar que necesitaba.

Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, por acompañar a la señorita de malas palabras.- dijo una voz tras el chico.

Daphne se giró y se encontró con su compañera de casa ¿De donde había aparecido?- No fastidies Bulstrode- bromeó

No es cierto- rió la matona de Slytherin- pero que no te escuchen los demás o en realidad le quitaran puntos al aguilucho este.-apuntó de forma despectiva.

¿Y a mi porque?- reclamó el joven de séptimo año.

Por idiota Dunstan- y se fue riendo.

Daphne no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de desconcierto de su acompañante.

No deberías reír cuando tus amigos me llaman así- reprochó el joven

Vamos, no seas grave, solo nos ha advertido que hay mas serpientes por aquí. Así que es mejor que me vaya- anunció tomando el libro que necesitaba. No le gustaba toparse con sus compañeros de casa mientras estaba con Alexander, de todos ellos Bulstrode era la más educada.

Espérame afuera ¿si? - pidió el chico- Ya casi terminaba mi tarea.- y agregó ojos de cachorro.

La morena sonrió enternecida, Dunstan era un chico dulce- Está bien.- y se retiró del pasillo.

Daphne salía con Alexander Dunstan desde hacia dos meses pero estaban juntos oficialmente desde apenas una semana. El chico pertenecía a Ravenclaw y estaba en su último año, era guapo, castaño, de facciones masculinas y muy inteligente. Toda una celebridad en su casa y todo lo que una chica como Daphne merecía, juntos eran perfectos, envidiables y admirables; pero Daphne no era la chica perfecta que todos solían ver, Daphne era mas, siempre había sido mas que eso y solo ÉL lo había visto, Dunstan eran la fachada perfecta, pero no lo que la joven quería y necesitaba. Por eso le utilizaba, le utilizaba para olvidar que en una parte del castillo había un idiota ignorándola, le utilizaba para que hiciera sus deberes mientras ella gastaba su tiempo aprendiendo cosas que jamás aprendería en Hogwarts, le utilizaba para que le enseñara aquello que aun no conocía, le utilizaba para mentirse a si misma, le utilizaba para sentir que seguía siendo el centro del universo.

Y es que Daphne había crecido, había madurado, había entendido el peligro que se avecinaba, pero Daphne seguía siendo Daphne: ególatra, vanidosa, orgullosa, y ahora, dolida. Porque ÉL se había atrevido a ignorarla por segunda vez en su vida, ÉL se había atrevido a usarla y luego dejarla, ÉL se había atrevido a colarse en su interior, a romper barreras, a descubrir lo que nadie había visto y a volverla vulnerable.

Ella no había corrido a olvidar en los brazos del perfecto Alexander Dunstan, había sido ÉL quien la había empujado a ello.

Hizo los trámites necesarios para sacar el libro de la biblioteca y le guardó en la mochila.

Deberías tener mas cuidado- la muchacha levantó la vista y se encontró con Blaise Zabini.

¿Qué tal Blaise?- preguntó sin interés alguno

Bien Greengrass, gracias. Pero no te hablé para hacer vida social- reconoció siendo demasiado sincero- ten cuidado con tu novio Daphne- anunció serio.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó confundida.

Daphne, procura que Nott no te vea con Dunstan ¿si? Realmente no quiero saber que puede suceder si se entera que estas saliendo con ese chico-explicó

La chica rodó los ojos, llevaba dos meses saliendo con Alexander y ya Malfoy, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Davis y ahora Zabini le habían hecho la misma advertencia ¿Por qué todos pensaban que ÉL se lo tomaría mal?

No conoces a Nott, Zabini- y decir ese nombre le hizo sentir que algo en su estomago quemaba-definitivamente tiene cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse- aseguró

No Daphne- negó el chico con la cabeza- eres tu quien ya no conoce a Nott, ¿o pensabas que tus anteriores citas fueron a dar a enfermería por casualidad?

La chica se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras del chico, ¿Cómo sabia eso él? desde que habían comenzado el año algunos chicos de Slytherin le habían invitado a salir, mas no logró a concretar ninguna de aquellas salidas puesto que siempre terminaban en enfermería por algún u otro motivo y luego nunca mas volvían a hablarle. Excepto Dunstan, el único que pertenecía a otra casa y el único que le había llamado la atención de verdad.

¿Qué insinúas Blaise?- quiso saber

No insinúo nada Greengrass, solo te estoy advirtiendo, no creo que quieras ver a Dunstan en enfermería.- y tras eso se fue.

La chica le observó alejarse con duda ¿acaso ÉL había atacado a los otros chicos?... ¡_NO!-_se dijo a si misma, ÉL jamás haría algo así, no el chico indiferente y frío que ella conocía.

Ya estoy listo ¿vamos?- la sorprendió Alexander.

La joven alejó cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza y asintió-Claro- y ambos salieron juntos rumbo al gran comedor.

¿Para que quieres el libro de DCAO?- preguntó el chico

Ya te lo dije, Umbridge es una inútil- explicó

De todas formas el libro que tomaste es muy avanzado, no creo que seas capaz de entenderlo-comentó

Y Daphne rodó los ojos, odiaba hacer el papel de boba, odiaba que Alexander pensara que lo era ¿Cómo podía ser que no se diese cuenta de que era mucho mas que una cara bonita?- es cierto- terminó por darle la razón, mientras le sonreía falsamente. Alexander no era ÉL, tenia que recordarlo a menudo.

El chico la abrazó y tomándola por sorpresa la arrinconó suavemente en el pasillo.

Te he dicho que eres hermosa- susurró

La chica sonrió con tristeza, en realidad podía ver cariño en los ojos del joven.

Eres un gran chico Alexander- y no mentía cuando lo decía.

El joven la besó suavemente y con delicadeza, Daphne le devolvió el beso pero no pudo evitar sentirse miserable. Cada vez que le besaba, cada vez que le abrazada, pensaba en otra persona, era inevitable para ella compararlos, Alexander era suave y delicado, ÉL era torpe, brusco, inexperto y mucho mas frío.

¿Por qué tienes tantos deseos de aprender artes oscuras Daphne? ¿No creerás lo que dice Potter o si?- preguntó el chico separándose de ella.

Daphne quitó su vista para ocultar la verdad, más cuando lo hizo vio algo que heló la sangre.

¿Qué ocurre bonita? Te haz puesto pálida- afirmó preocupado el joven

Nada-mintió

Alexander se volteó, pero no se encontró con nada ni con nadie.

¿Estas segura de que estas bien?-volvió a preguntar.

Si- aseguró la chica algo molesta- estoy bien Alexander.

El joven no se enteró de que Daphne se había topado con unos ojos azules fríos, observándola fijamente y que luego con desinterés se habían marchado.

No te enojes- intentó abrazarla el chico

No es necesario, estoy bien.- rechazó

Alexander quiso reprochar, la morena siempre se comportaba así de fría y distante con él, pero no llegó a hacerlo, ya que cuando se disponía a tomar a la chica del brazo alguien lo cogió de la tunica y lo golpeo.

¡Theodore!- el nombre convertido en un grito salió de su garganta antes de que pudiese pensarlo, el moreno había aparecido de la nada, tomándola por sorpresa y ahora estaba sobre Dunstan golpeándolo con odio

¡Suéltalo Nott!- gritó sorprendida y a la vez desesperada- ¡suéltalo ya!... ¡DETENTE!- exigió, pero el chico parecía poseído, estaba completamente cegado y golpeaba al castaño sin permitirle defenderse, lo golpeaba con furia, con odio y con fuerza, una fuerza que nadie habría pensado podría surgir de ese chico delgaducho.

¡Ya basta!- y lo cogió de la tunica para detenerlo pero el chico se deshizo de ella como si de una muñeca se tratase. Daphne se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared y cayó al suelo.

Al ver aquello Theodore quedó congelado, horrorizado de si mismo y de lo que estaba haciendo ¿desde cuando perdía el control así? -¡Greengrass!- exclamó levantándose para ayudarla, pero aquel descuido sirvió para que Alexander le diese un golpe y lo mandara de lleno al suelo.

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa chico?- exclamó el mayor golpeándolo en el estómago con una patada

La chica observó desde el suelo la escena atónita ¿desde cuando Theodore se comportaba como un animal? Ese definitivamente no era el chico indiferente que ella conocía.

El Slytherin cogió de las piernas al Ravenclaw y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, pero antes de poder cogerlo, el chico se abalanzo sobre él dispuesto a golpearlo.

No lo toques- murmuró la chica con la varita en alto y apuntando a su novio

Recordando que ella se encontraba ahí, ambos se detuvieron.

¡¿Qué?-exclamó anonadado el mayor de los chicos.

No lo toques- repitió amenazadoramente.

Theodore esbozó una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia y aprovechó para levantarse y cogerlo con fuerza de la tunica, levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo.

¡No te acerques a Greengrass otra ves!- gruñó - ¡NO TE QUIERO VER CON ELLA!-exigió estrellándolo contra la pared y dejándolo caer

¿Quien te crees?- farfulló el aludido intentando ponerse de pie.

Vete de aquí Alexander- pidió la chica levantándose algo aturdida ya que se había golpeado la cabeza con fuerza- vete por favor.

¿Qué?- inquirió el chico confundido.- no te dejaré sola con este loco- y se acercó al moreno con la varita en alto.

¿Quieres más Dunstan?- amenazó Theodore sacando su varita también

Deteneos ya- rogó la joven- vete Alexander… vete- apremió al ver que este no se movía.

¿Qué te sucede Daphne? Vas a defenderlo acaso- reclamó

¡Si!- exclamó la chica ya exasperada y apuntándole con la varita. Se sentía mal, estaba mareada y para colmo debía lidiar con esa situación. Theodore bajó su varita y la observó con arrogancia -¡Vete!- ordenó sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a Nott.

¡Estas loca Daphne!- exclamó el Ravenclaw anonadado- ¡AMBOS ESTAN LOCOS!- y salio de ahí cojeando y apretándose la nariz para que dejara de sangrar.

La chica bajó su varita y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, pero inesperadamente Theodore se abalanzó sobre ella y la pegó a la pared.

¡ERES UNA ZORRA!- insultó golpeando con furia la pared.- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA QUE SE REVUELCA CON EL PRIMERO QUE SE LE CRUZA! ¡ERES UNA CUALQUIERA GREENGRASS!-y Daphne lo calló con un cachetada que le dio vuelta la cara.

Theo se llevó la mano a la mejilla y luego se giró para observar a la chica. Daphne tragó saliva y se plantó altiva, nunca antes había temido del chico que tenía en frete ¿Qué había pasado con él para que cambiara tanto? Sin embargo, jamás se esperó que Theodore la cogiera del cabello y le besara a la fuerza y con brusquedad. Fue un beso agresivo, bruto, mezclado con sangre, pero aun así, el corazón de Daphne comenzó a latir alocadamente, le tenia de nuevo junto a ella, tenia de nuevo, su atención, su presencia, su interés.; Volver a sentir sus labios, volver a tenerle cerca, volver a sentir sus manos apretando con furia su cintura y su cabello, volver a sentir su aroma, era mucho mas de lo que la chica había esperado volver a sentir y no quería volver a perder eso nunca mas.

Alejó al chico de un empujón y volvió a darle una cacheta.

Si yo soy una zorra Nott, ¡TU ERES UN CELOSO!- le gritó en la cara, pero luego le cogió de la tunica y le volvió a besar, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que el chico la aparto bruscamente y se alejó del lugar.

La chica se quedó de pie, perpleja, sintiéndose frágil y patética una vez más. Se pegó a la pared y se dejó caer ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Esto no está bien- susurró y se cubrió la cara.

Había cosas tan importantes como el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado, el peligro que todos corrían, la inminente guerra, la fuga de los mortífagos de Azkaban; pero ella estaba ahí, sintiéndose desarmada por un chiquillo de casi dieciséis años, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir ahora que el muy idiota se había dignado a prestarle atención.

Pero ese idiota no era así, ese idiota jamás habría golpeado a un chico, ese idota jamás habría perdido el control. Daphne sabía que Theodore era algo iracundo, pero él jamás perdía el control, nadie era lo suficientemente interesante para sacarlo de sus cabales. Tal vez, él también se había convertido en otra persona, ¿Cuándo ella dejó de sentirse la reina del mundo? ¿Cuándo él se convirtió en una bestia?

Al parecer a aquel músculo que tenía en su pecho y que latía con fuerza le importaba más lo que ÉL desataba en ella que cualquier guerra.

Permaneció sentada en aquel pasillo durante varios minutos, se permitió sentirse miserable, se permitió sentir confusión por no entender del todo a Theodore y a ella misma, se permitió sentir miedo por lo que se venia, se permitió cuestionarse aquello que sentía por él, se permitió flaquear en sus convicciones; pero eso solo mientras estuvo en el suelo, porque una vez se levantó salió echa un huracán del pasillo del cuarto piso, bajo hasta la entrada del castillo y salió.

¿Dónde iba? No tenia idea, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Buscar a Theodore, ¿Para que? para entender, ¿Por qué? Porque si estaba con él se sentía capaz de enfrentar cualquier lucha; ¿Por qué nuevamente? Porque era una boba cría de quince años dominada por sus idiotas hormonas.

Caminó por los jardines hacia el oeste, pasó junto a la cabaña del bobo Semi-gigante y se internó en el bosque. Nunca había estado ahí, jamás había cruzado ese limite, pero sabia que él estaría ahí, le había visto internarse mas de una vez y él mismo le había dicho que el bosque era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de Hogwarts. Caminó por el sendero sin importarle nada y sin miedo, era ignorante respecto a castigos por lo que estaba haciendo, así que no le importaba, no obstante, cuando el sol se escondió por completo y se vio en vuelta en la oscuridad aun sin hallarle, comenzó a temer. Gracias a merlín a los pocos minutos le vio, estaba sentando en la hierba con la mano alzada, parecía acariciar algo, mas Daphne no veía nada.

El sonido de sus pasos la delató y el chico se volteó alarmado, pero al ver que se trataba de ella abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó con agilidad.

Había preparado un discurso mientras caminaba y despotricaba contra el mundo, le diría que era un mal nacido, le reprocharía lo sucedido minutos antes, le reprocharía su actitud de los últimos meses, le exigiría una explicación y le dejaría muy en claro que ella no era cualquier chica. Más cuando abrió la boca algo muy diferente salió de ella:

Déjame estar contigo.- sonó a suplica y Daphne se odio por ello, eso no era lo que tenia en mente.

Al parecer él tampoco se lo esperaba, por que su cara de asombro pasó a una de desconcierto e incredulidad.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó perplejo.

Caminando Nott ¿me ves acaso con una escoba?- contestó sarcástica

Theodore le dirigió una mirada confusa, pero solo duro unos instantes, luego volvió a su expresión seria e indiferente.

Vete Greengrass, no entiendo que haces acá- y se volvió hacia el mismo punto donde Daphne le había visto alzar la mano.

¿Quién te crees Nott?- replicó ofendida y subiendo el tono de su voz- no eres nadie para hacer lo que hiciste allá arriba, pero sobre todo ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA IGNORAR…

¡CUIDADO!- el joven se abalanzó sobre ella y la lanzó al suelo junto a él.

¡¿Por qué HICISTE ESO?-gritó indignada

No grites aquí-ordenó severo sin levantar la voz- haz asustado al thestral, por poco y te mata.

¿De que demonios hablas? ¡Aquí no hay nada!- pero una bandada de lechuzas se elevó y salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones. Daphne se cubrió la cabeza, mientras que Theodore se posicionó sobre ella para protegerla.

El bosque esta lleno de criaturas, que tu no las veas no significa que no existan- reprendió molesto el joven una vez pasó el peligro.

¿Qué demonios es un thesrtr….thestrel… thestlar?

Thestral- corrigió- es un animal que no puedes ver y aunque lo vieras no te gustaría- explicó

La chica se incorporó pero permaneció en el suelo al igual que el chico frente a ella, el cual se veía molesto.

¿Por qué no puedo verlo?-inquirió curiosa.

Porque no has visto morir a nadie.

¿Y tu le ves?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Si- respondió sin poder sostenerle más la mirada

Daphne se quedó en silencio intentando digerir la respuesta.

Porque no vuelves al castillo con tu novio perfecto- desafió el joven girándose para no verla.-este no es lugar para ti, vuelve al castillo, vuelve con el héroe de tus cuentos de hadas Greengrass.

La chica permaneció desconcertada unos segundos ante esa actitud.- no me gustan los cuentos de hadas- respondió por fin- prefiero las historias de terror.

Y el chico se volteó confundido, por unos segundos Daphne pensó que quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo.

Déjame estar contigo- volvió a pedir, esta vez, segura de sus palabras.

¿Y Dunstan?- reprochó el joven.

Estoy aquí, no allá.

No- contestó sin dudarlo

¿Por qué?- quiso saber acongojada- ¿Por qué?

El joven se levantó y la chica adivinó que nuevamente le dejaría sola. De modo que antes de que pudiese huir le cogió de la tunica- esta vez no vas a huir, hazme frente Nott, respóndeme como un hombre.-retó

El chico esbozó una sonrisa irónica- soy un crío y soy un cobarde, por eso no puedo estar contigo.

No me importa- contestó sin pensarlo.

No, no entiendes.- aseguró- no se trata de lo que a ti te importa, ni siquiera se trata de lo que a mi me importa, se trata de él, de lo que debo ser, de lo que no quiero ser- reveló.

¿Es tu guerra Theo?- atacó la joven- ¿son estos tus ideales?

Theodore permaneció inmóvil frente a ella con los ojos pegados en el piso, se veía abatido, y varios años mayor de lo que era.

Nada de esto me interesa- confesó conteniéndose- me dan lo mismo los Muggles, no me interesa la pureza de sangre, me importa menos que un knut si Potter vive o muere, solo quiero vivir.- y la joven supo que de haber podido habría gritado, blasfemado y golpeado todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

¿Entonces por que permites esto?- inquirió enojada- ¿Por qué te dejas?

¡Porque mi padre me ha obligado! ¡Es lo que debo hacer!- exclamó sin poder contenerse mas y provocando que algunos animales alrededor se alteraran. La morena se encogió al acto recordado lo sucedido con las lechuzas, pero nada parecido sucedió, en cambio se encontró con Theodore mucho mas cerca que antes y mirándola de un modo que no supo interpretar.

Tú no conoces a mi padre Daphne, tú no conoces al señor Nott- y la chica percibió el pánico y el rencor en la voz del chico.

¿Qué podría hacer si no cumples?- cuestionó sin saber si era lo correcto.

Theo extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla- ellos, los thestrals, son horrendos, pero demasiado delicados en el interior; tú eres hermosa- y la chica experimentó una sensación extraña al escuchar esas palabras- pero tarde o temprano terminaras tan podrida como yo.

No me importa- reafirmó.

El chico sonrió macabramente y se alejó-Podrirte no es lo peor

Entonces qué, ¿Qué es peor? ¿Qué te hara tu padre si no te conviertes en un mortífago?-exigió saber, pero no se esperó que Theodore se acercara a ella como quien asecha a su presa, y la atrajera con violencia, tomándole de la nuca-Él me matara- susurró sobre sus labios como un demente- y te matara si estas conmigo… así como mató a mi madre.

Un frío escalofriante recorrió a Daphne, quien le observó horrorizada y lo entendió todo, entendió a Theo, entendió la muerte de la madre del chico, entendió sus miedos, entendió su forma de ser, ¡Theodore había visto morir a su madre a manos de su propio padre!

El joven le soltó sin mirarle, sintiéndose descubierto al haberle confesado su mayor secreto

La muerte vale la pena- comentó abrumada- cuando estas dispuesto a dar tu vida.

¿Tu la darías?-inquirió el chico.

Por ti y por Astoria- contestó sin pensarlo, tomándose por sorpresa a si misma.

Yo no-reveló caminando en círculos- Quiero aprender, quiero estudiar, y para ello necesito estar vivo.

La joven bajó la vista y se topó con sus manos, inmediatamente recordó aquella mañana en el comedor de su casa.

¿Eres capaz de matar Theodore?- la pregunta salió de su Garganta, antes de pensarlo, antes de entenderla si quiera.

El joven emitió una carcajada falsa.- soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

Yo no- afirmó segura.

Un silencio incomodó se apropió del lugar.

Tu eres inteligente, algo idearas, solo no permitas que te marquen y sobrevive Theodore, por lo que mas quieras sobrevive- Daphne se acercó a él y al comprobar que este no se alejaba acarició su mejilla.

¿Y si el intenta acabar con migo? ¿Y si te arriesgo a que acaben contigo?- replicó dejándose acariciar.

Yo hare lo que tu no puedes, porque el infierno vale la pena- susurró acercándose a su rostro- vale la pena si te vas conmigo- y le besó.


	9. Chapter 9

Una explosión, cientos de pies corriendo por la casa, unas cuantas risas, las pisadas en la escalera, un estruendo y un grito desgarrador.

Daphne hubiese querido que aquello fuese un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, pero cuando despertó con el grito de su hermana resonando por la casa, su agitado corazón le dijo que, por desgracia, no lo era.

Tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y se levantó ágilmente a la vez que su puerta era tirada con una explosión. Tres figuras negras y encapuchadas irrumpieron violentamente en su habitación.

¡expelliarmus!- fue lo primero que gritó tomando desprevenido a uno de los mortifagos.

¡desmaius!- continuó repitiendo lo primero que se le venia a la cabeza- ¡confundus! ¡confringo!... ¡protego!- y un escudo protector le permitió protegerse de un hechizo del único mortífago que permanecía de pie.

¡AAH!- el gritó de dolor proveniente de la habitación de Astoria le hizo perder la concentración a la chica y el escudo desapareció.

¡avada kedavra!- conjuró la figura negra y la joven alcanzó a moverse para que no le tocara.

¡ebublio!- gritó y la habitación se llenó de burbujas que se concentraron entorno al mortífago. Daphne aventajada por aquella ser su casa y conocerla de memoria, logró salir de la habitación y correr hacia la de Astoria.

Nublada por el miedo, no se percató de las figuras que avanzaban por la escalera, de la puerta arrancada en la habitación de sus padres, ni del mortífago que la seguía.

¡EXPULSO!- gritó desesperada y el hombre que torturaba a su hermana salió disparado por el aire, estrellándose con la pared. Astoria calló al suelo como si de un juguete se tratara, otro hombre yacía en el suelo y Daphne supuso que su hermana le había aturdido, pero antes de que pudiese acercarse a ella alguien la cogió de la camisa de dormir y le estrelló contra la pared. La joven se golpeó con fuerza en el cuadro que había ahí y sintió como el cuerpo de la figura se pegaba a ella y la cogía violentamente del cabello.

Que lástima que no podamos divertirnos con la presa-dijo una voz rasposa al tiempo que la toqueteaba

Daphne se resistió y levantó la vista asqueada, unos ojos negros la observaron antes de detenerse y poner la varita en su cuello.

Con cautela empuñó la varita en su manó libre- ¡Expulso!- se apresuró a decir, pero su hechizo sólo hizo retroceder unos centímetros al hombre, este la observó con burla y se abalanzó sobre ella-¡niña boba!

¡DEMAUIS!- y el hombre calló desmayado al suelo.

Daphne buscó con la vista de adonde había provenido el hechizo y se encontró con Astoria incorporándose, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó asustada, pero antes de que la rubia pudiese responderle dos figuras mas habían irrumpido en el cuarto.

¡FIATO DURI!- exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo y un escudo mas poderoso que el_ protego_ las cubrió.

No durará mucho- declaró la morena- no somos tan fuerte como para mantenerlo, tu ve por el bajo, yo iré por el gordo- explicó.

El avada kedravra convocado por uno de los mortífagos logró romper el escudo y ambas chicas se separaron antes de que el hechizo lograra alcanzarlas.

¡Impedimenta!- exclamó la morena.- ¡inmobilus!- pero ninguno dio a su adversario.

¡desmaius!... ¡expulso!...¡petificus totalus!- escuchó gritar a su hermana y luego un ruido sordo como de alguien cayendo, por lo que supuso que la rubia le había dado al mortífago. Pero este descuido permitió que su adversario le atacara.

¡CRUCIO!- y la maldición le golpeó con fuerza lanzándola al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Nunca en su vida había experimentado aquel dolor, era como si cada parte de su cuerpo estuviese rompiéndose en mil pedazos, era un dolor agobiante e insoportable. Daphne gritó desesperada, pero el hechizo no duró mucho ya que su hermana acudió en su ayuda expulsando al hombre y estrellándole contra la pared.

Daphne se desplomó en el suelo casi sin fuerzas, y aunque su hermana había detenido ya el hechizo aun le dolía todo de forma insoportable. Y pensar que Astoria, su hermanita había pasado por eso antes.

¡protego!- conjuró la rubia y se acercó a su hermana.- levántate Daphne- rogó- no le he aturdido, no soy tan fuerte, levántate Daphne- pidió a la vez que se preparaba a atacar al hombre que ya se levantaba.

¡impedimenta!-exclamó desapareciendo el escudo.

Pero el hombre esquivó el hechizo y de un salto se levantó- ¡CRUCIO!- se apresuró a decir y el hechizo alcanzó a Astoria quien calló al suelo junto a su hermana.

Daphne observó con horror la escena y tanteo el suelo, pero su varita no estaba, reuniendo fuerzas logró incorporarse y coger la varita que estaba unos centímetros mas allá. Con la varita en la mano se levantó y apuntó al hombre.

No había tenido tiempo de pensar que hacían ellos ahí, ni porque parecían tan dispuestos a matarlas, tampoco había tenido tiempo de pensar en el entrenamiento de los últimos meses, había olvidado todo, todos los hechizos, todas las tácticas, todo, ni siquiera recordó a Theodore. Pero ahí en ese minuto viendo a su hermana retorcerse en el suelo, solo pensó con odio, con odio a ese hombre que atacaba a Astoria, con furia, con crueldad, con sed de venganza y antes de que pudiese pensar en los valores la maldición salió de su boca.

¡CRUCIO!- para su horror personal, el hombre calló al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Daphne le observó en el suelo sufriendo y lejos de sentirse despiadada sintió poder, poder y satisfacción, ese hombre había atacado a su hermana, a su pequeña hermana, le había atacado a ella, ese hombre merecía sufrir, merecía retorcerse en el suelo, por el daño echo a Astoria, por el daño echo a ella, merecía el dolor y no paró de torturarlo a pesar de sus gritos.

Astoria se incorporó con dificultad y se encontró con su hermana observando con odio al hombre que se retorcía bajo el hechizo de su varita, se le hizo una escena horripilante, pero no fue capaz de detenerla, Daphne parecía en trance. Estaba en el suelo como espectadora principal de ese horrible espectáculo, pero no le importo, no le importó descubrir que su hermana no tenía escrúpulos, que no tenía un límite valórico, no le importó, ni esa noche, ni nunca.

¡Finite Encántatem!- el hombre calló al suelo inconsciente y Daphne sintió como el hechizo acababa de golpe. Acto seguido algunas de las figuras en el suelo desaparecieron y solo quedaron el mortífago torturado y aquel al que Astoria había logrado petrificar.

Una mujer de unos veintidós años estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sostenía su varita en alto y observaba horrorizada a Daphne.

Lo torturaste- murmuró absorta.

La aludida se volteó hacia ella con la varita en alto y cubriendo a Astoria con su cuerpo.

¡Y lo usare contra ti si no desaparecen!- amenazó como loca.

¡Soy auror!- explicó la mujer y mostró la placa en su tunica. La joven observó con desconfianza a la mujer y bajó su varita.

Le has torturado- acusó la mujer ingresando a la habitación y petrificando al hombre quien comenzaba a recobrar el sentido.

¡Atacó a Astoria!- se defendió- ¡la estaba torturando!

Astoria se apresuró a abrazar a su hermana.- estoy bien- le susurró débilmente.

No, no estas bien- aseguró exaltada- nada esta bien ¿Por qué estaban aquí?- exigió saber.

No lo sé- respondió sincera la auror- hemos acudido al llamado- explicó

Debes revisar a Astoria- ordenó Daphne sentando a su hermana en la cama- debes ver que este bien ¡ESE HOMBRE LA TORTURÓ! ¡LA TORTURARON DOS VECES ESTA NOCHE!

Cálmate- pidió la rubia.

Hazle caso a tu hermana, cálmate- ordenó la mujer y tomó a Daphne para sentarla sobre la cama también.- dime que sucedió- exigió la mujer mientras la dejaba para revisar a Astoria.

No lo sé- confesó la morena intentado serenarse- desperté con el gritó de Astoria, tomé mi varita y tres mortífagos entraron a mi cuarto, batallé con ellos y logre eludirlos. Llegue aquí…- en ese momento la voz se le quebró- uno de ellos estaba torturando a mi hermana, lo ataqué, pero no me di cuenta que uno me seguía y logró atacarme, entonces Asty me defendió y juntas los atacamos y derribamos a dos pero luego aparecieron dos mas, entonces… no recuerdo bien- confesó acongojada-…solo recuerdo a ese hombre torturándome y luego torturando a mi hermana…debes revisarla, la atacaron dos veces- repitió como loca.

Ella esta bien- aseguró la mujer sacando una botellita de su tunica- bebe esto- pidió a la rubia- solo esta débil- explicó.

Merlín- murmuró Daphne, estaba tiritando.

¿Cómo están?- peguntó una voz desde la puerta.

La mujer se volteó y asintió con la cabeza- ellas están bien Kingsley- informó

Bien Tonks, no tenemos mucho tiempo, deben desaparecer ahora, Greengrass nos ha dicho que tiene un lugar donde ir, así que ayúdale a recoger sus cosas- ordenó y luego de eso se fue.

La joven mujer se dirigió a Daphne y comenzó a revisarla.

Estoy bien- aseguró molesta- me preocupan mis padres.

Ellos están bien, al parecer se centraron en ustedes dos, querían matarlas- explicó- ahora déjame revisarte a ti- exigió

Daphne se obligó a calmarse y permitió que la mujer le examinara.

Tienes una herida en el cabeza- anunció- debes haberte golpeado con algo.

Uno de ellos la estrelló contra la pared donde está el cuadro- explicó Astoria quien comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

¡episkey!- murmuró sobre la herida de la chica- dame tu varita- ordenó

¿Para que?- desafió la morena.

Es una orden, dámela- y la chica extendió su varita a la Auror.

No puedo creer que esto sucediera- susurró Astoria. Daphne se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

Todo esta bien- susurró- yo te voy a cuidar Astoria, siempre, no volverás a pasar por esto, lo prometo- juró acariciando el cabello de la joven rubia.

La joven mujer observó a las adolescentes y dudó de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Debía dar aviso, no era normal que una cría de 16 años atacara a un hombre con una maldición imperdonable, menos aun que pudiese hacerlo realmente y que el hechizo funcionase. Estaba penado por la ley y ella debía notificarlo ¿pero acaso no lo habría hecho ella misma por protegerlo…a él? o por proteger a sus padres.

Dudó unos segundos más, hasta que sacó su varita y la juntó con la otra

¡obliviate!- susurró y un humo verde escapó de la varita de la chica de 16 años.

¿Qué haces?- quiso saber la morena.

Te salvo el pellejo niña, lo que has hecho es penado por la ley, pero no creo que seas un peligro para la sociedad, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer jamás- ordenó.

No me importa azkaban, por Astoria haría eso y mucho mas- declaró desafiante

Y Tonks se preguntó si había echo lo correcto al borrar ese hechizo de la varita.

Merecemos una explicación.

La pequeña joven de catorce años se plantó en medio de la sala de su nueva casa. Daphne dejó el calor de la chimenea y se unió a su hermana.

Es lo mínimo que merecemos- sentenció

El patriarca de los Greengrass suspiró pesadamente y se cogió la cabeza con las dos manos. Estaba mal, estaba acongojado, angustiado, asustado, Daphne podía ver el dolor y la preocupación en su rostro, no le juzgaba, ni le culpaba, era su padre y no podía ser así con él, pero merecían saber la verdad, merecían saber porque habían sido atacados.

¡De no ser por Daphne estaría muerta!- aseguró la rubia

¡Esta bien!- cortó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.

Solo se encontraban ellos tres en la sala, su madre se hallaba durmiendo en la habitación principal, la habían sedado ya que se encontraba descontrolada por la situación.

Por obligación habían abandonado su casa, ya no era segura, así que ahora debían esconderse mediante un encantamiento Fidelio, el jefe del departamento de Aurores había actuado como su guardián. Daphne no sabía donde estaban al igual que su madre y su hermana, el único que conocía el paradero de los Greengrass eran el jefe de departamento y su padre. Por lo que había escuchado esa casa había sido adquirida algunos años atrás, pero nadie sabía sobre ella. ¿Por qué su padre había comprado una casa?

El hombre caminó por la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sitiales, completamente agotado y devastado.

Hace dieciséis años atrás yo era un seguidor del señor oscuro- soltó de golpe.

Ambas chicas se miraron, eso no era nada nuevo, era algo que sabían desde siempre, ¿Cómo? Intuición tal vez, deducción mas específicamente. No obstante, no quisieron interrumpir al hombre así que buscaron asiento cerca de él y se tomaron de la mano en señal de unión, estaban juntas en ello y seguirían juntas hasta el final.

Algunos años antes, le conocí a través de Malfoy y Nott, no me acerqué a él por dinero, ni por ideología, no creo ni creía en la pureza de sangre, fue por poder, lo único que nos faltaba para ser importantes y eso fue lo que me atrajo a él- relató- comencé a trabajar en cosas peñas, me convertí en un seguidor, no en un mortífago ya que jamás fui marcado. Primero hice trabajos pequeños para él, detalles insignificantes, luego me pidió que hiciera algo así como una catastro de los magos y brujas asesinados a manos de muggle, y desde entonces como experto en historia mágica y muggle, él solicitaba mis servicios a menudo, me hacia preguntas por ciertos mitos, me hacia relatarle el origen de diferentes asignaturas como la adivinación. Fueron algunos años en los cuales lo sentí más como un amigo, que como un líder, a pesar de que cada día adquiría más fuerza y seguidores. Pero después todo cambió y me di cuenta de que sus planteamientos eran burdos y sádicos, y ya no me sentí cómodo, sin embargo, me había pedido algo más y me prometí que seria la última vez, después de todo no le veía gran importancia a su pedido.- explicó

Las jóvenes le miraban atentas y expectantes ya que se había levantado y caminaba hacia la chimenea.

Me pidió que consiguiera una pieza de joyería muy particular, la cual no estaba seguro de que existiera, pero acepté. Era un collar que perteneció a una bruja que existió hacia el año mil quinientos, fue una niña hija de muggles que nació con poderes, pero que nunca fue educada para usarlos, al menos no hasta que fue enviada a la corte francesa y ahí uno de los servidores del rey se percató de su don y le enseñó. Esta niña hija de nobles, llegó a convertirse en la reina de Inglaterra al casarse años después con el rey enrique VII, es una figura de Poder y de cambios. Fue acusada de adulterio, incesto, traición y brujería por lo que fue ejecutada. Para los muggles es un personaje muy importante en la historia inglesa, pero todo se acaba ahí- narró abriendo con la varita el cuadro en la pared. Las jóvenes observaron sorprendidas como su padre extraía una caja desde la pared y luego volvía a cerrar el cuadro.- para nosotros no, Anna Bolena jamás murió, solo cambió de mundo y aquí fue conocida como Anabel Grindelwald la abuela del mago tenebroso Gellert Grindelwald y quien se presume fue su mayor influencia.- el hombre caminó hasta ellas con la caja en la mano y volvió a tomar asiento- el collar que ella usaba era muy particular, hecho de perlas y con una B de oro- y acto seguido abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso collar de perlas blancas con una B en el centro.

Lo conseguiste- comentó Astoria sorprendida- ¿Por qué no lo tiene él?- preguntó confundida.

Porque jamás se lo entregué- reveló- no fui capaz. Daphne había nacido hacia algo mas de un año y yo nunca fui tan feliz como cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas- confesó mirando a su hija mayor- y tu Astoria, venias en camino.- sonrió melancólico a la mas pequeña- Luego de eso, no me importó mas el poder, me di cuenta de que no lo necesitaba por eso quería terminar con mi vinculo al lord. Pero todo fue muy diferente a como yo lo planee. Conseguí el collar pero entonces me enteré de que él iba tras los Potter, nunca los conocí, ni siquiera a sus familiares, pero algunos meses antes me había enterado de que tenían un niño como de la edad de Daphne. Fue entonces cuando decidí acabar con todo, fui hasta él y le explique que no cumpliría con su misión, él se enfureció ya que al parecer el collar era mucho mas importante de lo que yo creía, nunca entendí que quería conseguir con él, pero al parecer era importante. Me amenazó, prometió matarme a mí y a toda mi familia, por lo cual yo tuve miedo, pero no cedí. Él me dio una semana para llevarle el collar y redimirme. En ese tiempo me desesperé, tenia miedo de lo que nos podía hacer, pero me sentía mal de contribuir con un hombre que pretendía asesinar a un bebé de solo un año, así que decidí ocultarnos, compré esta casa y me preparé para huir. Dos días después de aquella reunión él atacó a los Potter y ya saben lo que sucedió

Él desapareció- terminó Astoria.

Si, y yo me sentí libre, pensé que era libre, hasta que el año pasado él volvió.

El quería vengarse- aseguró la morena hablando por primera vez- pretendía acabar con nosotras para vengarse de ti.- ahora lo entendía todo.

Así es- afirmó su padre- supe que esto podía pasar desde que escuché hablar de su retorno, pero preferí creer que eran patrañas. Él solo dejó pasar el tiempo, se fortaleció y cuando ya había recuperado todo aquello que tenia antes, decidió que era tiempo de vengarse.- explicó

¿Y que haremos ahora?- quiso saber la muchacha

Escondernos- respondió como si fuese lo mas lógico del mundo.

¿Y Hogwarts?- preguntó la rubia- falta un mes para entrar.

No volverán- anunció firme.

¡¿Qué?- Daphne se levantó de golpe.

Irán a Beauxbeton, sé que si se lo pido Dumbledore nos ayudara y conseguirá una plaza para ustedes

¡Yo no iré a Beauxbeton!- informó la morena.

No se trata de que quieras, iras simplemente- ordenó su padre poniéndose de pie.

¡No iré! Volveré a Hogwarts- aseguró

Si Daphne vuelve, yo también- anunció la menor.

¡Ninguna de las dos volverá a Hogwarts!- exclamó autoritario.- ¿Qué no ven que es peligroso?

Pero Dumbledore estará en el castillo, y él no atacará mientras el viejo este allí- aseguró la mayor de las jóvenes.

De todas formas es peligroso ¡ESTAN TRAS NOSOTROS! No hay forma de salir de esto-intentó explicar el hombre acongojado.

No puedes impedirme volver- declaró Daphne

¡Claro que puedo! ¡Eres menor de edad!- contestó su padre.

Daphne tiene razón con Dumbledore ahí, nada malo sucederá- intervino la rubia

¡ES PELIGROSO!-gritó desesperado- yo me muero si algo les pasa, ¡yo me muero!

¡Pues pide ayuda!- propuso la niña- tienes amigos que están de su lado, tal vez puedan interceder por ti papá.

El hombre se cogió la cabeza y negó resoplando por lo bajo- eres demasiado inocente Astoria ¡nadie nos va ayudar! ¡Estamos solos en esto!-exclamó

Pero son tus amigos- rebatió la chica, sin embargo, Daphne puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana en señal de detención.

Ya no asty- explicó- ahora son nuestros enemigos- y le dolió el alma al pensar que Theodore contaba como tal.

La rubia miró a uno y luego al otro sin saber que decir.

Estamos solos- repitió Daphne- pero Dumbledore es la única persona a quien él le tiene miedo. Volveré a Hogwarts papá, aun así deba escapar, lo haré.- y fue una sentencia, luego de eso cogió a su hermana y abandonaron la sala.

Debía volver, y Astoria también, ningún otro lugar del mundo mágico seria más seguro que Hogwarts mientras el viejo chiflado permaneciera ahí, era el mejor lugar para proteger a su hermana. Ella por su parte no lo hacia por protección, lo hacia por Theo, debía volver, debían idear algo para sobrevivir, debía evitar que se convirtiera en mortífago, debía sacarlo de las garras de su padre. Si tendría que esconderse mientras el señor oscuro viviera, pues entonces quería aprovechar ese tiempo que aun podían estar juntos, solo esperaba que Theo aun no fuese uno de ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

_Yo he pensando, que tal vez tú__, quiero decir ustedes, podríamos viajar jun…_

_¡OLVIDALO!_

Daphne observó como su hermana subía con altanería al tren y sin mirar en ningún minuto al chico rubio que segundos atrás le había hablado y que ahora la observaba entre confundido y deprimido. Esbozó una sonrisa y se giró al Auror tras ella.

Habían sido escoltadas por tres Aurores desde su casa, _en vaya a saber merlín donde, _hasta el anden 9 y ¾, uno de ellos llevaba a su hijo, un Hufflepuff de quinto año- muy guapo en opinión de la morena pero completamente común y sin gracia- quien de nada mas ver aparecer a Astoria en escena comenzó a babear el piso.

Muchas gracias por traernos- habló formalmente.

Es nuestro deber, y como tal debo insistir en que ante cualquier situación sospechosa acudan a nosotros, usted conoce la forma de comunicarse con el jefe del departamento. Le recuerdo que su correo será interceptado y que no puede enviar absolutamente nada directamente a sus padres.

Lo he entendido y así será- aseguró asintiendo

El profesor Dumbledore esta al tanto de todo, una vez llegue al colegio me parecería apropiado que concertara una cita con él- aconsejó el hombre.

Lo haré- y Daphne sabia perfectamente que eso debía cumplirlo, debía hablar con el viejo chiflado, necesitaba conseguir una plaza en Bauxbeton para Astoria.

Mucha suerte señorita Greengrass- se despidió el Auror. Ella inclinó la cabeza en señal de despido y subió al tren, sus cosas ya se encontraban ahí, las habían subido los Aurores minutos antes para poder poner algunos hechizos en el compartimiento sin que nadie los viera.

El chico de Hufflepuff ha quedado enamorado de ti- bromeó entrando al vagón.

Menudo idiota- refunfuñó la menor

Me ha parecido guapo-comentó- idiota, pero guapo.

Era rubio Daphne- explicó su hermana como si fuese lo mas lógico- no me gustan los rubios y la morena se echo a reír por el comentario- seria tan monótono- continuo Astoria- ambos rubios, seria como tu y Nott- Daphne calló de inmediato- ¡ambos se cabello negro!

Son boberías Asty- respondió intentado ignorar lo que aquel nombre le provocaba.

¡Ah! te ha revuelto el estomago la mención de su nombre- observó perspicazmente la rubia.

Nada de eso Astoria- mintió

No mientas Daphne, no a mi… ¿has pensado que harás con ese engendro que se hace llamar chico?- preguntó la rubia distraída.

Theodore Nott, Astoria, su nombre es Theodore Nott- corrigió la morena.

Ya, si, como sea ¿has pensando en algo?

No- confesó la chica dejándose caer derrotada.

Pues deberías, las cosas han cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez, ahora él esta del lado de quienes quieren vernos muertas… ¿le habrán marcado?- susurró esta vez poniendo atención en su hermana.

No lo sé- reconoció con nerviosismo.

Papá nos lo dijo, es casi un hecho que Malfoy ya ha sido reclutado ¿pero Nott?- continuó con el tema.

No lo sé- respondió esta vez molesta, no le gustaba hablar de ello, no le gustaba, porque básicamente no sabía que demonios iba a hacer.

Con su padre en Azkaban, lo lógico es que él tomase su puesto.

NO lo sé- expresó ya colapsada- no lo sé, y si quieres saber algo mas, no tengo idea de que debo hacer con él ¿si?

Pues yo tengo ideas- reveló haciéndose la interesante

La mayor de las chicas observó con la ceja alzada y algo desconcertada a su hermana, su ira se había transformado en curiosidad.- ¿de que hablas Asty?- quiso saber. Justo en ese momento el tren se puso en marcha.

No es el momento Daphne, pero te recomiendo que analices pronto la situación, es tu vida la que esta en peligro.-declaró poniéndose de pie.

¿Dónde vas?- inquirió confundida

A ver a mis amigas.

Ten cuidado- ordenó

Lo tendré- y la rubia salió del vagón dejando sola a su hermana mayor.

Daphne se levantó pesadamente y se acercó a la ventana, para luego dejar caer su cabeza sobre el vidrio en señal de derrota.

Su carácter, su decisión, su personalidad y su arrogancia, habían hecho las maletas y se habían ido de vacaciones a la puta madre; desde el incidente en su casa que no había logrado recuperar la seguridad que antes la invadía, y es que tenía miedo, miedo como nunca antes había tenido. Al recordar su segundo año y aquella época de insomnio sonrió, ¡que estúpido miedo el de entonces! Ahora si que sabia lo que era el pánico, el terror, por eso mismo llevaba semanas sin dormir y sin querer comer, no tenia ganas, no tenia cabeza para esas cosas; estaba asustada, angustiada y cansada de una guerra que aun no comenzaba.

¿Seria realmente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sobrevivir? Había torturado a un hombre apenas dos meses atrás, y no se arrepentía de ello, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, un miedo paralizante la recorría ¿y si le volvían a atacar? ¿Y si Astoria volvía a ser atacada?... ¿era de verdad capaz de defenderse?

La puerta se abrió de pronto, el sonido que produjo la distrajo de sus pensamientos y se volteó rápidamente con la varita en alto, sin embargo, no alcanzó a ver nada, ya que antes de poder hacerlo, fue violentamente estrechada por unos brazos que conocía muy bien y su estomago volvió a dar un vuelco por segunda vez en el día.

¿Acaso no te dijeron que enviar una lechuza era en extremo peligroso?- regañó enfurecido separándola de él- pudieron descubrirte Greengrass, ¡pudieron descubrir tu ubicación y acabar contigo y tu familia!-zarandeo

Gracias Nott, es agradable verte también- escupió con sarcasmo.

Pero antes de poder decir algo mas el chico ya la había besado de forma atropellada, brusca y bruta, algo tan típico en él ¿cuando aprendería a tratarla con delicadeza?...nunca, fue la respuesta que llegó a su cabeza.

Eres una tonta- aseguró golpeando el vidrio.

Cuidado Nott, se que te fascina romper ventanas en el tren, pero esta vez domina tu carácter- ordenó aparentando indiferencia y ocultando una sonrisa.

Le gustaba verlo, LE FASCINABA VERLO OTRA VEZ, pero ¡demonios! ¿No era mejor un, me preocupe por ti Daphne? O ¿gracias a merlín que estas bien? ¡se había salvado de la muerte gracias a ella misma! Y ni siquiera podía felicitarla por ese logro, ¡NO! Él tenía que llegar como alma que se lleva el diablo, apretarla, gritarle, besarla a la fuerza y luego seguir gritándole.

Y es que con el tiempo había descubierto una cosa, Theodore tenia dos modalidad, modalidad uno: indiferencia total, eso se aplicaba a todo el mundo, y de ahí se desprendía el dicho popular de Theodore Nott, Notte hablo, Notte miro, Notte escucho*; y la modalidad dos: rompo todo lo que hay a mi paso, y esa se aplicaba a ella.

No debiste volver- gruñó

Pues lo he hecho y no aguantare que me lo reproches-desafió

Estuvieron a punto de matarte Daphne, lo supe todo-informó

Mejor, así no tendré que contarte los detalles.- respondió con indiferencia.

Theodore la observó unos segundos con los ojos centellantes de furia, más no hizo ni dijo nada, no le daría en el gusto de verle durante más tiempo descontrolado, no le gustaba cuando eso pasaba, no le gustaba cuando se les invertía los papeles, y eso Daphne lo sabia.

Ya que lo has mencionado ¿Quién te lo dijo?- quiso saber la chica.

El joven se pasó la mano por el pelo, y luego tomó asiento.

Han pasado muchas cosas- informó

El viaje es largo, alcanzas a ponerme al día- comentó

No es el lugar adecuado- intentó persuadir.

Es el vagón más seguro del tren, créeme- apuntó la joven

¿Te han escoltado?

Si, constantemente.

¿No sabias nada?- preguntó algo incrédulo.

Nada- reconoció- si lo hubiese sabido te lo habría dicho, de la misma forma en que espero me digas todo lo que ha ocurrido contigo- presionó y el chico guardó silencio sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada

Malfoy ha sido marcado- soltó de pronto

¿Y tú?

Él negó con la cabeza y le mostró su antebrazo.

La chica abrió ligeramente la boca, no se esperaba aquello. Si bien era lo que mas quería, no esperaba que se le cumpliese, después de todo, lo lógico era que Theo asumiera el puesto de su padre dentro de los mortifagos.

¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó sorprendida.

El joven se levantó del asiento y le dio la espalda a la chica, no quería que le viese apretando los ojos e intentado alejar esas imágenes de su mente, no quería que ella supiera todo lo que había debido pasar, esas cosas se debían callar, esas cosas se debían quedar selladas en el baúl de los recuerdos.

Él... él no confía en mí- explicó- no quiso marcarme, porque no confía en mí, de hecho, no he podido ver a todo su séquito.

¿Él te ha hecho daño?- habló con voz preocupada

No- mintió

¿Qué te ha hecho Theo? Porque no creo que te dejase así como así, no después de todo lo que sabes.

Él…él se ha centrado en Malfoy, quiere que recupere el honor de su familia y para eso le ha dado una misión.-reveló

¿Una misión? ¿A Malfoy? ¡Por favor!- exclamó divertida- Todos saben lo idiota que es Malfoy, no puede simplemente darle una misión y pretender que la cumpla.-comentó sin entender

Ese es el punto- hizo ver el joven.

Pero si no la cumple…

Si no la cumple los va a matar-cortó a la joven

La chica intentó ocultar su sorpresa y a la vez el miedo, no es que Malfoy fuese santo de su devoción pero, era un crío, un crío como ella, como Theo, como todos lo que estaban en ese colegio.

Y aun diciéndome esto esperas que te crea que no ha sucedido nada contigo-objetó con suspicacia

Eres malditamente astuta- comentó el joven fingiendo desagrado.

Solo quiero la verdad, te prometí que te ayudaría- a lo cual el chico quiso rebatir, mas ella no se lo permitió- y tú me permitiste quedarme a tu lado.- le hizo recordar, el chico reprimió su intención de hablar y le dirigió una mirada extraña cargada de diferentes emociones, habría pagado por saber que pasaba por la mente del joven en ese minuto, no sabia que ni siquiera él entendía lo que sus palabras le producían.

Él quería marcarme, quería que tomase el puesto de mi padre… pero las cosas salieron mal- confesó luego de un silencio incómodo- con mi padre en Azkaban se le hizo difícil acceder a mi, así que envió a uno de sus hombres a reclutarme.

¿Cuándo?- exigió saber la morena

¿Hace mes y medio? Fue poco después de lo que ocurrió con ustedes.

¿Y que hiciste?

No me negué, por supuesto, así que me llevaron hasta él, al igual que a Malfoy, en quien se centró, parecía deleitarse con el miedo y la devoción que este le profesa, así que jugó un rato con sus emociones y con sus nervios. Luego se dirigió a mí y al no poder entrar en mi mente, comenzaron los problemas.

¿Sabes occlumancia?- apuntó la chica

Si- reveló aun de espalda a ella- por aquello, aquello que tú sabes- y la muchacha no necesito más pistas para entender de qué hablaba- pero no sé legeremancia, o bueno, no sabía.

¿Ha logrado entrar en tu cabeza?-quiso saber la joven, pero Theo guardó silencio- ¿Por qué no me miras Theodore?

Si, él entró-confirmó intentado apartar la imagen del hombre torturándole.

¿Y que vio?... ¿que vio Theodore?- apremió- ¿vio lo de tu madre?

Si- contestó en un murmullo- pero también te vio a ti.

Daphne tragó saliva y se obligó a si misma a mantener el compás de su respiración, eso podía pasar, siempre lo supo, era obvio, alguien tan poderos como él no permitiría que uno de sus hombres se cerrará ante él, ocultarle cosas seria difícil.

¿Y cuanto vio?

No mucho- se apresuró a tranquilizar el joven

¿Y que más paso Theo?

Él me ha puesto a prueba-explicó-quiere que vigile a Malfoy en todo lo que haga, quiere que lea su mente y se lo diga todo… además…quiere que cumpla una misión.- y esta vez si que tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no delatarse.- pero yo también seré vigilado.

¿Vigilado?- repitió la morena- en Hogwarts nadie podrá vigilarte Theo, Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro ¿Quién po…- pero guardó silencio al percatarse de su ingenuidad ¡¿como había sido tan tonta? Daphne se sintió la mayor estúpida de todas, ¡había llevado a su hermana ahí porque era seguro! ¡Maldita sea Astoria estaba en peligro!- ¿Quién es?- exigió saber -¿Quién es el mortífago Theo? ¿Quién es el que me va a matar?- El chico se quedó de pie, mudo, sin poder responder.- dímelo Nott, mírame y dímelo- exigió jaloneándole la tunica- ¡dímelo! ¿Quién es el mortifago?- y el muchacho se volteó para encararla

Es Snape- reveló

La chica retrocedió unos pasos aturdida por la información, no podía ser, no, era imposible, ¿Snape?, ¿el profesor Snape?, no podía ser mortifago, no, él siempre se había mostrado preocupado por ellos, él siempre había sido un hombre protector para con su casa, Snape no podía ser, simplemente no podía. Theodore la cogió de una muñeca y la acercó a él para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Él siempre ha sido amable conmigo- murmuró mas para si misma- él no puede, él no me…

Él no te hará daño Daphne- aseguró con convicción

Pero él es uno de ellos, él debería hacerlo.

No Daphne, él no-ratificó cerrando con los ojos y estrechándola con más fuerza.

¿Entonces quien Theo? ¿Quién será el que acabe con las Greengrass?- desafió enojada

El silencio del joven sólo alarmó más a la morena, algo andaba mal, aun peor de lo que ella sabía y esperaba. De pronto todo encajo en su cabeza y retrocedió horrorizada.

¿Cuál es tu misión Theodore?- inquirió con pánico.

El chico se aproximó a ella e intento atraerla.

¡No me toques!- advirtió negándose a su tacto- ¿Cuál es tu misión?

El joven la cogió contra su voluntas y la retuvo entre sus brazos.

¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dime cual es tu misión!- ordenó intentado apartarlo.

Theodore aumento la fuerza y la pegó a él, con la suavidad que no le caracterizaba cogió su rostro y aproximó su boca al oído de la chica, quien se estremeció ante el gesto

Debo matarte- susurró

* El chiste en si no me pertenece, lo leí una vez en un fic, por desgracia, no recuerdo el fic, ni la autora. Era una frase diferente, pero de todas formas, la intención de hacer un chiste con el apellido Nott no me pertenece, por ello, me pareció importante mencionar y respetar el derecho de autor de sea quien sea...


	11. Chapter 11

_Corría desesperada por el largo y oscuro pasillo, él le seguía de cerca y su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Debía huir, debía salvarse, debía alertar a su hermana y protegerla, no podía permitirse morir, porque entonces, él la mataría. Continuó corriendo sin mirar atrás, cuando un hechizo le dio en las piernas y cayó. Comenzó a llorar desesperada, no podía permitir que él la matara ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ella le había dado todo? Intento levantarse pero él estaba sobre ella, la chica se removió y el la volteó con violencia quedando frente a frente. El joven pasó un dedo por su rostro mientras le apuntaba con la varita, ella lloraba intentando en vano escapar ¿Por qué Theodore? le gritó suplicante_

_Fue un places conocerte Daphne… ¡avada kedavra!_

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se incorporó repentinamente en la cama y se percató de que había sido un sueño, estaba agitada y bañada en sudor, nuevamente había vuelto a soñar que Theo le mataba.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y luego las deslizo hasta su cabello, en un intento por calmarse y abandonar el miedo.

Era una pesadilla que se había vuelto costumbre, llevaba todo el año despertándose a media noche entre llanto y gritos de suplica, era algo que había intentado dejar atrás pero nada funcionaba, ni las pociones, ni las hierbas, la pesadilla simplemente estaba ahí, casi todas las noches.

Sus compañeras de cuarto dormían, agradecía que tuvieran el sueño pesado y no haberlas despertado esta vez, no quería volver a dar explicaciones, era de lo mas incomodo y vergonzoso. Suavemente se levantó de la cama y cogió su bata; El otoño había llegado con fuerzas y las noches comenzaban a hacerse heladas. Caminó hasta el baño y mojo su rostro para refrescarse, aquella era otra noche perdida, luego de lo sucedido no volvería a conciliar el sueño ¿Por qué no podía dormir tranquilamente? ¿Por qué tenia que atormentarse incluso en sueños? Salió del baño y no volvió a la cama, no quería despertar a sus compañeras con sus constantes vueltas, ya estaba desvelada y nada haría que volviese a dormir, estaba condenada a otra noche de vueltas y torturas.

Desde que Theodore le hubiese revelado su misión Daphne no había tenido ni un minuto de paz, la actitud distante y mas fría de lo normal del joven le causaban recelo y desconfianza, sentía que le ocultaba cosas y aquello le daba miedo, no quería pensar en Theo como un mentiroso o un asesino, no quería pensar en él como SU asesino.

Decidió que lo mejor era bajar a la sala común, podría quedarse junto al fuego de la chimenea y hojear alguna revista o libro olvidado por ahí. Cerró la puerta a su espalda con cuidado de no hacer ruido y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Desde hacia algún tiempo cuando eso le sucedía, se refugiaba en la sala común, nadie estaba por allí a esas horas y con el reflejo del agua del lago en las ventanas el ambiente se volvía muy calmo y atractivo, a Daphne le gustaba sentarse en medio de la sala a ver las formas que se reflejaban producto del agua, eso le ayudaba a calmarse y a pensar con serenidad.

Pero cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera un ruido acompañado de un reclamo la hizo detener ¿Quién estaría despierto a esas horas?

¡Eres un maldito metiche! … ¡Te crees gran cosa! ¡Pero eres una mierda!

No podía identificar a quien pertenecía aquella voz, aunque supo que se trataba de un hombre, el cual se escuchaba alterado y muy enojado. Un nuevo golpe se escuchó y la joven se sobresaltó, bajó algunos escalones con cuidado de no ser escuchada y se asomó para observar.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con malfoy y Theodore, y el primero sujetando en la pared al segundo. ¿Por qué malfoy y Theo se estarían peleando?

No se porque te fastidias tanto- habló Theodore con la calma y parsimonia que le caracterizaba- solo fue una sugerencia-el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Sugerencia? ¿Te parece sugerencia desobedecer sus órdenes?

Se supone que tengo que ayudarte, yo solo cumplo con mi deber.

¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! ¡No haz hecho lo que debes! ¡Por eso te haz empeñado en fastidiarme!- espetó con fiereza el rubio

Deberías calmarte Malfoy, no creo que a él le guste saber que pierdes el control de esta forma- amenazó el moreno

¡Te crees gran cosa! ¿NO?- exclamó el muchacho golpeándolo contra la pared.- ¡pero no eres nada Nott! ¡NO ERES NADA!

Daphne retrocedió asustada y se escondió, no quería que la viesen

¿Y tu eres mucho acaso?- interpeló theo y un golpe discreto, como un empujón se escuchó- por favor, mírate, no eres mas que un pobre niño de papá, no eres capaz de cumplir con tu misión, por eso me odias, por que he sido yo quien te ha dado ideas, fui yo quien te habló del armario, soy yo quien te dijo como puedes arreglarlo- recalcó con despreció- deberías agradecerme Malfoy, después de todo te estoy salvando el pellejo.

¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA!-gritó furioso el rubio abalanzándose sobre Theodore

¿De verdad crees eso?

¡TU HACES ESTO PARA INCUBRIR TU FALLA! ¡PORQUE ERES UN COBARDE NOTT!...él te matará y lo sabes bien, todo por qué no has sido capaz de acabar con ellas.

Un nuevo estruendo se escuchó en el lugar, y la pared tembló producto del impacto. Daphne volvió a asomarse para encontrarse con que la escena había cambiado, ahora era Theodore quien sostenía al rubio y se veía peligrosamente furioso, algo que últimamente era común en él.

Escúchame bien Malfoy- ordeno con fiereza- preocúpate de tus propios asuntos, que de los míos lo hago yo, teníamos un trato y yo me limito a cumplirlo. Mata a Dumbledore y punto, aunque ya sabes lo que pienso.

La joven no pudo reprimir la conmoción que le produjo escuchar esas palabras y se desquilibró ¿matar a Dumbledore? ¿Malfoy debía matar a Dumbledore? ¿Era esa su misión? Intentó sujetarse del pasamano pero su mano resbalo y ella perdió el equilibrio por completo, provocando algo de ruido. Las voces cesaron y Daphne permaneció lo mas quieta posible.

¿Quién anda ahí?- esa era la voz de Theodore, el joven había abandonado a Draco, encaminándose a las escaleras

¿Por qué no las has matado Nott?- inquirió el rubio sin importarle el ruido.

Theodore observó con desconfianza la subida a habitación de las chicas antes de voltearse hacia el joven malfoy

Eso a ti….- pero el chico se calló ¿Qué podría haber sucedido para que Theo se callara?- ¿Astoria?- preguntó incrédulo- ¿Por qué demonios te has visto con Astoria?

¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza!- exigió Draco.

¿Qué hacia Astoria en los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy? Se preguntó Daphne.

Escucha muy bien Malfoy, no te metas con las Greengrass- y eso fue una orden- eso es algo que solo me compete a mí, tu y yo tenemos un trato, ¡respétalo!

El te matará, a ti, a tu padre y a tu vieja abuela Nott, él no perdona- ¿estas dispuesto a eso?

Eso es mi problema Malfoy, tú haz tu deber y aléjate de Astoria, que yo cumpliré el mío.

¡Estas enamorado de Daphne!- soltó el chico sorprendido- es por eso que tu…

¡METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS MALFOY!- y el golpe en la pared hizo temblar todo.- ¡NO METAS TU NARIZ MALFOY! ¡NO TE METAS CON GREENGRASS!- Daphne pudo escuchar el impacto de un puño y acto seguido como algo caía estrepitosamente al piso, volvió a mirar y se encontró con Draco en el suelo tocándose la nariz

¡Te has vuelto loco Nott!

¡Eso a ti no te importa! Limítate a cumplir tu misión y no vuelvas a fastidiarme Malfoy, porque no tengo paciencia.

El rubio se levanto y rió- me alegro por las Greengrass, pero tu Nott, estás muerto, despídete de tu vida-y empujando al moreno se alejó del lugar, sin embargo, al poco andar retrocedió- ¡Y NO ME VUELVAS A DAR CONSEJOS!- gritó el rubio para esta vez marcharse definitivamente.

Daphne se quedó de pie intentando procesar lo que había escuchado, así que la misión de Malfoy era matar a Dumbledore, eso era lo que el chico le ocultaba.

Theodore sabia que la única razón para que astoria permaneciera en el colegio era la presencia del director en el lugar, solo por eso había llevado a su hermana con ella ¿Por qué entonces no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué si sabia lo importante que era?

Había sido un completo error volver junto a su hermana a Hogwarts, el peor error de su vida, pues había puesto en riesgo a Astoria, desde un principio supo que lo mejor era regresar sola, pero no ¡HABIA EXPUESTO A SU HERMANA!. Debía sacar a Astoria de ese lugar, debía mandarla lo más lejos posible.

Intentó volver a su habitación, pero antes de poder moverse algo la cogió violentamente del brazo. Daphne cayó y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, sin embargo, pronto sintió algo apretarle por la cintura y el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos desconcertada y se encontró con los ojos azules que tanto conocía.

¡¿Qué haces aquí?- increpó el joven enojado. Daphne tembló asustada al sentirse descubierta. Los arranques de furia de Theodore cada vez la desconcertaban más.

Percatándose de la reacción que su actitud había generado, Theodore bajó a la joven hasta el escalón y luego la soltó sin ninguna sutileza, apartándose completamente de ella.

Eres un imbécil Nott- reprochó enfadada- no me lo dijiste

¿De que estas hablando?

¡No te hagas el desentendido!- exclamó fuera de si.-no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho.- reprochó observándole con decepción

No quería que lo supieras, no quería que te preocuparas por eso- explicó duramente.

¡Traje a Astoria a este lugar pensando que era seguro!

Y aun lo es- afirmó el chico

Daphne resopló furiosa, se sentía traicionada, le había ocultado durante meses información que para ella era vital. El futuro de su hermana estaba en juego, la seguridad de SU hermana pequeña ¿Cómo podía haberle ocultado la misión de malfoy?

Me has traicionado Nott- acusó negando con la cabeza y alejándose de él subió algunos peldaños, pero pronto sintió como el chico la cogía del brazo y la detenía.

Espera- detuvo- yo no te he traicionado, no quería hacerte daño

Daphne se soltó con violencia del agarre-¿Esperas que confíe en ti después de haberme ocultado esto?- increpó duramente

¡No!- exclamó el joven exaltándose- ¡espero que te quedes conmigo!

Daphne quiso replicar pero nada salió de su boca. No sabia que hacer ni que decir, se había quedado completamente desarmada ante el joven frente a ella, no se esperaba una respuesta como esa y por lo mismo no sabia como reaccionar ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué era así con ella?

Le observó fijamente durante unos segundos, luego bajo la vista y bajó la escalera llegando a la sala común, Theodore fue tras ella y volvió a cogerla del brazo para voltearla y quedar frente a frente

Jamás habría esperado una situación como esa; pero era iluso pensar que las cosas serian diferentes, nada de lo que ella esperaba sucedería; no conocería a un buen chico con quien compartir sus últimos años en el colegio, no se graduaría para ser experta en transformaciones, ni siquiera terminaría Hogwarts, con suerte y demasiada suerte, terminaría en Beauxbeton y no conocería a un hombre bueno y perfecto para presentarle a sus padres, casarse y viajar por el mundo. Nada de eso sucedería nunca.

No vuelvas a tocarme- amenazó soltándose nuevamente del agarre y desafiándole con la mirada.

Fue conciente de que el chico comenzaba a desesperarse y que por lo mismo no sabía como actuar, era increíble que malfoy no le hubiese sacado de sus límites, mientras que ella lo conseguía todo el tiempo.

Intentó alejarse por tercera vez e irse a su habitación.

¡espera!...¡Daphne!

Pero ella no se detuvo.

A cambio de todos sus sueños de infancia tenia guerra, peligro y muerte; tenia una hermana aterrorizada por la situación, tenia padres escondidos para poder vivir, tenia un chico que no la amaba en lo mas mínimo.

Sintió pena por ella misma, rabia, pero también compasión, compasión porque dentro de todo ¡no le importaba! No le importaba toda esa mierda si tenía a Theo, aunque no la amase, aunque fuese un cretino, aunque fuese un mortifago. Pero estaba astoria y sin ella, se moría en vida, cosa que cambiaba todo, porque podía soportar toda oscuridad que Theodore traía consigo, pero jamás podría aguantar poner en peligro a su hermana, y el joven lo había hecho al ocultarle la verdad.

Ante la actitud decidida de la joven, Theodore entró en pánico.

¡No me dejes!- y aquello sonó como un ruego.

Daphne se detuvo de golpe ¿aquello era una suplica? ¿Theodore Nott le estaba rogando a ella? No, no podía, era imposible, simplemente imposible.

¿Qué demonios quieres Nott?- espetó con ira- escúchame bien- amenazó apuntándole con el dedo- si a Astoria le pasa algo, yo misma te mataré.

Nada le pasara a tu hermana- respondió el joven con solemnidad- de eso me encargaré yo

Asintió lentamente, no sabia si creerle o no, después de todo ¡era Theodore! Y ella le conocía, era un buen chico…pero ¡demonios! Le había ocultado información.

El joven se acercó cautelosamente a ella y quiso abrazarla. Daphne se apartó desconcertada ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Ese chico iba a volverla loca ¡COMPLETAMENTE LOCA!

Dime toda la verdad-exigió

Hablaremos de eso luego, ¿si?- murmuró el joven observándola

No, hablaremos ahora.-ordenó.

Theodore apretó los puños y la mandíbula al tiempo que bajaba el rostro, y Daphne se esperó uno de sus comunes arranques de furia, pero al parecer aquella noche estaba condenada a ser de sorpresas.

Intento demostrarte que no te he traicionado- habló lentamente y controlando el tono de su voz.

Por tu silencio he puesto en riesgo a mi hermana- echó en cara.

¡NADA LE PASARA A TU HERMANA! ¡TE LO JURO!- gritó explotando al fin.

¡Te he apoyado en todo! ¿Por qué no puedes ser así de leal conmigo?-reprochó

Theodore se abalanzó a ella cogiéndola fuertemente por los brazos y acercando su rostro en exceso a ella.

¡Te soy demasiado leal Greengrass! ¡YO…- pero dejó de hablar y se contuvo de decir lo que casi había escapado de su boca. La chica se preguntó que era aquello que no quería decir -hare un juramento inquebrantable - propuso con voz ronca y respirando para controlarse.

Daphne se apartó de él y negó con la cabeza.

No es necesario, es suficiente con mi advertencia- aseguró

No, no es suficiente-debatió- si con eso vuelves a creerme lo hare

¡No!- dijo tajantemente la joven- basta con que me digas la verdad.

El chico se retiró molesto y dándole la espalda.

¿Para que quieres saberlo todo? ¿Para que si el final será el mismo?-comentó con amargura.

¿Cuál es ese final entonces?- apremió la joven

Pero el chico no respondió, ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla.

Perfecto-concluyó ella- Vete al infierno Nott.- no iba a aguantarle por mas tiempo, ya había sido suficiente por la noche, ese chico la iba a desquiciar, ya había perdido tanto a manos de él, que no quería darle su razón, eso era lo ultimo que le quedaba.

Theodore se volteó de golpe-Si me voy al infierno te vendrás conmigo.- y volteándole por el brazo le besó contra su voluntad. ¡Ahora si que se iba a volver loca! Se removió molesta y quiso apartarle pero no pudo, en vez de eso se rindió, siempre se rendía ¿Por qué? Porque tenía una porquería de órgano cardiaco que tomaba el control cuando cosas como esas pasaban.

Dumbledore morirá-susurró el joven apartándose- Malfoy meterá mortifagos al castillo, y yo debo huir.

¿mortifagos en el castillo?- repitió volviendo a la realidad de golpe y dándose cuenta de que esta era peor de lo que esperaba.

Si

Debo poner a Astoria a salvo, debo protegerla, corremos peligro aquí- murmuró aterrorizada, mientras se debatía entre correr a la lechucería o a su cuarto

astoria estará bien, te lo prometí- contuvo el chico deteniéndola por los hombros.

Pero me ocultas cosas, ¿Cómo debo creerte?- volvió a explotar.

¡Porque debes confiar en mi!- gritó iracundo-... ¿me crees Daphne?

La chica bufó desesperada mientras se cogía la cabeza a dos manos, luego suspiró resignada y asintió con la cabeza, eran tantas dudas, pero si, confiaba en él ciegamente.

Esto no es justo- murmuró- no es justo que apeles a mi confianza, ¡sabes que estoy enamorada de ti!.- espetó enojada consigo misma

Es posible que cuando sepan que soy un traidor me busquen para matarme, debo huir.- soltó de golpe, visiblemente incomodo y nervioso. La joven se pregunto ¿Por qué?

Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido- aseguró

¿Eres conciente de que iras conmigo?

Daphne levantó la vista sorprendida durante unos segundos, ¿él pretendía llevarla a ella? ¿Él quería que ella le hiciera compañía? ¿Él quería estar con ella? Definitivamente no cabía en el asombro, pero rápidamente se compuso ya no quería que él supiera que le había impresionado.

Bien, supongo que solo debemos encontrar un lugar.- respondió con toda la calma y desinterés que pudo fingir y tomando por sorpresa al chico quien no pudo ocultar su reacción y se quedo pasmado durante unos segundos viéndole fijamente.

Solo debemos sobrevivir y todo estará bien- habló él una vez se repuso

Asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos en un intento por infundirse calor, toda esa situación seguía pareciéndole extraña, incomoda y compleja. Cada vez que miraba al joven frente a ella, se confundía mas, ¡le había ocultado la misión de malfoy! Si le ocultó aquello ¿Qué más podía ocultarle? ¿Era Theodore alguien digno de confiar?...si él decía que no le había traicionado, ella le creería, si él decía que no les haría daño, le creería. Pero inevitablemente se sintió muy sola... estaba tan sumida en sus preocupaciones que cuando sintió los brazos del joven entorno a ella se sobresaltó, no esperaba que Theodore se acercara a ella y le abrazara, no esperaba que él le acomodara el cabello, tampoco esperaba el beso que le dio luego. ¡SE VOLVERIA LOCA! Si las cosas seguían así, perdería completamente la razón. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico para esconder su quebranto y respiró su aroma.

Nada seria fácil, nada seria bello, no habrían caricias dulces y "te amo" bajo las estrellas, no habría besos de películas, no habría un cuento de hadas, pero las cosas en la vida no se eligen, pasan y ella tenia 17 años cumplidos hacia pocos meses, su maldito corazón dominaba mas que su cabeza, y ese músculo que se encargaba de llevar sangre oxigenada por los vasos sanguíneos a las células del cuerpo, latía cuando estaba ahí, justo en ese lugar, entre los brazos de ese chiquillo medio antipático, frío, distante, cruel, pero frágil, inmensamente frágil.

Acarició la portada del libro con la yema de sus dedos y repasó el titulo "Encantamientos Ocultores Avanzados".

No sabia que existían otro tipo de encantamientos ocultores además del Fidelio, reconocía que eran muy complejos y avanzados, un tipo de magia que de seguro ella no podría realizar, sin embargo, el libro seguía siendo un libro común ¿Por qué entonces Theo no le había hablado del? Había obtenido el libro cuando luego de una clase de transformaciones se le cayera de la mochila, pretendía devolvérselo luego, cuando pudiesen verse, pero finalmente había terminado leyéndolo. Siempre le comentaba lo que leía, hablaba durante horas, mientras ella le escuchaba atenta, pero los últimos meses no, ocultaba sus libros, no se los comentaba, no le obligaba a leerlos y cuando estaban juntos ya casi no le conversaba, solo se limitaba a besarla con ímpetu y Daphne podía reconocer algo de miedo en la forma en que Theodore se aferraba a ella en los oscuros pasillos de aquel castillo.

Todo permanecía en dudas, en sospechas, en confusión, ella no era capaz de presionarlo para obtener información, ya bastante tenían con todo lo que estaba pasando, ella misma tenia suficiente con tener que alejarse de su hermana, como para fastidiar a Theo con sus dudas e inseguridades. No, no podía presionarlo, no podía desconfiar de él aunque quisiera, no podía o él… él se iría sin ella.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, era mejor pensar en astoria, en la plaza en beauxbeton que esperaba a la rubia que haría que pronto ella dejase el castillo.

Y como si hubiese sido invocada por su mente, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y una agitada Astoria apareció.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida la mayor de las chicas, dejando el libro de lado. Su hermana jamás entraba a su habitación y mucho menos así de golpe, siempre se veían en la sala común u en otra parte, pero ninguna de las dos iba hasta el dormitorio de la otra.

La joven rubia cerró la puerta tras de si y se recargó en ella

Ven conmigo Daphne- rogó con la voz cortada- debes venir conmigo.

Daphne pudo observar los ojos hinchados de Astoria, el tono rojo en su rostro, la suplica en sus palabras y se preocupó. Su hermana era una jovencita sensible, dulce, pero lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no llorar con facilidad. La rubia avanzó hacia su hermana mientras esta se levantaba y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

¿Qué pasó?- susurró con el alma en un hilo- ¿Qué te sucedió asty?

Ver llorar a Astoria le partía el corazón, le rompía el alma y le torturaba la cordura, no soportaba saber que algo la hacia sufrir, no soportaba que Astoria pudiese ser dañada. Desde muy pequeña había tomado con su hermana una actitud que no le correspondía, pero que ella había desempeñado con gusto, la había cuidado con una madre cuida a sus hijos, la había protegido como su cría, aunque supiese que Astoria solo era su hermana, era lo mas sagrado que tenia en la vida, y sentía por ella un amor completamente diferente al que la movía por Theodore, un amor que no sentía por nadie mas y que pasarían años antes de que supiese identificar, pero eso ella no lo sabia aun.

Ellos estarán aquí- murmuró la rubia intentando dejar de llorar- él lo hará, lo hará, aunque le rogué que no, él lo hará, y ellos estarán aquí, saldrán de azkaban Daphne… debes venir conmigo, ellos te mataran, los mataran- lloriqueo

¿De que hablas?- quiso saber la mayor sin entender lo que su hermana decía.

Astoria se separó del abrazo de su hermana y secó sus lágrimas. Intentaba controlarse, por lo que respiro profundamente y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación antes de hablar.

Creí que podía Daphne, creí que era mas fuerte, que era como tu, pero falle y ahora solo….solo tengo la certeza de que no puedes quedarte aquí. Ven conmigo- volvió a suplicar.

La morena observó a su hermana perpleja y algo recelosa. A la mañana siguiente Astoria se ira de Hogwarts, habían logrado coordinar todo con cautela y precaución, sus padres habían tenido una reunión privada con el director y en presencia de aurores, había sido la primera vez que Daphne y astoria habían visto a sus padres desde el verano, un reencuentro realmente emocionante. pero todo se manchó cuando ella se negó a abandonar el colegio, sus padres se lo rogaron, los aurores lo hicieron, incluso el mismo viejo chiflado lo había hecho, pero nadie pudo convencerla de lo contrario, y Astoria lo sabia por eso no le rogó como los demás. Era por ello que ahora le llamaba tanto la atención que su hermana hubiese pensado que podía convencerla

¿Por qué dices eso Astoria? ¿Qué has hecho?- cuestionó asustada

Quería ayudarte- respondió la chica en un murmullo casi inaudible mientras se recargaba en la ventana- quería protegerte como tu me proteges a mi…pero no… no lo logre y ahora él me odia.- aseguró con amargura.

¿El quien?- exigió saber cada vez mas asustada y confundida.

No tiene importancia- concluyó la rubia- lo único que importa es que sé que los mortifagos ingresaran a Hogwarts y los mortifagos en azkaban estarán aquí, Lucius Malfoy estará aquí, Nott estará aquí e ira por su hijo Daphne, si te ven, no dudaran en matarte… ¡debes venir conmigo!-sentenció

Daphne avanzó hacia su hermana con lentitud, procesando todo lo que acababa de oír e intentando mantener la calma y el control. Ella lo sabía, sabia que los mortifagos tarde o temprano terminarían ingresando al castillo, se lo había dicho Theo algún tiempo atrás, luego de haberles sorprendió aquella noche en la sala común. Pero de no haber sido por eso ella no lo sabría, así que era imposible que alguien supiese sobre eso, era simplemente imposible que Astoria lo supiera, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

¿De donde obtuviste esa información?

¡Eso no importa! Lo sé, simplemente lo sé y también sé que tu sabias parte de eso, pero lo que te dije cambia las cosas, corres mas peligros ¡Y YA NO CONFIO EN EL ENGENDRO QUE TIENES POR NOVIO! Él lo sabe y no te lo dijo- acusó la joven

Daphne negó con la cabeza y se alejó ¿Theo se lo habría dicho o no? Y la palabra _NO_ se dibujo en su mente

¿Cómo sabes eso asty? ¿De donde sacaste esa información?

¡DA IGUAL!- gritó ya fuera de sí y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- él lo hará de todos modos, se lo pedí, pero no me escucha y ahora me odia. No puedo perderte Daphne.- y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, quien la recibió distraída ya que su mente trabajaba al mil por ciento analizando las palabras de Astoria… ¿él? _él lo hará de todos modos_… ¿él quien? ¿Quién?... ¿Malfoy? y su estomago se revolvió por el nerviosismo. Algo había comentado Theodore sobre una visión de Astoria en la mente de Malfoy aquella noche… ¿podía ser que Astoria tuviese algo que ver con Draco?

Si no me dices de donde obtuviste esa información, no podré tomarte enserio- habló severamente mientras apartaba a su hermana.

Astoria la observó con suplica y luego negó con la cabeza- no te diré eso, basta con que sepas que Malfoy, Nott y los demás en azkaban estarán aquí y que será pronto, demasiado pronto.- aseguró

La morena se mantuvo rígida pensando en todo aquello, mas, supo que no obtendría nada de su hermana, era una chica leal, demasiado leal para decirle algo que no quería confesar, había perdido esa batalla con Astoria y era mejor dejarlo por la paz.

¿Estas segura de que ellos estarán aquí?

Entonces sabias que irrumpirían Hogwarts- reprochó la más joven

Si- contestó la morena con cierta culpabilidad

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No quería preocuparte

¡Pensé que te quedarías aquí para sobrevivir! ¡No para morir junto a Nott!- Exclamó angustiada la rubia.

No voy a morir, no creo que ataquen las mazmorras Astoria.- intentó tranquilizar

¿No lo crees? ¡Por favor Daphne! ¡Él no te dijo que su padre estaría aquí! ¿Y si finalmente esta dispuesto a matarte?

Daphne se apartó de Astoria y le dio la espalda, no podía dudar de Astoria, sin importar como había obtenido la información, su hermana no le mentiría, pero lo mismo pensaba de Theodore y sin embargo, él le ocultaba muchas cosas. Pensaba que los mortifagos que quedaban fuera entrarían a Hogwarts, que irían tras el viejo y que una vez rompieran las barreras de seguridad ella podría desaparecer desde las mazmorras, pero que Malfoy y Nott estuviesen ahí dentro cambiaba las cosas. En realidad, debía ser critica consigo misma, las cosas habían cambiado hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás, ella debía estar muerta, Theodore marcado y ninguna de las dos cosas había pasado. Según le había dicho el muchacho, el señor oscuro ya sabía que era un traidor, pero que mientras permaneciera en Hogwarts no podría tocarlo y ella se había conformado con eso; pero ahora todo le parecía sospechoso, Snape no había hecho nada contra ellas, Malfoy tampoco, se suponía que ninguno de los dos sabia que Theo era un traidor ¿o si? ¿Draco lo sospechaba? ¿era Snape un mortifago realmente?

¿Por qué dices que Irán tras Theodore y tras de mi?- preguntó uniendo las piezas del puzzle.

Por que todos saben que Theodore es un traidor y como tal deben acabar con él-explicó la joven rubia.

Y por un momento sintió que el faltaba el aire-…Entonces…siempre supieron que Theo no cumpliría su misión ¿para que lo utilizaron?- se cuestiono en voz alta

Hay cosas que se hacen por placer Daph- murmuró Astoria- y para el señor oscuro es placentero probar la lealtad de sus seguidores… la lealtad de los Malfoy la ha probado jugando con la familia, la de los Lexstranger también, la de colagusano con sus amigos…

¿Quién es colagusano?- interrumpió

Es… es uno de sus seguidores- explicó sin darle importancia- él siempre supo que Theodore no cumpliría su misión, y siempre fue su idea, porque que mejor prueba de lealtad que sacrificar al hijo propio, que mejor muestra de fidelidad que matar a tu propio hijo.

Daphne se detuvo de golpe y volteo a ver a una acongojada Astoria.

Él utilizo a Theodore porque sabía que era inteligente, lo utilizo para vigilar a Malfoy y para que le ayudase, porque sabía que Malfoy no conseguiría su misión solo, y para él eso si era importante. Nosotros solo somos parte de un juego macabro Daphne, no somos importantes, somos su entretención, matar a los Greengrass es un juego para él y ver como Nott mata a su propio hijo también

¡¿Como has obtenido esa información?- exclamó la morena horrorizada

¡Lo se Daphne, solo lo se!

¡Quien te ha dicho todo esto!- exigió saber mientras tomaba a Astoria y la zarandeaba.

¡NO TE LO DIRE!

¡Debes decírmelo! – debía ser Malfoy, ¡tenia que ser Malfoy! Solo él podía darle tanta información a Astoria, solo de él podía la chica haber obtenido tantos detalles ¿pero porque Malfoy le habría dicho eso a su hermana? No eran amigos, jamás les había visto juntos ¿Qué había hecho Astoria? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿Seria Malfoy capaz de entregar a Theodore?

No es importante, lo que importa es que Theodore no te dijo la verdad, no toda la verdad, lo que importa es que si te quedas aquí ¡TE MATARAN!

Daphne soltó a Astoria y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Theo no le ocultaría algo como eso, no, Theo no.

Debes venir conmigo Daphne, porque…. Porque creo que Nott te entregara para salvarse él… o te matara en último minuto… sea como sea, no saldrás viva de aquí.-confesó

La mayor de la jóvenes retrocedió hasta chocar con la ventana, se sentía confundida ¿era posible que Theodore pensara en entregarla o lo que era peor matarla? Ella confiaba en él, confiaba su alma a él, pero tal vez había sido demasiado tonta, demasiado ingenua, siempre había sido capaz de anticiparse a situaciones como esta, pero porque cuando se trataba de Theodore nott, se cegaba. ¿Y que sucedía si Theo no sabia todo lo que Astoria le estaba contando? ¿Y si Theo corría tanto peligro como ella? Aun tenían un plan, aun podían huir juntos, si huir juntos al fin del mundo y jamás volver… ¡pero que estúpida era! Ni siquiera tenían un plan, Theodore se había negado a decirle donde irían, como se esconderían, ¿seria por que no existía tal plan? ¡Claro que no había plan! Nott no era el chico con el que sueñas una vida, con el que imaginas una familia, era el chico con el que te hundes en el lobo, con el que te pudres por dentro, aquel que te vuelve adicta a su oscuridad, aquel que te roba el alma para dejarla vacía, aquel al que le entregas tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo y tu alma, para luego quedar sin nada, ¡ese era Theodore Nott! Y ella lo sabia ¡siempre lo supo! Pero se había dejado envolver por una fantasía que ella misma había ideado, una fantasía donde el chico la quería, a su modo, pero la quería, donde temía dejarla, donde de algún modo diferente podían ser felices. Pero… ¿y el chico que había sido su amigo tantos años? Ese niño no era capaz de engañarla, ese niño que reía junto a ella, el que bromeaba solo con ella, el que cuando estaba cansada le contaba cuentos, de terror, pero cuentos al fin y al cabo, ese niño al que le había dado su primer beso, no, ese niño no la traicionaría.

Daphne levanto la vista y pudo ver la confusión en el rostro de Astoria, era un reflejo de su misma confusión, de su mismo calvario, y es que en su mente habían dos Theodore aquel al que le había entregado su inocencia a los 14 años y aquel al que le había entregado su cuerpo y su alma a los 17, uno que reía sinceramente a su lado y otro que se hundía y perdía en su cuerpo para olvidar aquello que le rodeaba, eran dos Theodore Nott y ella amaba a ambos.

No me importa- dijo por fin

Astoria abrió los ojos de par en par y se dejo caer horrorizada sobre la cama de su hermana.

¡¿Qué?

Que no me importa- repitió la morena. Y es que luego de pensarlo, había llegado a la conclusión de que nada de lo que podía suceder era realmente relevante. Astoria estaría a salvo, segura y a salvo, con eso se daba por satisfecha, con eso podía ser feliz.

Theodore podía resultar una mentira, como podía que no, podía quererla y huir lejos, como podía haberla engañado y matarla, pero ella estaría ahí, de frente, esperando a que una de las dos cosas sucedieran y si iba a morir, quería hacerlo a manos del chico que amaba, quería verlo por ultima vez antes de morir y calarse en su mente, en su conciencia. Si no había calado en su corazón, entonces quería hacerlo en su razón, torturarlo por las noches, atormentarlo, enloquecerlo, desquiciarlo, matarlo en vida.

¡Estas loca!- exclamó la rubia agitando las manos en el aire.

No asty…- pero dudó- en realidad, si, me volví loca hace mucho tiempo- aseguró acercándose a su hermana y arrodillándose a los pies de la chica.- Theo puede no saber lo que me has dicho…

¡No le defiendas!- cortó su hermana.

No le defiendo Astoria, constato un hecho, puede no saber lo que me has dicho, puede haberme ocultado información, puede tener una explicación para eso, como puede ser un traidor y estar dispuesto a verme muerta- se apresuró a explicar- pero sea como sea, si tu estas a salvo, yo estaré bien y me quedare aquí, esperando a que suceda, lo que tenga que pasar- sentenció

¡No! No puedes hacer eso- y la voz de Astoria se quebró

Daphne cogió el rostro de su hermana y secó sus lagrimas- escúchame bien enana, eres lo que mas quiero en mi vida y si tu estas bien, entonces no veo porque no pueda quedarme aquí a esperar, lo que pase conmigo, deja de ser importante, si tu estas bien.

¡No me puedes hacer esto!- lloró la menor- tu también eres lo que mas quiero en mi vida ¿Cómo se supone que yo este bien si te pasa algo?- reprochó

Yo ya estoy hasta el fondo en esto, no puedo escapar.- declaró

Astoria abrazó a Daphne y lloró amargamente, si ella era demasiado leal como para hablar, Daphne era demasiado terca como para entender, no la haría cambiar de parecer y solo esperaba estar equivocada.

¿Por qué Nott?- cuestionó desesperada

No lo sé- respondió la otra sin romper el abrazo.

¡Le odio!- afirmó con rencor- ¡le odio porque le has escogido a él en vez de a mi! Me ha ganado en la guerra Daph, me ha ganado.

La morena apretó más a su hermana contra ella y le consoló hasta que esta se calmó.

¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó apartando suavemente a la rubia, pero esta negó con la cabeza- No estas así solo por mi ¿cierto?- y la rubia asintió

Duelen Daphne, duele aquí- y la chica apuntó su pecho.

La morena sonrió divertida- eso se llama desamor Astoria- y la rubia le miró perpleja y con los ojos desorbitados- creí que no te gustaban los rubios- se atrevió a bromear.

La menor de las Greengrass solo bajó su vista consternada- los rubios apestan- aseguró mas no pudo contener la risa y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír, Daphne no necesitaba mas detalles, ni explicaciones, no entendía que había sucedido ahí, pero sabia lo mas importante.

No puedo creer que te quedes aquí- murmuró astoria- pero ya que lo has dicidido, debo darte algo.

La morena se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que su hermana y le observó curiosa. Astoria levantó su tunica y entre la falda y el sweeter sacó un sobre largo y amarillo.

Me lo dio papá- explicó extendiéndoselo- creo que él lo sabe todo Daphne y me ha dicho que te de esto, solo en caso de que estés en verdadero peligro.

La mayor de las chicas cogió el sobre y le examinó detenidamente antes de abrirlo. No le asombraba que su padre supiera todo, no es que fuese una persona fácil de leer, todo lo contrario, pero luego de saber la verdad sobre su padre se había dado cuenta de que eran mas parecidos de lo que ella creía, ambos eran baúles sellados que veían más de lo que reflejaban. Le abrió con cuidado y al volcarlo una medalla y una postal cayeron en su mano. Daphne cogió el collar y le observó era una cadena de plata que tenia un dije en forma de corona hecha de laureles, la joya se le hizo muy bonita y el detalle conmovedor, era un bonito gesto el de su padre.

Yo tengo una estrella- comentó Astoria al tiempo que le mostraba una cadena de colgaba de su cuello- es por Asteria la diosa de la astrología, la "estrella caída"- explicó con orgullo

La morena sonrió a su hermana, al desconocer aquella información y acaricio el dije ¿Por qué hojas de laureles? Sin embargo, no le dio mayor importancia, en cambio tomó la postal y le observó, era una playa, una playa de agua azul cristalina, arena blanca y con rocas, no le conocía, jamás le había visto, y era por lo demás un paisaje muy diferente a los que habitualmente se encontraban en gran bretaña, no sabia en donde estaba aquel lugar, pero inmediatamente le gustó. Busco la indicación del lugar pero no lo encontró, volteo la postal y se encontró con la caligrafía de su padre:

_Daphne: mi ninfa, ¿en que te has metido? No lo sé, pero lo sospecho, de todas formas por tu seguridad es mejor que no lo sepa. Presiento que estas ante algo mas grande que tu y mas grande que yo, y temo con todo mi ser perderte. Eres junto a tu hermana y madre, lo más importante en mi vida y te amo, te amo con todo mí ser. _

_No puedo protegerte Daphne, pero puedo ayudarte. La cadena que te he dado envuelve la historia de tu nombre, como la estrella la de tu hermana, quiero que la uses en todo momento y que fijes en tu memoria la imagen de la postal, cuando estés en el mayor de los peligros, cuando ya no haya vuelta atrás, cuando no tengas salida, piensa en ambas cosas y yo te ayudare. _

_Te amo mi pequeña ninfa, te amo con todo mí ser._

_Papá. _

Repentinamente sus ojos se humedecieron e intento ocultarlo, ella no lloraba, pero las palabras de su padre le habían calado hondo, no solo dejaría a Astoria si moría, también dejaba a sus padres. Observó nuevamente la postal e intentó grabarla en su memoria, luego dejó el sobre y la postal sobre su cama, y se puso la cadena.

¿Sabes porque el laurel?- indagó con su hermana.

No, solo me ha contado el origen de mi nombre.

Me gusta, así me sentiré acompañada todo el tiempo- confesó tocando el dije.


	12. Chapter 12

Sintió la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies y una sensación desconocida la invadió. Nunca se permitió pisar descalza el césped, le causaba recelo, desconfianza y algo de asco, no le gustaba ver sus pies sucios, pero en ese instante se arrepintió ¡que libre se sentía! Tomó sus zapatos y siguió caminando.

No era un día caluroso, para ser primavera, estaba nublado y un viento frío refrescaba el ambiente, se había saltado las dos primeras clases de ese día y no tenia intenciones de asistir a ninguna. Jamás había faltado a clases, pero que mas daba, había tantas cosas que no había hecho y que ya no sabia si tendría tiempo de hacer.

Por eso estaba ahí, caminando hacia el lago, no tenia una razón lógica para aquello, pero ella quería nadar, quería sumergirse en el agua, quería probar por si misma las cosas que se decían: que el agua era demasiado helada, que el lago no tenia fondo, que habían criaturas por allí merodeando, que el calamar no dejaba que nadie ingresase, que si se metía alguna criatura la ahogaría.

Soltó los zapatos y se desabotonó la capa, la dejó caer sin ningún cuidado, se quito la corbata y la blusa, luego se quitó la falda y dejó todo regado. Se había quedado solo con un pantalón de baño que llevaba abajo y una camiseta delgada de tirantes que usaba usualmente. Sintió algo de frío y se estremeció, pero la sensación de libertad se incrementó y sonrió estirando sus brazos al cielo.

Caminó lentamente hacia el agua y la tocó con un pies, definitivamente ¡era helada! Pero le gustó y recordó parte de su infancia.

De niña había asistido a clases de natación, mientras Astoria tomaba clases de pintura; solía pasarse horas y horas en el agua, nadando, jugando y sintiéndose libre, libre como un pez. Todos decían que era talentosa, pero ella abandonó su hobbie cuando ingresó a Hogwarts, nunca mas volvió a entrar al agua y ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto le hacia falta.

Avanzó en el lago hasta que el agua le cubrió el pecho, aun no veía al calamar, aun ninguna criatura le había atacado y aun no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Estiró sus brazos de forma profesional y se zambullo perfectamente. Su cuerpo parecía recordar las técnicas y se sintió satisfecha de que cada célula de sus músculos supieran que hacer, dio unas vueltas jubilosa por su logro y luego nado hacia el fondo. Efectivamente parecía no tenerlo, todo era muy oscuro y uno que otro pez se le cruzo en el camino, de seguro las criaturas de las que tanto se hablaban estaban mas adentro, pero ella no se atrevió a seguir bajando y subió, desconfiando de su capacidad para permanecer allí mas tiempo.

Salió a flote aun sin necesitar aire y sacudió su cabello. Se sentía feliz, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. Extendió sus piernas y comenzó a flotar boca arriba. Tenía que escribirle a su hermana y contarle esto. Hacia una semana que Astoria se había marchado, y se sentía tan sola desde entonces, la joven le había enviado ya dos cartas en ese corto tiempo, parecía contenta de estar en beauxbeton y confesaba que le gustaba mucho el lugar, pero que le extrañaba y que estaba preocupada por ella, volvía a rogarle que se fuese con ella, pero sin muchas esperanzas, conocía demasiado a Daphne para tenerlas.

La morena sonrió al pensar en qué le escribiría a su hermana, de seguro Astoria le diría que había perdido la cabeza, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza, no solo había perdido la cabeza, había perdido todo. La joven se zambulló repentinamente y se dejó caer en el agua.

Cuando era niña solía probarse a si misma cuanto tiempo podía permanecer sin respirar, tenia un record de 5 minutos, pero dudaba ahora poder estar así tanto tiempo. Le habría gustado quedarse ahí, no volver a salir del agua nunca más. Recordaba cuando tenia 5 años y se había acercado a su madre muy decidida a preguntarle porque no podían ser una sirena; ahora quería ser una sirena, o un pez, o cualquier cosa que viviese bajo el agua, así que se dejó flotar boca abajo mientras subía lentamente; no quería volver arriba, no quería salir a la superficie, y ver el castillo, ver a sus compañeros, ver a Theodore, no quería descubrir la verdad, no quería que el final llegara, no quería morir.

Pero todo pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando algo la cogió del torso y tiró de ella hacia arriba, se removió y luchó asustada, pero su cabello no le permitió ver nada, tragó agua y se ahogó, volvió a dar manotazos y patadas para soltarse, hasta que lo consiguió y salió a la superficie, asustada, todo había sido tan rápido que no había tenido oportunidad de ver que criatura le había atacado, tomó aire desperada y se despejó el cabello de la cara, pero casi le dio un infartó cuando se encontró con los ojos azules que había evitado desde hacia una semana y que le miraban preocupados.

¿Estás bien?

¿Qué haces aquí?- tosió intentando recuperarse.

¡Demonios Daphne! ¡PENSE QUE TE ESTABAS AHOGANDO!-gritó completamente encolerizado al percatarse de que la chica estaba bien- ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE QUEDARTE ASI EN EL AGUA! ¡PENSE QUE TE HABIA SUCEDIDO ALGO!-

¡No sabia que estarías ahí de mirón!- respondió sintiéndose invadida en su privacidad y nadando hacia la orilla.

¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Llevaba una semana evitándole, no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo y ahora justo ahora que había encontrado algo que la divertía y relajaba, el tenia que aparecer para romper la minima paz que había conseguido

¡Me preocupo por ti y así es como me tratas!- recriminó el joven

¡Nadie pidió tu preocupación Nott!- exclamó la chica saliendo del agua.

¡Estuviste 3 minutos bajo el agua! ¡Como no iba a preocuparme!

¡Porque no estas en clases!- espetó con furia- ¡no sabia que ibas a estar ahí mirando! ¡No sabia que ahora me seguías!

¡Pues no me queda de otra si tu me evitas!- reprochó

Daphne se volteó molesta, pero al encontrarse con Theodore completamente empapado frente a ella y al darse cuenta que este se había lanzado con uniforme al lago, se sintió culpable.

¡Basta!- e intento serenarse- ya sabes que estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda. Ahora dime, que demonios haces aquí y porque me seguiste.- reclamó quitándose la camisa mojada.

¡Cúbrete Greengrass!- espetó el chico molestó- alguien podría verte

Daphne bufó molesta y tomó su blusa- por favor Nott, es un brasier, haz visto mucho más- y comenzó a abrocharse la prenda.

¡Yo si, pero no otro chico!

¡No hay nadie!- exclamó desesperada- Excepto TU, que apareciste a interrumpir MI momento a solas.

¡¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?

¡No estoy enojada!

¡Claro que si! Me evitas y ahora me gritas ¡estoy preocupado por ti! ¡Se supone que eres mi novia!

Daphne, quien iba replicar, enmudeció ante el comentario y se quedó perpleja. En un arranque de ira le dio un empujón al chico, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo caer al césped.

Nunca me lo has pedido- reprochó- así que vete al infierno.- con la falda ya puesta, tomo su capa, zapatos, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

Espera- la detuvo el joven tomándola del brazo.- ¿podemos hablar como seres normales? Definitivamente están pasando cosas muy importantes para que ahora a ti te baje el odio por mí.

Daphne suspiró cansada, Theodore tenia razón, se estaba comportando como una idiota, pero es que no sabia como volver a mirarlo con todas las dudas que le invadían, no podía verlo sin pensar que ese chico podía estar riéndose de ella en su propia cara.

Sin Astoria me siento muy alterada- se excusó

Lo sé, por eso he querido acercarme a ti, pero me evitas, no respondes mis lechuzas, no acudes a mis citas. Todo esta poniéndose muy feo Daphne y ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de contártelo.

La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada, quería escuchar de la boca de Theodore lo mismo que Astoria le había dicho, quería convencerse de que él jamás podría engañarla, pero a la vez le daba miedo, ¿Cómo soportaría un engaño de tal envergadura?

Dímelo ahora, ¿Qué ha sucedido?- enfrentó

Nada bueno, pero ahora estas mojada y descalza. Mientras no vuelvas a evitarme, podemos hablar luego- propuso hoscamente

No- rechazó la joven- hablemos ahora ¿Qué pasa?

Theodore le observó unos segundos en silencio apreciando la actitud confrontacional de la chica. Daphne observó como luego de unos segundo apretaba los puños y se erguía frente a ella, bastante más serio que antes ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Es Malfoy- anunció- aprendió a bloquearme, no se como, creo que su madre debe haberle ayudado, es una buena bruja y algo debe haberle enseñado, porque ahora ya no puedo leerlo.

La muchacha asintió en silencio, pensado en lo que acababa de escuchar, si era cierto, la situación era grave y alarmante, pero… y ¿si no? ¿Y si era una mentira para despistarla?

¿Cómo que no puedes leerlo? ¿No es parte de tu misión?- cuestionó intentando leer entre líneas.

No se lo que piensa- explicó- no se que hará y si es parte de mi trabajo, por eso me alarma.

Le observó intensamente intentando descubrir un brillo de mentira o engaño, pero nada, Theodore seguía pareciendo sincero, muy sincero.

¿Por qué me observas así?- inquirió el chico- pareciera como si quisieras leer lo que pienso.

Quisiera- murmuró la joven convencida- ¿De verdad no sabes qué es lo que hará Malfoy?

El chico alzo una ceja y lanzó sus zapatos al suelo para luego tomar asiento en el césped- NO lo sé- afirmó tajante- todo lo que sé es lo que te he dicho; sé que Malfoy debe matar a Dumbledore- susurró y la joven se estremeció ante eso, no le gustaba recordar aquello, había sido una gran conmoción en su momento- se que todo lo que ha hecho no ha funcionado- continuo- se que conoce la existencia del armario porque yo se lo dije, y también se que intentaba arreglarlo para introducir a los mortífagos al colegio, porque yo le dije como.-concluyó fríamente- lo que no sé es si lo consiguió…¿de nuevo desconfías de mi?- encaró al darse cuenta de la situación

¿Porque crees que ahora te bloquea?- evadió la joven al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

Theodore demoró en contestar y aquello llamó la atención de la muchacha, algo andaba mal, muy mal. En realidad desde un comienzo debió haberse percatado de que algo no estaba bien, Theo no se alteraba así como así, aunque la conmoción de creerla ahogada podía haber influido. Pero había más, esa actitud ¿calmada? Si, podía ser calma, con la que se movía, incluso algo derrotada. Algo había diferente en él, algo que no encajaba- creo que descubrió la verdad- y le observó con nerviosismo- el método para arreglar el armario que le di, era falso- confesó y Daphne le observó sorprendida.

¿Por qué le has dado un método falso?

El joven se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar nervioso.

Theodore dime la verdad- y fue mas una suplica que una orden- por favor.

Con Malfoy teníamos un trato- musitó sentándose nuevamente y acercándose a ella- yo le iba ayudar a deshacerse del viejo a cambio de que él no me delatara con Snape, ya que Draco sabia que yo no iba a hacer nada contra ustedes- explicó

¡Lo sabia entonces!- exclamó la chica respondiendo a una de sus grandes dudas, Draco malfoy sabia que Theodore era un traidor.

El chico asintió en silencio y sin mirarle

¿Y que sucedió con eso?- quiso saber

Le ayude, pero las técnicas que le di para… para acabar con "el objetivo" no funcionaron y entonces le ordenaron ingresar a "ellos" al castillo.- relató incómodo- al principio yo le dije lo del armario, pero luego cambie de parecer.

¿Qué quieres decir con que cambiaste de parecer? Se claro Nott, dime la verdad- desafió cansada.

No quiero que Malfoy los ingrese al castillo y por eso comencé a mentir, por eso le di un método falso, para retrasarlo, para que no pueda cumplir su misión.

¿Por qué?- quiso saber desconfiando de la verdad de aquella confesión.- tú sabias que eso ocurriría, contábamos con eso.

¡Lo se! Pero…pero no quiero que lo haga, sé que Dumbledore puede ayudarlo, no quiero que arruine su vida- reveló

¿Desde cuando Nott se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuese el mismo? Pero Daphne se tuvo que morder la lengua por venenosa, después de todo, siempre se había preocupado de ella, aunque le ocultara cosas… ¿pero si todo había sido un teatro?... ¿habría sido un teatro aquel muchachito que había sido su amigo durante los primer años de colegio? No, se dijo mentalmente y luego hizo el esfuerzo por despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos- ¿Cómo sabes eso Theodore?

Fue una casualidad que lo supiera- declaró

La joven le apremió con una mirada interrogante

Hace unas semanas escuche una conversación del viejo con Snape-explicó rápidamente- fue en el despacho de este, fue una casualidad que estuviese por ahí y que escuchara, aunque debo reconocer que luego de eso entendí todo- reveló

La cabeza de Daphne se confundió aun más ¿Por qué Dumbledore hablaría eso con Snape? ¿Snape no era un mortifago? Dudar de todo le estaba haciendo mal y un insipiente dolor de cabeza comenzaba a machacarle los sesos.

No estoy entendiendo- comentó

Si no me hubieses evitado ahora lo entenderías- reprochó el chico enojado- hace un tiempo escuche esa conversación y descubrí que Dumbledore sabe que Draco debe matarlo, porque Snape es un traidor, Snape trabaja para Dumbledore- reveló en voz baja- por eso ayuda a Draco, por eso no te ha hecho nada, por eso no me ha presionado, por eso no me ha delatado.

¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-exclamó sorprendida, pero inmediatamente su voz pesimista le hizo dudar.

Por idiota, creí que no era el momento para que lo supieras. Desde entonces, estoy engañando a Malfoy, pero creo que él ha descubierto que le he mentido y por eso me bloquea, por eso también estoy preocupado, no se cuando "ellos" pueden atacar.

Daphne asintió con la cabeza y proceso la información, Theodore parecía sincero, pero siempre lo había parecido, o al menos a ella así le parecía. ¿Cuanto de lo que había escuchado era cierto? Enfocó la vista y se topó nuevamente con Theo empapado de pies a cabeza, se había lanzado al lago por ella ¡NO PODIA SER UN COMPLETO TEATRO! Tal vez debía creerle… o tal vez desconfiar

¿No sabes cuando ellos atacaran?- preguntó con dureza

No

¿Sabes quienes serán?

No, claro que no, supongo que los que están libres.

¿Sabes si corro peligro?

Claro que si, se supone que yo debía matarte y aun no lo logro, si ingresan aquí, querrán que lo haga o lo querrán hacer ellos.

¿Corres peligro tu?- siguió cuestionando

No lo sé, él no confía en mi, pero no se si "ellos" también lo hacen, no creo que quieran atacarme, no a menos que tengan ordenes.

La chica asintió y se puso de pie.- ¿que haremos nosotros?

El chico se levantó observándole confundido y molesto ante tantas preguntas, la actitud de la mayor de las Greengrass ya comenzaba a hartarle- Supongo que cuando ocurra, lo sabremos, dudo que Malfoy pueda ocultar un hecho como ese. Así que aun podemos desaparecer.

¿Dónde iremos?- desafió

¡¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- exclamó ya cabreado

¿Dónde iremos?

¡A un lugar seguro! ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

¿Dónde iremos?- reiteró al joven

¿Por qué quieres saberlo?... ¿No confías en mi acaso?- inquirió con reproche pues ya sabia la respuesta.

No- respondió tajante

El joven negó con la cabeza y se volteó encolerizado, tomó una piedra del suelo y la lanzó con todas su fuerzas lo mas lejos posible.

¡¿Que pretendes Greengrass? - espetó

¡No confío en ti y no se si creerte!- reafirmó-. ¿Cómo no se que esto es un trapa Theodore? ¿Cómo no se que una vez llegue el momento te aliaras a "ellos" y me mataras?

¿Es una broma?- preguntó furioso- no puedes estar diciéndome esto- y rió sarcastico

¿Dónde iremos Theodore? No me lo has dicho, te lo he preguntado mil veces en este tiempo y no me lo has dicho, no me has explicado tu plan, NO HAY PLAN- aseguró- ¿quieres que confíe aun así en ti?

¡Claro que si! ¡Te prometí que jamás te haría daño!

¡Y como se si eso es cierto!

¡Porque deberías confiarme en mí! ¡Porque yo confío en ti! ¡Porque no dude en lanzarme al agua pensando que corrías peligro!

¡Pues tal vez quieres matarme tu mismo!

¡¿Qué? ¡Te has vuelto loca!

¡Dime donde iremos y te dejare en paz!

¡No Daphne porque si no confías en mi, nada estará en paz!

¡Dímelo!

¡Que importa eso ahora!

¡¿Por qué nunca me has dicho donde iremos?

¡¿Vas a seguir con eso?

¡SI!

¡Porque no quiero que lo sepas!- respondió por fin -¡Porque cuando te hartes de mi te iras!-reveló- me dejaras, cuando te aburras de mi si sabes donde iremos. Pero si no, no podrás huir, no podrás escapar y deberás quedarte conmigo siempre- confesó enojado y sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por ser tan egoísta.

La chica se cubrió la cara con sus manos en un intento por esconder su arrepentimiento, había dudado demasiado y ahora le había hecho daño, lo sabia, no tenia que escuchar mas gritos para saberlo, solo una confesión como esa le podía decir que acababa de tocar una fibra sensible…. Pero él le daba motivos para desconfiar, aun no escuchaba de su boca lo que quería oír, aun no sabia si podía o no confiar en él y resopló hastiada con todo eso, tal vez se había extralimitado, tal vez Theodore decía la verdad y ella le estaba acusando injustamente, tal vez no debía haber dudado nunca de él.

Lo siento- e intento acercarse pero el chico la rechazó

No se soluciona así Daphne, si no confías en mi, no hay solución.

Theodore realmente lo siento, he estado muy confundida y tu no has sido cien por ciento sincero conmigo ¡tengo motivos para dudar!-recriminó

¡Pero no para desconfiar!

Es difícil confiar si no me dices la verdad- argumentó

Pero ya te he dicho todo lo que sé ¿confías en mi ahora?

La chica dudó unos segundos ¿confiaba realmente en él?

No confías en mí- aseguró el chico ante su silencio.

Theodore…- murmuró pero el chico había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado rumbo al castillo.

Daphne se tomó la cabeza con sus manos y bufó desesperada ¡indiscutiblemente quería vivir bajo el agua!


	13. Chapter 13

Dejó caer sus libros sobre la mesa y se tiró al suelo junto a Millicent.

Estos es por haber faltado a clases todo el día ¿pensaste que seria divertido? Pues te recuerdo que estamos en plenos exámenes- reprendió la joven

Lo sé, lo sé, fue mala idea- contestó Daphne mirando con pesar la enorme cantidad de apuntes que ahora debía copiar.

Había estado metida en el lago hasta que el guardabosque la sorprendió y le hizo caer un castigo con flich, castigo que tuvo que cumplir en el mismo instante, y debía decir que limpiar los inodoros era algo que jamás quería volver a hacer, luego se le había llevado con Slughorn, el nuevo jefe de su casa, quien te quito 50 puntos a Slytherin por su comportamiento y quien además le dio un sermón que terminó por ponerla de mal humor y hambrienta ya que no había comido nada. Había sido un día asqueroso al fin de cuenta, solo rescataba las horas pasadas en el lago nadando, definitivamente, si tenia tiempo y vida, lo haría mas seguido.

No me puedo creer aun que hayas ido a meterte al lago- rió la chica junto a ella- ¡habría pagado por verte!

No te rías Bulstrode- reclamó- me agradó hacerlo, después de todo, no estuvo tan mal.

¿Y porque mientras me dices eso te ves como si hubieses visto una bashee?- la chica observaba intensamente a Daphne y esta sintió que la preocupación de millicent era real.

Gracias por preocuparte- dijo sinceramente- pero mejor dime que es todo lo que debo hacer.

Por un segundo pensé que la dura Daphne se iba a ablandar- bromeó la joven- pero no, ya salio la perra Greengrass- y le dio un golpe "suave" en el brazo que a la morena casi la hizo caer.

Eres una bruta Bulstrode - y la aludida rió

Lo siento- se disculpo sonriendo- mejor pongámonos a trabajar.

Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a revisar los apuntes para que Daphne pudiese copiarlos, estaban en la sala común de Slytherin y ya pasaban las nueve de la noche.

Hoy definitivamente fue un día extraño, para agrandar el fenómeno de que faltaras a clases, ¡Nott también faltó a pociones! Eso si que fue un acontecimiento- comentó pansy quien se encontraba junto a Blaise sentados en el sofá.

Eso es cierto- apoyo zabini- además cuando subí al dormitorio, estaba sentado al pie de su cama, con la camisa mojada y todos sus libros rotos alrededor, cada día me preocupan mas los ataques de furia de Nott-agregó

Creo que ya lo perdimos- aseguró Pansy mientras se apuntaba la sien con un dedo

¿Y donde dejáis a Draco en todo esto?- se unió millicent- parece un zombie, ha actuado extraño todo este año.

Ese es otro maniaco que me preocupa, hace unos días subió echo una furia al cuarto gritando que las rubias virginales apestaban. No se porque las rubias virginales tenían que pagarlas, a mi me parecen encantadoras- comentó con indiferencia.

Si ambos están locos, supongo que andan en lo mismo- comentó Daphne para no parecer antisocial.

Pues mientras a Malfoy no se le pegue el fetiche de Nott por las ventanas, nuestro cuarto lo agradecerá. No entiendo la obsesión de Theodore por romper las ventanas cuando esta…- pero Blaise guardó silencio repentinamente.

No te metas con mi obsesión por las ventanas- y Daphne levantó la cabeza sin poder evitarlo, Theodore estaba frente a ellos. Se veía despeinado, pálido y muy acelerado; su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sin embargo, el pergamino que llevaba en la mano llamo su atención y supo que algo anda mal, muy mal- donde esta Malfoy- habló de forma atropellada y demasiado fuerte para ser casual.

¿Estas bien Theodore?- preguntó pansy preocupada

¿Dónde esta Malfoy?- repitió esta vez aun mas apremiante.

No le hemos visto desde hace rato- respondió Blaise.

Supongo que debe estar con craber y goyle porque ellos tampoco están- comento millicent mirando por toda la sala común.

Theodore apretó el pergamino y corrió a la salida, mas se detuvo a medio camino y se devolvió. Daphne sintió como algo caía a su lado y se encontró con el pergamino.

Para que veas que decía la verdad- dijo amargamente el chico y luego salio corriendo de ahí.

La morena tragó en seco, miro el papel con recelo y con manos temblorosas lo cogió

_Nott: aun tienes una oportunidad de redimirte. Greengrass debió haberse ido con su hermana, ponla a salvo y únete a nosotros hoy en la noche, aun puedes salvar tu vida Nott, aun puedes ser uno de nosotros._

La joven arrugó el papel y lo apretó con fuerza, Theodore le había dicho la verdad, no sabia nada, no sabia cuando Malfoy atacaría, no sabia que su padre estaría ahí, no sabia que su padre iría por él. Sintió como si una roca muy pesada hubiese caído sobre ella al darse cuenta de la realidad.

¡Mierda!- exclamó levantándose, debía encontrarlo, debía advertirle, Theodore no sabia que su padre iría por él, debía decírselo, daba lo mismo su seguridad, tenia que advertirlo.

¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber pansy.

¡Daphne!- llamó millicent- ¡Daphne!

Pero la joven no les respondió ya que salio corriendo tras el chico.

Corrió como si la vida se le fuese en ello gritando su nombre, los pasillos estaban desiertos, y las antorchas pasaban como borrones a su lado, volvió a gritar su nombre, pero seguía sin hallarle, se había demorado demasiado tiempo en ir tras él, lo había arruinado todo ¡TODO! ¿Por qué había dudado de él? ¿Por qué? Si algo le sucedía la única culpable seria ella, ella por haber dudado, ella por no haberle advertido, ella por haberle dejado ir tras malfoy. Continúo corriendo y subió hacia el hall, pero pronto un estruendo le hizo detenerse asustada, el pánico de pensar que todo podía estar comenzando y que Theodore estaba en el medio le hizo correr desesperadamente, subiendo y subiendo escaleras. Su vida se iba en eso, y justo cuando comenzaba a llamarse a si misma idiota le vio, estaba de pie frente a una escalera del tercer piso observando lívido hacia arriba.

¡Theodore!- gritó desesperada. El chico se volteó horrorizado al verla.

¿Qué haces aquí? Debes irte Daphne, debes irte ¡esto ya empezó!

No Theo- jadeó- no, puedo ven conmigo- rogó- tu padre esta aquí, malfoy, y tu padre están aquí, tu padre ira por ti, te quieren matar Theo- explicó tomándole de la tunica.

¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?- el joven se veía confundido- No es posible, mi padre esta en azkaban ¿de donde has sacado eso?- preguntó cogiéndola de las muñecas.

Me lo ha dicho astoria, creo que malfoy pudo habérselo dicho- reveló

¿malfoy?- pero un nuevo estruendo se escuchó y el castillo se remeció

Ven conmigo Theo- rogó la joven- ven conmigo por favor y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

¡Que bello!

Daphne se apartó de Theodore y este se volteo aterrorizado, para encontrarse de frente con un mortifago -Siempre supe que eras tan débil como tu madre- murmuró con desprecio.

El rostro del chico reflejaba el pánico que le generaba el hombre en cuestión, Daphne se preguntaba si le conocería, cuando este por instinto le cubrió con su cuerpo.

Padre- murmuró y la joven sintió como si el mundo se le fuese caer sobre ella, en un acto inconciente de protección, se aferró a la tunica de muchacho con pánico, su mayor temor estaba ahí, frente a ellos.

¿No se como no pensé que algo como esto ocurriría? Siempre te ha gustado el drama Theodore, algo que nunca me agrado, te gustaban demasiado esas obras griegas.- negó el hombre con la cabeza al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras.

¿Qué quieres padre?- se atrevió a enfrentar.

A ti hijo mío, a ti… y de paso, a ella- rió apuntándoles con la varita

Pero Daphne era rápida y astuta, recurriendo a toda su fuerza empujó a Theodore hacia un lado y antes de que el mortifago pudiese atacarles ella acometió contra él.

_¡expelliarmus!_- el hechizo salió en dirección al hombre pero este le esquivo.

_¡crucius!_- gritó apuntando a la chica pero esta vez fue Theodore quien le atacó, Daphne le esquivó y se unió al muchacho

_¡desmaius!_- conjuraron juntos, pero nuevamente el hombre los eludió.

Te enseñe mejor Theodore, te enseñe mejor y eras bueno- habló a las espaldas de los jóvenes, estos se voltearon y no pudieron evitar el _desmaius_ que dio de llenó en Theodore quien cayó al suelo. Daphne no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse de él ya que tuvo que eludir un _cruciatus._

_¡inmobilus!_-atacó

_¡expulso!_

_¡protego!_

_¡avada kedavra!_

_¡bombarda!_- gritó la joven al tiempo que esquivaba el hechizo mortal y unas estatuas cercanas al hombre estallaban en mil pedazos.- _¡fumos!_- gritó provocando una cortina de humo alrededor del mortifago y corriendo hacia Theodore.

_¡expulso_!- gritó una voz desde las escaleras y Daphne voló en el aire y se estrelló contra una de las paredes, no había alcanzado a llegar donde Theodore cuando dos figuras se aparecieron en la escalera.

Así que era cierto que tu hijo es un traidor- hablo otra voz, esta vez femenina.

¡Cállate!- ordenó la voz que Daphne reconoció como la del padre de Theo- vayan por la chica- y tosió producto del humo.

La joven apretó su varita y se levantó con rapidez. Eran dos contra uno y la tenían rodeada, estaba pegada a la pared con dos mortifagos frente a ella, sin ningún tipo de escapatoria,

No se te hace mona la niña- provocó la mujer.

No se juega con la presa- le respondió el hombre al tiempo que apuntaban a Daphne, la chica tragó saliva y aunque quiso apartar su vista hasta el joven, no lo hizo, iba a morir a mano de esos dos y al menos quería que fuese de frente.

_¡avada keda…_

_¡CONFRINGO!_- los dos sujetos salieron disparados y se estrellaron metros mas allá, Daphne llevó su vista hasta la escalera y se encontró con Theodore levantándose, había recobrado el sentido. Pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirse feliz, ya que el humo se había disipado y Nott padre comenzaba a atacar de nuevo.

_¡bombarda máxima!_- invocó el hombre y la escalera donde se encontraba el chico explotó

¡Theo!- gritó al tiempo que un hechizo le alcanzaba y volvía a estrellarla contra la pared. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para no poder incorporar al instante, luchó por hacerlo, pero sus brazos flaquearon y cayó golpeándose el rostro. Cerró los ojos cansada, este no podía ser realmente su fin, no podía y aferró la varita en su mano infundiéndose fuerzas. Cuando abrió los ojos se llevó una sorpresa al ver al joven cerca de ella cubriéndoles con un escudo.

¡Levántate!- le ordenó y ella haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se levantó con su varita en alto, en ese instante el escudo fue destruido y Theodore salio expulsado metros mas allá.

_¡confringo!-_ gritó, el caos era tal que ya no distinguía mucho, por lo que comenzó a repartir hechizos al tiempo que evadía los ataques- _¡desmaius! ¡confundus! ¡impedimenta!¡inmovilus!¡petrificus totalus- _lejos escuchaba maldecir a Theodore y eso le hacia mantener las fuerzas en la lucha, mientras le escuchara todo estaba bien, pero eso también le hizo distraerse durante un segundo, que fue suficiente para que un pedazo de muro desprendido de una explosión cayera sobre ella. Esta vez si que no pudo levantarse, estaba aturdida, y sentía que algo corría por su cabello. Apretó su puño y comprobó que aun portaba su varita, haciendo el mismo esfuerzo logro arrastrar su mano hasta su cabeza, para luego ver esta manchada en sangre, Daphne intentó levantarse al tiempo que un hechizo se lo impida.

_¡impragortus!_- se desplomó en el suelo y sintió como si la estuviesen golpeando, dentro del efecto del hechizo logró ver a la mortifaga frente a ella.

Inmovilízala- ordenó Nott al tiempo que gritaba _¡confringo!_

_¡inmubilus!_-exclamó la mujer y la chica ya no pudo moverse mas. No era mucho lo que veía desde ahí, solo la silueta de la mujer y trozos de muro en el suelo, no veía al otro sujeto ¿Qué había pasado con él? pero eso no fue lo que mas le hizo temer, fue el no escuchar a Theodore lo que le devastó ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Dónde estaba?

Quiero que escuches esto greengrass- habló a lo lejos el padre de Theo- esto es lo que pasa cuando te entrometes en los planes de otra persona _¡crucius!_- y el gritó desgarrador de Theodore le partió el alma, quiso gritar que le dejara, quiso moverse, pero no pudo, no pudo hacer nada, se sentía impotente y desesperada, pronto sintió como lagrimas corrían por su mejillas.

¿Le has oído?- murmuró el hombre luego de dejar de torturar al joven- eso es por entrometida greengrass, por entorpecer los planes en la vida de mi hijo… _¡inmubilus!_- exclamó- ahora es tu turno Theo- escuchó la joven cada vez mas cerca- esto pasa por desobedecer las ordenes del lord… y las mías- Daphne pudo ver los zapatos del hombre cerca de ella- _¡cruciatus!- _se contorsionó y gritó de dolor, conocía la sensación, la había experimentado antes, pero jamás podría acostumbrarse, era un dolor intenso, desgarrador e insoportable; luchaba por no perder el conocimiento, no podía desmayarse, si lo hacia todo acabaría demasiado pronto, ella y Theo estarían muertos y no quería aceptar la realidad, no todavía, ella aun podía luchar, aunque fuese poco. La tortura cesó y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, no podía moverse, aunque quisiera, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a pesar de que su mente permanecía lucida. Sintió nuevamente como Nott torturaba a su hijo, pero esta vez no hubo grito ¿le habría matado? Y aun más lágrimas bañaron su rostro. ¿Por qué un chica como ella se veia envuelta en todo eso? ¿Por qué un muchacho como ella estaba cometiendo el peor crimen en la historia? ¿Por qué otro muchacho como ella debía derrotar al culpable de toda aquella guerra? ¿Por qué si eran simplemente niños?

¿No es suficiente para ti hijo?- murmuró el hombre- ¿quieres mas?- e incrementó la tortura, nuevamente Daphne no escucho nada- ah! intentas hacerte el valiente, quieres quedar bien con la señorita, eres todo un caballero Theo- se mofó el hombre y volvió a incrementar la intensidad- esta vez Daphne escuchó algo similar a un gruñido seguido de la voz cortada y contenida del muchacho.

Nnnnno…no tttttte…..dddddddaaaaa….reeee…guuuuuuuusssto.- un golpe secó escuchó la joven y supuso que la tortura había finalizado. Intentó moverse nuevamente pero no lo logró, ni siquiera podía mover sus piernas, con gran dificultad logró mover sus dedos.

_¡CRUCIUS!- _volvió escuchar maldecir al hombre, se estaba descargando con su hijo, pero nuevamente Theodore no dijo nada- _¡CRUCIUS!- _pero nada se oyó y la joven pudo por fin mover sus pies.- ¡_CRUCIUS!-_incrementó el hombre y esta vez el chico no pudo contenerse más y gritó desgarradoramente, aquello pareció captar la atención de la mortifaga que vigilaba a Daphne y esta aprovecho de mover sus piernas, comenzaba a recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Mátalo de una vez- interrumpió la mujer- los aurores ya deben estar aqui y pronto vendrán por nosotros- pero el hombre no le escuchó

_¡CRUCIUS!_

Mátalo de una vez Nott, ¡mátalo ya!- nuevamente el hombre no le escuchó y la mujer perdió la paciencia, encaminándose hacia el sujeto mientras invocaba la maldición mortal.

Y esta vez la muchacha ya había recobrado las fuerzas, se levantó como pudo y fue mas rápida.

_¡CRUCIUS!-_ gritó y la mujer cayó contorsionándose y gritando de dolor, a la vez que el hechizo invocado se desviaba a otra parte. Daphne disfrutó de esto y tal como le paso la vez anterior se sintió llena de poder, no obstante, esta vez no se dejó cegar, no, era demasiado el odio que sentía por esas dos personas para cegarse, ella quería torturar y matar, jamás arruinaría la oportunidad que tenia para ello. Por eso cuando el mortifago dejó de torturar a su hijo y se dejó sorprender durante un segundo, solo un segundo, la chica le utilizo a su favor y dirigió el hechizo a el. Nott padre cayó al suelo retorciéndose y al igual que su hijo no gritó, la muchacha intensificó la tortura, le haría pasar el mismo clavario que Theo había pasado, le haría sufrir lo mismo y mas si podía, por ello aumento nuevamente la intensidad, volvió a aumentar luego y continuo haciéndolo, hasta que el hombre gritó con fuerza y dolor, su grito la hizo sentir mejor y volvió a torturarlo con mas ímpetu

¡BASTA!

La orden le hizo salir de su transe y se volteó inmediatamente hacia el joven, terminando así con el hechizo, Nott padre cayó al suelo y quedo tendido en el sin poder moverse. Pero el pánico en el rostro de Theodore la hizo retroceder y replantearse lo que acababa de hacer, el chico siguió de pie frente a ella estático, observándole con horror y asombro. Se sintió juzgada, se sintió condenada y temió ¿Qué había hecho?

A lo lejos escucho como un montón de pasos comenzaban a acercarse, de seguro arriba se estaba librando una batalla entre mortifagos y aurores, y pensó que debían salir de ahí, bebían salir pronto, pero no se movió, estaba en su propio trance ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito la hizo reaccionar, un montón de momentos habían pasado por su mente y le ayudaron a comprender la situación, habían pasado por mucho, por demasiado quizás, no era tiempo de arrepentirse, no podía, jamás lo haría, era momento de tomar acciones, de hacer lo que debía hacer, era tiempo de acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto y huir, huir lejos.

Observó como el hombre en el suelo le apuntaba con la varita y Theodore se abalanzaba sobre él, el _avada kedavra_ paso a su lado sin tocarla y los hombres comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo.

Empuño su varita y se alentó a hacer lo que debía- _¡expulso_!- gritó y Theodore salio expulsado unos metros mas allá, en el acto se volteo hacia el hombre en el suelo y antes de que este pudiese blandir su varita, pronuncio las palabras. Salieron de su boca sin titubeo y sin culpa, lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido para que no quedara lugar a dudas y para tomar por sorpresa al hombre quien abrió los ojos horrorizados y antes de que pudiese pensar en desaparecer se vio impactado por la maldición imperdonable, cayendo muerto al instante con un semblante de sorpresa.

Había acabado, por fin todo había acabado, levantó su rostro buscando a Theodore y le encontró frente a ella observándole fijamente, acababa de matar a su padre ¿Qué más podía hacer? Bajó la vista sin poder soportarlo y su varita cayó.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no notó como la mujer a su lado comenzaba a desaparecer, solo fue conciente de Theodore levantándose rápidamente, empuñando su varita y pronunciando la maldición que segundos antes ella había utilizado, volteó a tiempo de ver a la mujer caer muerta a su lado.

Volvieron a mirarse durante unos segundos, pero los pasos de las personas acercarse no les dieron tiempo de mas, corrió a ocultarse a uno de los pasillos, seguida de Theodore quien la cogió de un brazo y la estampo contra una pared al tiempo que parte del pasillo caía destruido a su lado.

Vámonos de aquí- ordenó el muchacho

Lo mate- murmuró con una voz que no era de ella

Theodore la cogió del rostro y le besó con intensidad, tomándola completamente por sorpresa- ahora soy yo quien dice no me importa- aseguró al separarse y mirándola a los ojos- vámonos.

Daphne asintió con la cabeza y recordó la cadena que su padre le había dado, llevó sus manos hasta ella y cerro los ojos recordando la imagen de la postal, su padre le había escrito que cuando necesitara ayuda la tendría, solo esperaba que fuese una ayuda realmente útil. Pero antes de poder pensar en algo mas, desaparecieron, desaparecieron del tercer piso, de hogwarts, de Londres, de Europa. La cadena había resultado ser un traslador… un traslador a muy muy lejos.

HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL!

Mis queridos lectores esto es el fin, se acabó, espero que hayan disfrutado leer esta historia tanto como yo leerla, ha sido una grata experiencia y definitivamente le agardezco a quienes se tomaron un tiempito para leer y comentar, muchas gracias por todo.

Les dejo aquí un pequeño regalito, es el link de una cancion, que siempre he pensando le viene como anillo al dedo a Theodore:

.com/watch?v=ooGZ98iLTys&feature=list_related&playnext=1&list=AVGxdCwVVULXeegyJrSxq-MkpxeuFssy4h

Que esten muy bien, muchos cariños para todos y nos leemos en el epilogo =D


	14. Chapter 14

Sus pasos resonaban en la arcilla y levantaban algo de polvo a su camino, era un día caluroso y por lo mismo la sombra del damasco que se observaba cerca seducía al hombre. Tres montículos se distinguieron a su vista y apuró el paso.

Se detuvo ante una lapida gris y agradeció a merlín por lo fresco que estaba bajo el árbol, suspiró y bajo la vista _"aquí yace Theodore Nott" _frunció los labios y una sensación extraña se instaló en su estomago, le sucedía cada vez que leía eso y como siempre se preguntó Porqué había ido.

Nunca fue un hombre amable, ni cariñoso y él lo sabia mejor que cualquier persona, nunca escuchó una palabra de aliento salir de su boca, ni una de consuelo, sino todo lo contrario; tal vez por eso estaba ahí porque su desprecio le había calado demasiado hondo, tanto, que estuvo a punto de ser una persona igual a él, pero entonces apareció ella: Madeleine. Sí, por eso estaba ahí, para demostrarle que no era como él, que había triunfado a su manera, que era feliz y que sobretodo era mejor.

Dejó caer las magnolias blancas sobre la tumba de su padre con demasiada fuerza para ser un gesto de amor, eran todo lo contrario el símbolo de que había ganado.

Toda aquella escena era un ritual que realizaba cada vez que conseguía un contrato para publicar un nuevo libro, por que en esas ocasiones era cuando mas orgulloso se sentía de si mismo.

Observó la lapida sin ninguna pizca de emoción, se veía vieja y sucia, como siempre que le visitaba, pero no le importó, como tampoco le importaba que ese hombre estuviese muerto.

Hoy he conseguido firmar para mi cuarto libro- susurró

Sabia que nadie le contestaría y eso era lo que le hacia ir allí una y mil veces, el silencio que le recordaba que era y había sido mas fuerte que el hombre que yacía en ese lugar.

Por rutina llevó su vista a la lapida que estaba a la derecha, lucia aun mas abandonada que la anterior, y que esa si que nadie la visitaba, a él no le importaba "_Artemisa Nott" _y dudaba que quedase alguien vivo a quien le importara. Quitó sus ojos de ella y los llevó a donde había querido mirar desde que había llegado, a aquella tumba blanca ubicada a la izquierda, contrastaba impresionantemente con las otras dos, esta estaba adornada con unos llamativos ipe amarelo de color amarillo, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y rodó los ojos, definitivamente eso era algo de su esposa, y dirigió sus pasos hasta ahí.

Buenos días mamá- murmuró tocando la lapida con cariño.

Ahí estaban enterrados todos los Nott, desde sus tatara abuelos en adelante. Pero a él solo le interesaba la tumba de su madre y ciertamente a su esposa también.

Sacó una flor de la tumba y la acarició con sus dedos; no era un hombre romántico que entendiera de flores, no, su agrado por aquella llamativa flor brasilera venia de una experiencia extraña pero realmente grata que había vivido, siempre que les veía recordaba su matrimonio y a su esposa portando un ramo de aquellas flores amarillas, por eso sabia que era ella quien visitaba la tumba de su madre, que era ella quien le llevaba flores y quien limpiaba su tumba. Lo que no sabía o mejor dicho, no entendía era como había nacido aquella costumbre.

Dejó la flor donde estaba y se levantó, ya había cumplido con su deber, era hora de volver a casa; y con un decidido ¡pop! Desapareció.

¡nooo! ¡no! ¡no! Y ¡no!

Fueron las primera palabras que escuchó y supo inmediatamente a quien pertenecían, no tardó en escuchar los pequeños pasos apresurados correr hacia él y tampoco tardó en ver aparecer a la portadora de aquella voz: una pequeña niña de cuatro años, de ojos azules, cabello negro y dos coletas.

¡Papi!- gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos.

El hombre la cogió con cariño y la cargó.

¿Cómo estas princesa?- preguntó con amor, pero en ese minuto no pudo evitar pensar en la difícil decisión que había implicado su existencia ¿Cómo era posible que su esposa hubiese dudado de tenerla? ¿Cómo había sido posible que ella creyera que él no la querría? Cierto era que no había sido hecho para los cariños, para las caricias y para las palabras dulces, pero esa niña se había convertido en su mundo, su universo y definitivamente la amaba.

Mi tía me ha dicho que tengo cara de conejo papi- refunfuñó la niña al tiempo que se tocaba los dientes.

_Asi que mi cuñada esta aquí_- pensó mientras caminaba con ella- no le hagas caso princesa, sin duda eres la niña mas linda que he conocido- aseguró seriamente como quien afirma una verdad científica.

Los ojos de la pequeña resplandecieron de conformidad y sonrió.

Gracias papi- y le abrazó.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con algo de dificultad y la niña se echo al suelo para luego salir corriendo.

¡Papi dijo que era la niña mas linda que conocía!- la escuchó gritar.

Una risa conocida llenó cada rincón de la casa, el hombre frunció el entrecejo, era demasiado estruendosa, aguda y jovial para su gusto, o también podía deberse a que la portadora de esa risa nunca le seria del todo su agrado, aunque hubiese sido la madrina de su boda y la madrina de su hija.

Pues tu papá te ha dicho eso porque también tiene cara de conejo- respondió la voz que antes había reído.

Deja en paz a mi hija y a mi marido- escuchó advertir al tiempo que hacia entrada en escena y se topaba con su esposa, no sonrió, tampoco carraspeo, pero sus ojos centellaron de gusto, siempre le sucedida cuando le veía. Después de todo, los años le habían curtido y ablandado.

Que agradable recibimiento- ironizó con todo el veneno que guardaba para su cuñada- algo muy digno de ti.

¡Bah!-ignoró la aludida.

¡Theo!- exclamó su mujer al tiempo que sonreía gustosa- no te esperábamos aun ¿ha ido todo bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que colgaba su chaqueta y luego se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

¿De nuevo has huido de Malfoy?- interrogó a su cuñada.

No, esta vez los muy troglodita han decidido tener un día de "hombres"-explicó- se han ido a pescar.

Astoria se había casado con Malfoy y tenían un hijo de ocho años llamado Scorpius, a los ojos de Theodore, era un niño agradable, que había heredado probablemente el carácter y talento de su tía, porque definitivamente el heredero Malfoy, no era pedante y estúpido como su padre, aunque debía reconocer que con los años, este se había compuesto; ni era insoportable como su madre, era un muchacho serio, tranquilo, curioso y muy despierto, solía llevarse muy bien con Madeleine, su hija.

Así que se han cansado de ti-concluyó, pero un golpe certero en la cabeza le hizo arrepentirse, Daphne le observaba con una ceja alzada y la varita en posición.

Astoria piensa abrir una nueva tienda de sus productos en brasil ¿no te gustaría volver allá?- insinuó su mujer abandonando completamente la expresión intimidante y cambiándola por una sugerente.

De no haber estado Astoria, probablemente habría sonreído e incluso se hubiese dejado llevar por lo tentador en la expresión de Daphne, pero ante la presencia de esta, se comió sus bajos instintos y se limitó a cambiar la posición y aparentar indiferencia, no obstante, los recuerdos de su matrimonio volvieron a su mente.

Había sido una locura, una completa locura, pero lo volvería a hacer, una y mil veces lo volvería a hacer.

¿Por qué no?- respondió dándole una mirada cómplice a su esposa.

¿Por qué a mamá y a ti les gusta tanto brasil?- Madeleine había vuelto a aparecer en la sala y se acomodó en el regazo de su padre.

Daphne se largó a reír y Theodore se sintió en problemas ¿Cómo le explicaba a su hija de 4 años que se había ahogado en alcohol luego de dejar a su madre? O mejor aun ¿Cómo le explicaba que le había dejado por ser un cobarde? ¿Cómo le explicaba que en un arrebato de despecho ella se había ido de viaje a Brasil? ¿Cómo le explicaba que había atravesado el atlántico solo para pedirle matrimonio? ¿Cómo le explicaba que se habían casado en un hotel lleno de gente que no conocían, en un ritual desconocido para ellos?

Algún día te contare esa historia- optó por decir

Pero la niña era curiosa, observadora y demasiado tenaz, no se quedaría con esa respuesta por mucho más tiempo, debían comenzar a pensar en cómo le explicarían su retorcida historia.

He hecho algunos estudios de mercado y creo que es una posibilidad bastante concreta el llevar mi industria cosmética a brasil-comentó la rubia- por eso le he pedido a Daphne sus servicios como traductora.

Astoria había terminado su colegio en Beauxbeton, se había graduado como asesora financiera, y su mayor aspiración era ingresar a trabajar a Gringotts una vez hubo vuelto, pero nada fue como ella esperaba, terminó trabajando para Malfoy como representante legal de sus negocios durante el año en que este terminó el colegio y luego este no le había dejado ir, ella sola duplicó las ganancias de las compañías Malfoy en solo un año. Pero al paso del tiempo las aspiraciones de Astoria crecieron y decidió comenzar una empresa por si misma, traía ideas desde Francia y finalmente logró entablar una compañía de productos de belleza, nadie sospechó jamás que esta terminaría siendo la segunda empresa cosmética más grande del mundo, ni siquiera ella lo sospechaba.

Daphne en cambio había optado por un camino muy diferente, luego de estar 3 años junto a Theodore escondidos en el fin del mundo se había dado cuenta de que lo suyo no era la transformación, si no los idiomas, hablaba ingles, algo de francés y en ese periodo aprendió español, cuando volvieron comenzó a trabajar para empresas y particulares traduciendo documentos, luego comenzó a trabajar para el ministerio como interprete y aprendió portugués, japonés, ruso e italiano, finalmente cuando quedó embarazada de Madeleine dejó el trabajo en el ministerio y se estableció en una empresa donde traducía documentos; muy esporádicamente prestaba sus servicios a Draco o a su hermana como interprete, ya que lo cierto es que no le gustaba viajar demasiado, no le agradaba separarse de su hija y mucho menos no disponer del tiempo necesario para estar con ella. Pero ahora Mady estaba creciendo y podía acompañarla en los viajes, tal vez, ya era hora de retomar su carrera profesional de forma competitiva.

Es una buena oportunidad- comentó Theodore.

Pero en ese minuto un estruendo hizo que los presentes se sobresaltaran y perdieran el hilo de la conversación. Un montón de llamas y humo verde salieron de la chimenea y casi inmediatamente una tos estridente se comenzó a escuchar, Scorpius Malfoy con su mejor atuendo para pescar, con caña y gorro surgió de las llamas.

¡jamás …cof…jamás vuelvo…cof cof… no pienso ir allá….cof cof cof…otra vez! ¡MAMÁ!

Astoria se levantó en el acto y corrió hacia el niño, quien además de lleno de hollín venia completamente empapado.

¡¿Qué sucedió?- casi gritó alarmada.

¡Scorpius Malfoy ven aquí inmediatamente!- la figura de Draco Malfoy apareció por la chimenea, este también venia cubierto de hollín, pero a diferencia de su hijo venia seco y con un gran pez en la mano.

Theodore observó con horror como la familia Malfoy se reunía en su sala y como manchaban su alfombra persa ¿Qué tan malo había hecho en la vida para emparentarse con ellos?

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una desconcertada Daphne.

¡Papá es un tramposo!- gritó el niño refugiado en los brazos de su madre.

¡No me llames tramposo! Pequeño traidor- gritó Draco tan emberrinchado como el niño.

¿Qué demonios les ha sucedido?- exigió saber la rubia mujer.

Papá no sabe pescar, así que transformó mí chaleco salvavidas en un pez grande y gordo- acusó el muchacho.- para colmo me arrojó al agua cuando se le escapó

¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió el mayor de los rubios.

Theo y Daphne compartieron una mirada de desesperación y rodaron los ojos con tedio.

¿Qué hiciste que?- gritó Astoria enfurecida

¡Mi tenida es de cabello de unicornio! ¡SI SE MOJA SE DETERIORA!- se excusó el hombre

Mamá no quiero volver a salir con papá- Theodore pudo observar como el niño fingía un puchero y batía sus pestañas con tristeza. Esa batalla ya la había ganado el niño, definitivamente Malfoy no tenia nada mas que hacer, el pequeño Scorpius había manipulado a su madre utilizando toda su técnica actoral.

¡Esta fingiendo!- reclamó Draco con impotencia.

¡DRACO MALFOY! ¡Tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar!

Pero si no fue así… Asty, lo juro… ¡era de cabello de unicornio!... Asty- rogó.

Pero ya era tarde, Astoria lo jalaba de un brazo en dirección a la chimenea.

Siento que esto terminara así- se disculpó con los Nott- NO ME ABRASES MALFOY ¡NO TE VOY A DISCULPAR TAN FACIL!- y acto seguido desaparecieron.

Scorpius se secó las lágrimas falsas y compuso una sonrisa.

Hola tía Daphne, hola tío Theo, hola Mady.

La niña le saludo emocionada con la mano.

¿Tu padre no te ha lanzado al lago no?- apuntó Daphne con severidad.

No- reconoció el niño con descaro- me he lanzado yo, cuando no me ha querido dar la mitad del dinero que ganó con el pez.

Daphne se cubrió el rostro para ocultar una sonrisa y Theodore negó con la cabeza, ese chiquillo era demasiado inteligente para ser hijo de esos dos.

Bien, creo que mamá ya debe haber crucificado a papá así que es momento de que me vaya, hasta luego- y desapareció por la chimenea tal como sus padres habían hecho.

El silencio volvió a la casa de los Nott y Theodore se sintió a gusto, los Malfoy no eran su familia favorita.

Astoria me ha dejado unos documentos que quiere que traduzca, estaré en el despacho- anunció su esposa al tiempo que se levantaba.- me alegra que hayas firmado contrato, te prometo que esta noche celebraremos- y el gesto sugestivo de la mujer hizo que Theo negara con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, no debería hacer esas cosas frente a Mady.

¿Celebrareis sin mi?- lloriqueo la niña

Ya sabia él que no debía hacer ni decir esas cosas, pero Daphne no pensaba en eso, Daphne simplemente actuaba movida por sus convicciones y emociones, actuaba como siempre lo había hecho.

No, princesa- tranquilizó.

Papi

¿Si?

¿Me lees un cuento?

Claro ¿Cuál quieres?

¿Puede ser ese del muggle lagrave como dice mamá?

Rió ante el comentario- lúgubre- corrigió- sabes que a mamá no le gusta porque luego tienes pesadillas.

¡Pero me gusta mucho!

¿Qué podía hacer contra esa niña? ¿Cómo podía ganarle a esos ojos grandes y azules que le habían enseñado a ser padre? Era cierto que un principio todo había sido muy complicado, Daphne no estaba segura de tenerla, creía que él no se lo tomaría bien y que ella no había nacido para eso, tenia miedo de errar y cometer errores que marcaran a la criatura de la misma forma en que él había sido marcado, temía que le volviese a dejar y por sobre todo temía ser malos padres. Pero finalmente, su instinto materno había ganado y él, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la idea le entusiasmaba.

Está bien- cedió ante el único ser que podía manipularle.- pero no se lo digas a mamá

La pequeña sonrió satisfecha- mamá no tiene porque enterarse.- y eso sonó a una promesa y a una travesura cómplice.

Madeleine se parecía en muchos aspectos a él y uno de esos era el gusto por los libros, por eso se complementaban y se llevaban tan bien. Pero a la misma vez era muy diferente, y es que se había prometido en el momento en que la tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez que no repetiría la misma historia, que su hija seria una Nott diferente y que él seria un hombre distinto, por ella y por la mujer que le había sido leal durante tantos años.

_MERLIN! No he querido dejar pasar más tiempo y __he subido este ultimo capitulo sin editar, espero, ruego, que no se me hayan pasado demasiadas cosas, pero si así ha sido, perdonad mis errores gramaticales, la ansiedad de entregarles el cierre definitivo de esta historia me ha hecho publicar._

_Un final interesante y espero que no demasiado meloso, aunque creo que se me ha salido toda la miel que retuve durante el fic, perdónenme, pero me ha sido imposible incluir a Madeleine sin incluir amor, y digo amor porque para mi no hay nada mas leal, sincero, fiel e incondicional que el amor de un padre a su hija. Por lo mismo siento que si Daphne no logró que este cambiara, lo único que podría hacerlo, es un hijo, al menos yo lo veo así y es quizás porque tengo un lado maternal demasiado desarrollado._

_En fin, espero no decepcionarlos, pero creo que Theodore no podría haber terminado de otra forma, de haber sido así, entonces todo lo que vivió habría sido en vano, porque no habría aprendido nada._

_Gracias a todos quienes leyeron, mil gracias, de todo corazon._

_CARIÑOS PARA TODOOOOOS!_


End file.
